Emerald Freedom
by amongthewinged
Summary: Mellary never belonged to either of the worlds she had ties to. She wandered the wilderness, restricted by all the things she had to hide. So what happens when she feel a strange pull on her mind?
1. Mellary

_This is my version of events concerning the third dragon egg. i havn't read the third book yet, so if this contradicts/upsets/confuses/etc. events there, I apologise. _**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of the following books.**

* * *

Mellary took a deep breath as she stared at the walls of Dras-Leona. The city, the sprawling, ramshackle, dirty, disgusting city, was the exact opposite of where she had come from. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of her home. She forced all thoughts of the towering green trees out of her mind. Strange, she hadn't thought of home, and she used that word tentatively, in years. Those were times long gone by. This was the present. She patted her horse's neck, trying to reassure herself.

For the past week, they had been riding through the countryside, following a call Mellary could feel on the edges of her consciousness. It was a whisper in the corner of her mind, a gentle touch like the brush of silk along her fingertips. She didn't know who or what it was, or where it was coming from. She only had the vaguest idea of where it wanted her to go. In the middle of the night, after waking up from a dream of falling into a deep green sea, she had gathered up her few belongings, jumped onto her horse, and started riding. It had taken her a week to get here, outside the towering walls of Dras-Leona, the feeling tugging her on insistently toward the city.

Mellary sighed. _To the trees, if you don't mind_. She asked her horse. The mare snorted and ambled into a patch of dense trees next to the road as her mistress sat back and stared at the city in dismay. Dras-Leona. Nothing good ever came out of Dras-Leona.

A shudder ran through her as her eyes drifted toward Helgrind. She quickly looked away. The pile of dirt, rocks, and who knew what else gave off a reek of evil. She shuddered again and only relaxed once the green branches closed around them, hiding them from sight.

Mellary swung off her horse and collapsed on the ground. "Dras-Leona." She grumbled. "Why does it _have_ to be Dras-Leona?" She lay on the ground for a while, thinking of nothing and watching the branched sway in the breeze. Finally she sat up.

"Well, nothing I can do. Might as well get this over with." She said as she stretched. Her horse, a beautiful copper animal named Tanyian, snorted in agreement.

Mellary took a handful of dirt from the ground and began to rub it into Tanyian's bright coat. The horse neighed in protest.

_I know you don't like it, but you stand out too much. We have to blend in._ Mellary told her. Tanyian rolled her eyes but didn't protest. They had done this many times before. Going unnoticed through the crowds was the only way Mellary had stayed alive as long as she had. Blending in and hiding out in the country. Not attracting attention.

After her glowing copper horse had been reduced to a common, dirty dun mare, Mellary straightened her own simply cut plain brown clothes. They hid her slim figure, one hardened by years in the woods and constant battles against the dark creatures of the unknown areas of Alagaesia.

Mellary undid the cords in her hair, letting the red curls cascade around her shoulders and down her back, falling down to her waist. It was a luxury, and a pain to take care of, but she couldn't quite bring herself to get rid of it. Her long, illustrious red hair was one of the last mementos of her childhood. And it had its usefulness.

As she shook out her hair, running her fingers through some of the tangles, the red curtain parted around the pointed tips of her ears. The ears she kept hidden from the nation of man behind her hair. Mellary sighed and massaged the almost razor like tips with her fingers.

She had learned quickly that elves as a whole were marveled at, disliked, and distrusted. Aside from the humans disdain for elves, which would have been reason enough to hide, rumors of any elf would bring the heavy hand of the Empire down. It had only happened to her once, and she had barely escaped from the town, riding out the gate with her blood dripping down her horse's side. So Mellary hid her heritage. Or, technically, half her heritage.

She was a half breed. Part elf, part human, and fully rejected from both races. She had elven beauty, grace, and magical talent. She had a human temper, lack of diplomacy, and impatience. Her fiery personality was all her own.

To the elves she acted like a human. To the humans she looked like an elf.

Mellary divided her hair and quickly made two messy braids. She coiled the braids, one on each side of her head. She tucked her ears under the coils so they were completely hidden from sight. She messed them up a bit more, pulling out strands and tucking them back in. Perfect. She looked like a commoner, someone not worthy of too much notice. She looked down at her long, slim, tanned fingers. Well, almost.

She waited until late afternoon, when the sun was low on the horizon and the traffic was heaviest. She walked Tanyian, keeping her head down and moving with the flow of people. The guards on the gate, twice as many as usual, didn't even look at her twice.

Mellary did, though. She glanced back over her shoulder as she entered the city. _Why were there so many guards?_

The crowd split, dispersing quickly through the maze of small streets the made up Dras-Leona. Mellary worked her way into the back streets, looking for an inn. Outside of the crowd of newcomers, a heavy silence fell over the streets. _Why was everyone so quiet? _The dead air scared her out of the back streets and into the busier ones. She found an inn closer to the main streets, and more expensive than she would have liked. Hiding in the back country hadn't done wonders for her limited amount of money.

The innkeeper looked her and her horse over carefully before he let her into the inn and took her money. He looked wary, even of a lone traveler. She was, after all, only one person. One person can be taken down without too much effort. Still, Mellary was glad only her bow was visible, covered in its leather tube so no one could see the beautiful wood and the elven design carved into it.

But his look, the caution as he glanced up and down the street behind her, was not unfamiliar. She had seen it on every face in the streets, even the children. People looked around, grew quiet as she walked by. Hands drifted down the weapons regularly. Almost everyone was armed. Women carried daggers, either openly or concealed. Men had knives or swords belted on. Even the young ones carried something. She had passed a boy who looked to have ten winters on him. His face was blank and thin, but there was a fire in his eyes as he stood in front of his sister. She could see the shape of a knife hilt concealed in his rags. She had passed by and whispered a few words of blessing.

Why were the people armed? Why were they wary of everyone? _Why were the people scared_?

The inn had a stable next to the main building. A stable boy offered to take Tanyian from her. Mellary handed her off and grabbed her saddle bag and bow.

Her room was small, and a fine layer of dust lay over everything. Mellary frowned. The room was close to the front of the inn, which meant that it was one of the more used rooms. To have dust in here meant that business had been slack. No one was coming to Dras-Leona. She dumped her saddle bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed.

Now that she thought about it, there hadn't been that many people coming into the city, not as many as she had seen the few times she had passed Dras-Leona on her travels. The streets had been fairly empty. _Why were there so few people? _

So many questions, not obvious answers. It made Mellary uneasy.

She sat up and neatened her coils of braids. She stomach growled as she stretched, slightly worn from riding all day. Mellary put her hand on the door, then paused.

She opened her saddle bag and moved her few spare clothes. Hidden in between two layers of fabric were her swords. Elven make, of course.

To call them swords wasn't quite right. The twin blades were longer than a dagger, or a knife, but shorter than the average sword. They were more like two thirds the length of a sword.

Each blade was tempered metal and had a beautiful silvery blue sheen. The edges were still as razor sharp as they had been when the blades had come out of the forge many years ago. The hilts were covered in leather strips to hide the designs traced into them, as well as the fragments of gemstones embedded in them.

Inscriptions in the ancient language, different on each blade, were etched into the metal down the middle. Mellary ran her fingers down the symbols for strength and endurance. Strength on the right, endurance on the left.

Mellary slid the blades back into their plain leather sheaths and buckled them around her waist. She pulled her tunic down to hide the swords. Only then did she leave the room, locking the door carefully behind her. She looked around the empty hall and bent down, whispering words to seal the door, fusing the it to the frame.

The common room of the inn was full. Mellary hesitated at the foot of the stairs, looking around the smoke-hazed room. Most of the tables had people sitting at them. They looked to be people off the street, since the inn had been quiet up until this point.

Mellary found a seat at the bar, up against the wall with her back to a corner. She ordered a plate of food from a maid and sat back deeper into the shadows, listening to snatches of gossip. As she had discovered years ago, gossip was the only reliable way to get news in this country.

"…Been meaning to get that done, I promised…"

"…Family disappeared in the middle of the night…."

"…hear about the Dragon Rider…"

Mellary's head snapped up. Had they really just said Dragon Rider? Her ears perked up under the layers of hair. She glanced sidelong at the group she had heard the tantalizing tidbit from. A table behind her and off to her right. The group, indistinct in the bad light, was sitting with their heads together. Mellary twisted slightly in their direction and continued eating.

"Didn't you hear? The whole land must know by now. Tore out of here a few days ago, made a big spectacle at the gate. Held it open while he and his companion escaped." One of the people said. Murmurs went around the circle.

"Wonder what happened?"

"Who knows? And if you're smart you'll keep your voice down." Someone said to the first speaker. They snorted.

"As for the rush, you'd run too if the king was on your tail. The whole city knew he was coming at that point."

"The king is here?" Someone asked in shock. Mellary choked on her drink and coughed.

"Yeah, ya idiot. Where, ya been this whole time, had yer head in the ground? Better go put it back and hope the patrols don't notice ya. They've been nabbin' people right off the street an draggin' em in for questioning." The new speaker had a thick accent. "Whole city's full o' fear. Bet the governor's drownin' in it. He let the_ Rider_ git away." He whispered the word Rider.

Mellary listened intently, staring at the wall. She had known about the Rider; she had heard the first rumors a few weeks ago from an acquaintance that she visited semi-regularly who had connections with a spy for the Varden.

"So are you heading back to the V-" One of the people around the table began. One of his friends cut him off. They hissed something in his ear.

"No, I'm in town fer a few more days. You fellas ain't rid o' me yet." The speaker leaned back. "How's the crop intake comin'?" Their conversation took a normal turn. Mellary leaned back on her seat, the plate empty. Her head was spinning.

Mellary headed for the stables as soon as she could get out of the smoky room. She stood with her forehead against Tanyian's side, a brush in one hand. _What am I doing?_ She asked the horse. Tanyian snorted and shook her head.

"I think so too." Mellary muttered. The stable boy had done a good job of cleaning her. Her hair was brighter than it had been coming into the city. Fortunately, a thin coat of dust still dulled her copper hair.

"He's here." Mellary whispered. "The king is here. Galbatorix." The name sounded harsh on her tongue. "What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud. Tanyian didn't answer, just looked as her with a big brown eye.

"I don't know either." Mellary said softly in her ear. She sighed and left the stable. At the door she paused and loosed the bolts that secured the slab of wood to the frame. Then she left.

Mellary woke when the sun leaked through the shutters. After making sure her tell-tale ears were covered, she headed down to the common room. The air was clear and the room was deserted, except for the maids. Mellary nodded and slipped out onto the streets.

She wandered around the city. Up the streets, through the maze, always heading deeper, following the pull in her mind it grew more insistent the closer she got to the heart of the city, into the wealthier parts. The buildings grew cleaner and the people more frequent. Mellary had worn one of her neater, cleaner outfits, so she didn't stand out as a commoner against the city's wealthy. One of her swords was hanging in plain view, the other was hidden.

The pull strengthened. It also began to hurt, pounding against her temples. Mellary winced and put her head down as she walked, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

She sped up, passing the markets and the dark temple sitting at the crest of the hill. The pull focused, straight ahead of her. It was close. She stopped and looked up, straight at the walls of the palace. The pull was coming from somewhere in there. Mellary swore.


	2. Getting Ready

Mellary ducked her head and slid back into the crowd, hoping one of the intensely watchful guards hadn't seen her. She'd probably get thrown in the dungeon for a day.

She faded back into the crowd like she had practiced over the years. One of the guards called something and Mellary almost flinched and looked back. But no running feet followed up the call, no angry yells. She couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief once the palace vanished around a corner. She stopped and leaned against a wall. For some reason, her legs were weak.

Mellary walked quietly back to her room in the inn, keeping her head down and her hair covered the whole way. Once in the privacy of her room with curtains drawn over the window she tossed her cloak onto her bed and ran her fingers through her hair, unraveling it completely.

The palace! The palace of Dras-Leona, where the KING of the Empire was currently residing. She couldn't break into the place where the king was staying! It had to be the most heavily guarded building in the entire land. Not to mention the most dangerous. Anyone who even looked at it cross-eyed was probably dragged off to the side and tortured. The chances that she would come out of there alive and whole were… smaller than she liked to think about. On top of it all, the persuasive sensation in the back of her mind was nagging her consciousness, building to a low keening sound as she had gone farther and farther away from the palace.

Mellary growled in frustration and punched the wall in a fit of temper that would have been unheard of in the elven society. The rough wood walls scraped the skin off her knuckles. Mellary stared at the bright dots of blood as pain pricked her mind.

"That's it." She muttered. She pulled her brush out of her bag and began to braid her hair. "I'm done, I'm going. I won't do something that will put my life in such flagrant danger for something that I don't even know about. This could be a trap. I'm not walking into it like a blind mouse." She muttered to herself. The keening in her head started up again.

"Shut up!" Mellary hissed at it, putting all her frustration for the situation into the two venomous words. It quieted with a mournful sigh that wrenched her heart.

She threw her few belongings that had gotten scattered around the room into her bag. It was then she noticed she had depleted her supply of medical herbs. Mellary sighed. She weighed the nearly empty pouch in her hand, and decided that a few more minutes in this crowded, dirty city wasn't worth the risk of getting caught in the wild unprepared. She pulled her cloak back on and wandered off in search of an herb shop. And wound up in a map store.

_What am I doing here?_ Mellary asked herself as she looked through a roll of maps of Dras-Leona. For a reason she wasn't quite sure of, she had turned into a tiny, one roomed shop right beside an alley. A faded sign with a map drawn on it had been hanging over the doorway. She had a penchant for maps, but this was ridiculous.

Mellary pulled a map from the roll and raised an eyebrow. The map was beautiful, tiny details drawn by a precise hand. The passages of the palace were missing, just a big blank spot, but the streets around the palace were done in fine detail, every door way clearly outlined. Mellary's eyes swept across the paper. There, around the palace were several doorways that led into the wall. Several looked like they led into the courtyard, or the kitchens.

"May I help you, miss?" Mellary looked up. Standing next to her was a man who looked to be the shop keeper.

"I'm a little lost." Mellary gave him a smile. "I haven't been here in years, and I'm afraid none of the streets look familiar."

"Well, you won't get any help from that map. It's an older one, drawn by my grandfather."

"It's a beautiful map."

"That it is. He always had an eye for the finest details. However, you may need one of our newer maps today." The shopkeeper led her past the rolls of maps and vanished into the back room. Mellary glanced over her shoulder. Shelves formed two rows facing inward, creating a corridor of sorts. The path to the door was clear if she needed to get outside in a hurry.

"Here you go, miss." The shopkeeper returned, carry a roll of paper that was much brighter than the yellowed sheet she had in her hand. He spread it across an empty table for her to look at. Mellary leaned over the map. The streets looked the same, but many of the little illustrations that had been on the older map were gone. The new version was plain and simple, free of clutter. Many of the shops on the older map were gone on the newer version.

Mellary looked over the whole map, knowing that the shopkeeper was watching her, but her eyes lingered on the fringes of the blank palace.

"It's a nice map." She said, knowing the shopkeeper was waiting for her to say something.

"Done by my son. He's much more talented than I am. Also farther away from the family business. He volunteered for the city guard in the Emperors name."

So the map had been done by a loyal citizen. Someone, a woman from the high pitch of the voice, called from the back of the shop. The shopkeeper excused himself and vanished behind a door. Mellary quickly spread the two maps out side by side and quickly scanned them, searching for discrete differences around the palace.

Finally she spotted one. On the old map there was a doorway, leading into blankness, but if she remembered correctly, was below the main body of the palace building. There was only a smooth wall on the newer version. It had probably been covered up by royal decree. The doorway was in a back alley, hidden from the main streets.

Mellary heard the shopkeeper's footsteps returning and she whipped the old map off the table, rolling it up in a flash. She put her finger on the inn she was staying at just as he came out the door. She traced a random path around the city.

Mellary checked the price tags on both of the maps. She really didn't have enough money to spare but… a map could come in handy.

She ended up buying the newer map, mostly because of the price. It bothered her that someone would bother to cover up a door and then not get rid of the maps that still had the doorway in them. The shopkeeper might have spotted the differences between the two. Perhaps the entire shop was a trap designed to lure in curious individuals. It was the only shop that featured maps of the city itself. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Mellary folded up the map and slid it into her belt as she walked down the street.

Mellary spent most of the day studying the map she had bought. She memorized the quickest paths from the nonexistent door, which she had marked on her copy, to the gates in the city wall.

There weren't many options. The palace sat in the middle of the city. She would have to duck through twisting and confusing streets. If there were soldiers on the roof tops she would be in serious trouble. As dusky light slid through the shutters Mellary looked up from the map and sighed. What was she doing? She had asked herself that question many times that day. She had though about it all the way back from outside the city. She had loaded up Tanyian with her bow and supplies that she had needed and left her outside the city. Tanyian would come when Mellary called.

Mellary paced her room, waiting for the sun to sink a few agonizing degrees. She went over all her things again, readjusting.

Mellary was wearing a shapeless servants dress taken from a washing woman who cleaned the dresses of the serving girls and cleaning maids who worked in the palace. Under the too big skirt both her short swords were belted to her waist. Slits in the top skirt allowed her to reach the weapons quickly. She pulled one out and tested the blade. A hair thin line of blood appeared on her finger as soon as she touched the metal. A set of lock picks was tucked into a pouch along with a set of throwing daggers, since she had left her bow with Tanyian. Her knife was tucked into the top of her right boot. She had taken a herb she had been saving for some time and died her hair. She hadn't been able to completely cover up the vivid red, and ended up with a muddy brown color.

Finally it was dark enough. Mellary slipped out of her room. The key she left on the dresser, magically scoured like the room of any trace. She set off toward the palace through the back streets.

Mellary found the narrow street easily enough. It ran along the high wall that surrounded the palace. Black marble turrets rose above her head behind the wall and obscured the sky. The moon was not yet visible, blanketing the street in darkness.

The top of the smooth stone wall was lined with spearheads. Luckily, there were no guards posted on top of the wall. Mellary pressed her head to the wall and heard something big move on the other side, its hide rasping against the stones. She drew back quickly.

The doorway was a little harder to find. Mellary had carefully estimated the distance from the entrance to the street to the doorway. She walked carefully, counting steps, and looked up to a blank wall. The nonexistent doorway was set on the opposite side of the street from the palace wall. The same stone pattern stretched the length of the wall with no breaks. Mellary scanned it quickly and didn't see any differences that might mark a passage. There had always been a possibility that the entrance had simply been bricked up because of a collapse, or the building had been vacated. She looked the wall up and down, rapping her already bruised knuckles against the stone. No hollow thud answered her knocks and blood began to congeal around her knuckles.

Mellary sighed and pulled a strip of cloth out of her pocket and began to wrap it around her knuckle. As she did she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She stared at an unusual squiggle carved into the wall where it met the cobblestone streets. She tilted her head to the side and moved to stand in front of the carving. Suddenly the cuts, all different lengths and depths, resolved themselves into a single tower carved into the stone. Mellary had to appreciate the art that had gone into the simple shape. It was only recognizable when looked at from directly in front. Carved where the wall touched the ground, the design was out of the main line of sight. A viewer had to be looking for it to see it.

Mellary knelt in front of the symbol. At the top of the tower was a small indentation in the stone. Mellary poked the tip of her finger in the indent and felt the smooth curve of metal. She dug her fingernail into a hairline crack and tugged out. A metal ring, the same color as the stone, lifted up. Mellary wrapped her hand around it and pulled. The door, the one that didn't exist, swung outward on silent hinges. The doorframe had been fitted so perfectly that it had been invisible in the light. A small room was hidden underneath the street. Mellary looked around. The street had been empty since she had arrived. She slipped in and pulled the door tightly shut behind her.

Darkness engulfed her. Mellary whispered for brilliance bloomed in her cupped hands, just enough to dimly light the room. It was the standard square room, not big at all. There were no decorations and no furniture. Instead, a steep staircase led down below the floor, heading back in the direction of the street. Back toward the palace. Mellary smiled. The presence, which had been relatively quite during the day, piped up again. It tugged her mind toward the dark maw of the stair case. Mellary let it lead her down into the darkness.


	3. The Easy Part: Getting In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

The passage was dark. The only source of light was the tiny magical bubble in her cupped fingers. As she walked down the passage she could see dusty brackets on the wall, intended for torches. They were adorned with thick cobwebs. It was doubtful this tunnel was used anymore.

The passage wasn't long. Mellary kept an image of the street in her mind, marking her passage under it and into the palace. Finally she came up to a blank wall with a rusted ladder. It looked so frail that Mellary doubted it could hold her weight. She looked up and saw the trapdoor. She extinguished her light, plunging her into complete blackness. Her eyes began to go wild; red streaks appeared on the edges of her vision.

Mellary found the ladder and climbed up carefully. Making sure not to hit her head on the stone trap door, she closed her eyes and whispered words that would enhance her hearing. She listened for any scrap of sound, whether it was the thud of footsteps, a heartbeat, or even the whisper of an intake of breath. She heard nothing. Satisfied that there was no one above her, Mellary pushed on the trap door. It swung open. Dim silver light of the rising moon reached her eyes. Mellary threw the trapdoor back and climbed out.

She was in a storage room. It hadn't been used in some time; inches of dust covered everything. A thin window that was too high to see out of was letting in the light. Stacks of boxes rose up around her. Mellary shook the dust off her stolen dress and lowered the trapdoor shut, careful not to let it make a sound.

The door had a rusted handle that looked like it was about to break off. But when she tried the door it held firm, locked. Mellary knelt next to the door and pulled her lock picks out from under her dress. The lock was an old one, and it didn't take her long to get it open. She listened again for footsteps outside the door. It would make her job much more complicated, if she had to explain what she was doing in an unused store room that had been locked for the past few years.

Confident that no one was coming, Mellary dusted herself off again and walked out. She was in a small back hallway, lit from above by a smoky lamp that hung from the ceiling. Mellary shut the door and twisted the lock behind her. She set off down the hallway, following the pull.

The palace had a grand face. As she worked her way toward the front of the palace the decorations became more elaborate, carvings and little statues appearing in niches in the wall. The floors turned from plain, worn stone to shiny marble. She began to pass servants going every which way. Most of them were holding something or another and they rushed by, heads down. Mellary could see the weariness on their faces. She passed by an unattended basket of dusting rags. Mellary snagged a few and tucked them into her belt, twisting one between her fingers.

Unlike the city, the palace had a clear layout. The hallways here straight and wide, mostly formed in square patterns, where the city streets were twisting paths that could lead anywhere. The city was a maze, the palace was the opposite. It made following the pull in her mind easier.

The presence led her deep into the palace, much deeper than she was comfortable with. She followed it to toward the heart of the palace, where the noble's dining rooms were. As Mellary walked past two giant gold doors she flinched and slid sideways into the shadows. The presence led her to a narrow staircase set into the wall. She went down two flights of stairs. If being in the palace made her jumpy, being underground was ten times worse. Every shadow, of which there were many, made her jump.

There were no servants down here. If Mellary got caught she had no excuse for being down here.

She passed by big doors, most likely reinforced iron, with fancy locks on the outside. She was happy to walk straight past them. If the pull was coming from inside one of those, there was no way she was getting in and getting out of the palace alive. Finally she found the door. It was a simple door, the standard cast iron. The lock on the front was a little more complex than the one on the storeroom door, but it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

Mellary had it open in a few minutes with her lock picks. She tucked the slim strips of metal back into her pockets with a thankful pat. The latch turned easily. Mellary pulled the door toward her. It didn't budge. She pushed it away. It still didn't move.

Mellary frowned and wiggled it back and forth .She heard something on the other side rattle slightly. Dead bolted from the inside.

Mellary shook the door, listening for the sound. It was coming from near her head, right under the ear she had pressed up against the door.

She placed her fingers over the spot and whispered to the metal. She slid her fingers across the door. The deadbolt followed with a clunk as it came free of the door. Mellary smiled to herself and pushed the door open. She swung in and shut it quietly behind her. She slid the deadbolt back into place and turned around.

The room mostly looked like the storage room she had come in through. There were boxes lined up against the walls and stacked up two or three high. Mellary knocked on one with a fist. A metallic rattle, sounding like coins, came from the inside. Settled on everything was a fine layer of dust.

There was one thing, sitting in the middle of the room, that didn't have dust on it. A wooden pedestal, carved like a giant claw, stood in the middle of the room. A velvet blanket hid whatever it was cradling. She could see little bits of straw poking out from under the velvet blanket. The pull in her mind grew, forcefully insisting she come closer and remove the cover. Mellary could swear it sounded excited. Excited and nervous.

She reached out and stroked the velvet. It was the softest ting she had felt in years. It felt like swan's down, or the fur of a new born fawn. Mellary curled her fingers around the edge slowly. If she was ever going to go back, this would be the moment. This was when she could turn around, leave and not look back. The absolute point of no return. She couldn't say how, but she knew her life was about to change. For better or worse, she couldn't tell.

The presence begged. Mellary swallowed and whipped the blanket off.

She gasped, and the velvet slipped from her suddenly limp fingers and fell to the floor. Mellary could only stare. She had heard stories, but still…

Before her, in a nest cupped in the carved claw and lined with straw and velvet, were two stones, side by side. Each was as big as her head. One was a deep shade of blood-red ruby. The other was the most perfect shade of emerald she had ever seen. They both had veins of white spidering over the surface, dividing it in to uneven facets.

Mellary knew what they were even though she had never seen one. Dragon eggs.

She was in such trouble now. She knew that in the back of her mind. She would never be able to smuggle a dragon egg out of the Imperial Palace of Dras-Leona.

But that had all faded to the back of her mind. Slowly, overcoming all other thoughts, was a feeling of joy. Joy, happiness, and… love. It took over her mind, pervading every corner with a rich sensation, like she was slowly being covered in warm honey. She had felt something like this, once. A long time ago. It stirred a deep longing within her.

But it all fled in an instant as a click reached her ears.

Mellary whirled and stared at the door in horror. The deadbolt was sliding across the door, away from the latch. It clicked and began to turn as Mellary looked wildly from side to side. There was nowhere to hide. There was nowhere to run. She was trapped.

The door opened. The person who had opened it looked at her with astonishment in his maroon eyes. A shade. Things had just gone from very bad to much, much worse. Her life expectancy had just been cut drastically short. And to make the terror complete, behind the shade stood the King.

Mellary gulped.


	4. The Hard Part: Getting Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

The shade was fast. Before Mellary could blink he had drawn his blade and lunged toward her, the wickedly curved sword slicing through the air toward her neck.

Luckily for her, Mellary was pretty quick too. She drew one of her slim blades and swung it up. The two blades met in midair with a ringing crash. Before the ring died Mellary pulled her second sword and whipped it toward the shades heart. He wasn't expecting that; his eyes went wide and he had to jump back to avoid it.

Something heavy and wooden smashed into Mellary's side, crushing her against the wall. Mellary's head hit the stone and her ears filled with a high pitched whine.

Mellary stumbled away from the wall. Her eyes were on the floor which was swaying the deck of a ship. Something warm ran down her cheek. Blood.

Something flashed in the corner of her vision. Mellary jumped to the side as the shade's curved sword sliced through the air where she had been an instant before. Fire roared toward her. Mellary barely managed to get the words out of her mouth to block the fire before it reached her, passing on either side of her body. It struck the crates behind her. The wood was consumed in an instant and the gold coins melted into a molten pool. It spread over the ground. Coins fell, sending drops flying through the air and burning holes in the hem of Mellary's borrowed dress.

Mellary dodged a wooden bar as it hurtled through the air and blocked the shades swing. She struck with her other sword when he was recovering from the block, catching him on the arm and opening up a gash. The shade hissed through his teeth and his maroon eyes narrowed with hate.

He grabbed her sword, the blade biting deep into his hand. The shade jerked it toward himself. The tip of his sword was in front of him; he almost impaled Mellary with it when she stumbled forward after the sword. Mellary let go. The shade tossed the blade behind him. It hit the floor with a clear ring and slid out the door.

Mellary clenched her remaining sword with both hands and shifted her feet. She was so concentrated on the shade that she was taken completely by surprise when the sharp mental spike smashed through the first layer of her mental shield like it was nothing more than glass.

The attack continued, hammering on her second layer. She nearly screamed as pain filled her head, driving out every thought. She grabbed her head with both hands and closed her eyes, falling to her knees. Only years of training kept her from dropping her sword.

A sharp, concentrated force hit her side, knocking her over. The physical pain overwhelmed her for a heartbeat, giving her the breath she needed. Mellary shoved back, forcing the spike out of her mind and pouring energy into the shields.

She opened her eye to see the shade standing over her, the tip of his sword just barely touching her throat. Mellary glared up at him, refusing to let him see just how scared she was. Moving slowly, she picked herself up off the stone floor, sitting up. The room spun around her, but she kept her eyes focused on the shade, watching for the tiniest shift to indicate a strike.

The shade grinned and drew back his sword. Mellary lunged off her knees, twisting as the sword plunged toward her. It slid by her side, slicing through the dress and into her skin. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard to the side. There was a crack and it was the shade's turn to stumble away. He swore. Mellary grabbed her sword off the ground and brought it up.

The king laughed. Mellary's eyes shifted to him. She was panting and close to her breaking point. She couldn't take another round of fighting.

The king fell silent and his eyes focused on her. The shade stepped up by the king's side, rubbing his wrist and glaring at her. Mellary held her breath.

_Squeak_. The sound made her jump. There was a knocking sound followed by a crack. She turned to look at the stones on the pedestal, her eyes wide.

The emerald egg has a long crack running straight down the middle. As she watched more cracks snaked across the surface. A tiny piece at the top trembled, them popped up, falling down the side and leaving a dark hole.

Mellary stepped up, the tip of her sword drifting towards the floor as she watched, transfixed. Footsteps came from behind her. Mellary circled the pedestal as the king and the shade approached. They stood around the middle of the room, watching.

It was silent as more shards broke loose from the egg. Finally it imploded, shell falling into the center. A green creature wound it's way out of the pieces. It sat in the straw, blinking its emerald eyes at her.

The first though that crossed Mellary's mind as she watched the hatchling was the it was a lot like her when she was younger; long, thin, and uncoordinated. The baby dragon was as long as her arm. Its legs, all four of them, were thin and spindly, bones sticking out at odd angles. It had tiny dull talons on each foot.

It turned those startling green eyes away from her and licked at its deep emerald scales, where some of the membrane from the egg still clung. It's head was triangular, with scaled ridges over both eyes. It's slit pupils held a deeply intelligent look. A jaw dropped down to let a long red tongue snake out, and Mellary caught a glimpse of gleaming ivory fangs.

Laying flat along the dragonet's sides were thin ridges. They reached from the shoulder blades down to the dragon's hindquarters. Mellary suspected they were the backbone to the dragon's wings.

Thin bumps, like spikes, ran along the hatchling's backbone and down the whip it had for a tail. The tail was about as long as the dragon was.

The shade reached toward it. The dragon shied away, hissing at the bone white man, baring its little fangs. Mellary almost giggled at the show of bravery from such a tiny, fragile creature.

"Durza." The king said quietly. The shade, Durza, pulled back with a scowl.

The little dragon got to its feet shakily. It walked a step toward Mellary, squeaking as its new legs gave out under it.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, Mellary reached out and brushed her fingers along its snout.

Icy pain raced up her arm and into her body. She closed her eye tightly. Silver filled her mind, daggers drove deep into every part of her. Her legs threatened to give out, her mind wanted to slip into the threatening darkness, into sweet relief from the pain. It took all her willpower to stay conscious and on her feet. As it was, she went down to one knee, trembling.

But with the pain came energy. It washed over her, banishing her exhaustion. She felt the bleeding stop, and her mental defenses were reinforced. Energy ran down her legs and up her arms, giving her the strength to fight. The strength to run.

Mellary opened her eyes cautiously. Staring at her, its eye inches from her own, was the dragon. Her _dragon_. _Her_ dragon.

It trilled, and blinked it's eyes happily. Her fingers were still on its head.

The dragon moved forward unsteadily, brushing its head up against her cheek, like a cat. It stepped onto her shoulder, level with the pedestal. It walked along her shoulders and wound across the back of her neck, and settled there with its tail twining around her throat, draped around her shoulders like a scarf. She stood slowly.

"Well now," the king said. "That changes things."

Mellary shook her head. Then she sprang backwards, twisting around. In a single, fast stride she was out the door. Durza's sword, which had moved as soon as she had, bit deeply into the wooden pedestal. She could hear him swearing as he tried to pull it out.

Something, she didn't see what, swept her feet out from under her. Mellary managed to roll with the momentum, grabbing her sword that was lying on the floor. The dragonet screeched. She came up on one knee, blade out in front of her, as Durza came running out the door. And straight onto her sword.

His white face went even whiter, but he raised his blade, ready to strike her down even as he stood impaled on her sword.

Mellary didn't have time to reach for her other blade and plunge it into his heart, killing him forever. She didn't even have time to think. She just moved, twisting the blade to the side and shoving it away from her.

Durza dropped to the ground as his curved sword clattered down next to him. Dead, but not dead. Mellary turned, her blade dripping with the shade's blood, and ran down the hallway. She didn't look back to see the king standing over Durza's body, staring down at the shade.

She ducked into the stairwell. Standing across the opening of the stairs was a great metal door. It had stood open when she had come down, and was still open now. Mellary grabbed the edge and heaved, pulling it out away from the wall. As soon as it started to move it picked up speed, and swung shut with a crash.

She whispered up fire and melted the door into the frame. She followed it with a blast of water, cooling it in place.

Mellary darted up the stairs. She didn't stop when she reached to top, didn't slow and try to meld with the rush of servants. She wouldn't have been able to, with blood rushing down her face and a green dragon coiled around her neck.

Some ran screaming, some could only stare in shock as she flashed past. Somehow, she managed to avoid passing the main halls, instead choosing the plain, guard free back halls, where there were less people. So only a few people saw her mad dash through the palace, and none saw her slide into the storage room and down into the hidden passage.

Mellary didn't relax once she was in the dark. She kept moving quickly, letting the dim light hang in the air in front of her as she fumbled for the cloak she had folded up and tucked into it's own little pack. She slung it around her shoulders over the dragon. It squeaked as the light fabric settled over it. Mellary shushed it, rubbing a finger under it's chin. She felt its purr in her bones. Mellary clasped the cloak around her throat. It was a plain brown color, with a grey or green tint in certain lights. It was cut to brush the ground on her, and the hood was voluminous enough to cover the wound on her head.

She tugged the hood up over her muddy brown hair and cautiously opened the hidden door. No one was in the night cloaked alley. She carefully closed the door. She could feel the weight of the palace wall behind her, weighing down on her shoulders.

She didn't run, in case anyone was watching, but she did walk very quickly. She clung to the shadows, grateful the darkness hid the strange lump under her cloak.

Mellary followed the back path she had memorized from the map that afternoon. Once she saw a pair of guards in the distance. She ducked into a doorway, hoping feverishly they hadn't seen her. So far no alarm had sounded.

The rout she had chosen led to a back gate. It wasn't know to many, but Dras-Leona had two entrances. Or in this case, two exits. One was the big main gate. It had a full squad of guards all day, and was shut and under careful watch at night.

The second wasn't nearly so guarded. Mellary had passed by during the day, when she was tracing her path so she would remember it better. There was a small guard house off to the side of a wooden gate, only big enough to let a few people or a single wagon pass at a time. The house was only big enough to hold one or two guards. She had managed to peek in earlier and only seen one big, fat, lazy guard, who had been about to fall asleep.

As the door came into view, closed and barred with a thick wooden beam, Mellary relaxed. It was then that a huge brass boom, like a giant bell, sounded from the palace up the hill. Mellary froze for a second. The King must have finally blasted the door she had sealed, or one of the servants who had seen her had raised the alarm.

She broke into a run as a light appeared in the window of the guard house. The guard she had seen earlier stumbled out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Wha…" Was all he managed to get out. Mellary struck out with the hilt of her sword, thumping him on the temple. The guards eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the grimy street. Mellary threw off the crossbar, letting it fall to the street with a thud. She raced out of the city and into the dark night.

Mellary gladly let the cool air fill her lungs as she ran. Her heart was pounding pleasantly from the sheer exhilaration of being outside the city walls again.

_Tanyian. _She called mentally. The dragon squeaked. A feathery feeling brushed by her mind in protest from the volume of the mental shout. Mellary rubbed its head soothingly. A second probe. Hungry.

"Not now." Mellary murmured with a smile. A dark shape moved on the horizon. Mellary jumped, but then saw the moon-bathed copper horse. Mellary didn't slow as her mare ran up on to one side of her. They matched paces expertly. Mellary reached over and tangled her hand in Tanyian's mane. She jumped in mid stride and swung up onto the horses back. The dragon squeaked in sudden protest, making Tanyian jump forward, startled. Mellary sent her soothing thoughts, explaining the dragon in the best way possible. Tanyian snorted, but kept running.

Behind them the gates to the city opened, and mounted guards poured out. They fanned out, searching the darkness around the city, swinging lit torches through the air. But the light they wielded blinded them to the dark figure rapidly disappearing into the night.


	5. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

While things might not have been bad, they certainly weren't very good. The errant thought, or more like a string of short ideas, floated through her tired brain as she nearly tumbled off of her horse's back.

They had been riding through the cold dark like shades were chasing them for the better part of the night. The moon had long since vanished; the night was almost over. Tanyian had been keeping up her full gallop for the entire time and was exhausted. Mellary could hear it in her deep, rasping breaths as she tried to unlock her knotted muscle from their clamped position. The horses heaving sides were making her legs scream as they were forced to move. She could see Tanyian's exhaustion in the foam dripping from her mouth, in the way her head was hanging so low to the ground.

Mellary fell, barely catching herself on her arms before her head hit the ground. Her numb legs slammed into the dirt, sending shoots of pain into her brain. Mellary sat up slowly. The dragon dropped from her shoulders with a squeak. It had fallen asleep a while ago, after a few _hungry_'s feathered across her mind. The creature looked at her lying on the ground and snickered.

Mellary rubbed her legs, kneading needles of feeling back in. She was a little dizzy, and felt slightly sick to her stomach. It could have been blood loss. She had been running through Dras-Leona with a bleeding shoulder wound that was just deep enough to be dangerous if left alone. She had only had time to fix it hap-hazardously. She had wrapped it with a bandage. She hadn't even touched a bandage in years, much less used one. But she had been too tired to even remember the words of healing. Mellary had been much better than the other little ones at remembering the Ancient Language back years ago, and exponentially better at using it. She suspected it was the mix of blood from two races that flowed through her veins that gave her such power.

And now she had a dragon. A dragon that was mewling like a cat as it brushed up against her booted calves. Another feeling of hunger drifted through her mind, more insistent this time. Mellary pulled herself to her feet, leaning heavily on Tanyian's side. Her legs were still unwilling to support her weight. Mellary opened one of her packs and produced a few strips of dried meat from a few weeks ago. She offered one of the strips to the dragon. It downed the meat like a hungry wolf.

Mellary picked it up gently and set its slim body down on Tanyian's back with the rest of the meat. The dragon settled down easily, devouring the rest of the meat until its thin little stomach poked out. Mellary pulled Tanyian's head up.

_Come on girl. _She said to the horse. The dragon cocked its head to the side and squawked at her. She reached back and stroked its head soothingly. _Let's cool you down before you catch cold. _

Mellary began walking. Tanyian followed her through the darkness. Mellary didn't really know where she was going. They had run in to a cloud bank that had obscured the stars. She had never really been in this region before, and didn't recognize any landmarks.

The long skirt of her servant disguise was tangling in her legs. Mellary didn't know how she had been able to run through the city with the skirt trailing on the ground. She pulled her knife out of her boot and sliced the skirt off at the knee. Not one to waste when she had so little, Mellary folded up the length of fabric and tucked it into one of the pockets on her bag.

They walked on until the grey light of dawn appeared on the horizon. Mellary tilted her head back to enjoy the warmth. She closed her eyes and tumbled over backwards, unconscious before she hit the ground. The stress of waiting anxiously all day, infiltrating the palace, fighting Galbatorix and Durza, bonding with the dragon, use of magic, sprinting through the city, riding half the night, and walking the rest of it had finally caught up to her. It was quite a list for anyone to accomplish.

Tanyian settled on the ground next to her owners sleeping body, also exhausted. The hose, her copper body still damp, closed her big eyes also.

The green dragon raised its head to greet the dawn. It cast an emerald gaze over the horizon, keeping watch as its Rider slept.

Mellary was soaring over the forest, happily caught between the sapphire sky and the emerald treetops below. The wind whipped through her hair, which streamed out behind her in a red banner. She laughed.

The bright sunlight dissolved into blackness. Mellary cracked one eyelid, which felt like lead, and stared into slit green eyes. She groaned and rolled over, depositing the squeaking dragon on the ground next to her. Her back was sore where she had been lying on a root all night. Or rather, all morning. The last thing she consciously remembered had been dawn, and now the sun was high in the center of the sky.

The dragon stalked around like a cat so it could stick its face into hers. The _hungry_ tendril drifted across her mind again.

"When aren't you hungry?" Mellary grumbled as she stood. Somehow in the process of standing she had offended ever single stiff and sore muscle in her body.

She offered the dragon the rest of the strips of dried meat. It gobbled them up as she stretched. She actually felt mobile by the time she was done.

Mellary sat down next to the dragon and pulled it toward her. It squeaked in protest, but quieted instantly as she rubbed her fingers between the crests above its eyes. Mellary felt its rumbling in her bones. Contentment drifted across her mind.

"You're easily satisfied." She said to it. The dragon blinked happily at her.

Mellary ran her fingers over its sides, feeling the thin bones and new muscles. The bumps on its neck proved to be pointed, with a gap down by the shoulder blades. The ridges she had seen on its sides moved as she touched them, and the dragon unfolded a pair of translucent wings. The ridges she had seen were the bones that supported the wings, and had talons adorning the joints

The thing wasn't ridiculously thin. She could feel the ribs, but only barely. Its stomach seemed nice and full. Its tail was armored and whip quick as the dragon thrashed it back and forth, avoiding her hands.

The dragon scrambled up, using her clothes as a climbing material. Its sharp claws pricked her skin as the creature wrapped itself around her throat again.

"We better get going." Mellary said as she stood. _You don't mind if I ride? It will be quicker that way. _The dragon cocked its head to the side and chirped. Tanyian shook her long head from side to side. Mellary smiled and mounted up.

She had been riding for a couple of hours at least, and was well into the woods on the far side of the field when a horn call sounded from behind her.

Mellary spun as best she could, trying to get a glimpse behind her. The thick trees blocked her way, but she didn't really need to see to know. The only people who used horns were soldiers of the Empire. She even recognized the type of horn and the high brassy tone. It was the high call used by an elite regiment of hunters employed by the Empire. Groups had probably been sent out in all directions, and this one had found her resting spot. She remembered now that Tanyian had left a circle of cropped grass around the area. A stupid mistake.

That was really what it came down to. Mellary thought as she nudged Tanyian into a trot. It wasn't the big errors that usually caught up with people. It was the little things that could wreck even the most carefully laid plans.

Mellary turned her horse in a big loop and asked her to go faster. A little while later they arrived on the edge of the woods after having travel in a big arc, ending up a ways away from where they had previously entered. They arrived just in time to see the last of the hunting group vanish into the trees.

Mellary sighed as she laid out along Tanyian's neck.

"What are we going to do?" She said. "Do we hang back and let them pass us? Or do we let them chase us across the Empire?" She was thinking out loud. "If we let them pass us, there's always a chance we'll run into them moving around. And being chased obviously has disadvantages." She loosened her hair absentmindedly and ran her fingers through the tangled curls.

"We could go somewhere they wouldn't follow." She glanced behind them at the hoof prints in the soil. "North, where there's a lot of stone. Or south, to the desert. Or east, to the… forest." Mellary shook her head. "Not to the forest."

"What do you think?" She asked the dragon. "North or south?" The dragon chirped. Mellary turned her gaze to the horizon, to the mountains in the distance.

"Yeah, I think so too." She murmured absently. "North it is."


	6. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Mellary sighed and leaned back against a log. She felt content. Her stomach was full after a rich stew made from game she had brought down earlier. Judging by the bulge of the dragon's stomach and the satisfied look in its eyes, it was happy too. She was also cozy. Nights up north this time of year were cold, but Mellary had a roaring fire and a very warm dragon pressed up the length of her side.

In the three weeks since Mellary had escaped Dras-Leona the dragon and grown explosively, bigger almost every day. It had gone from the size of a house cat to the size a large mountain lion and twice the length.

After a couple of days it had gotten too big to wrap itself around her shoulders, which seemed to be its favorite spot. The dragon bound along beside her as Mellary rode Tanyian. They had crossed rivers and forest, always keeping an eye out for Imperial patrols. They had had to duck out of sight to avoid being seen on more than one occasion. Mellary suspected hiding five feet away from a passing patrol had aged her a few years. She had lain in that damp ditch for almost three hours. Another time Mellary had been asleep when an urgent sense drifted across her mind. She snapped awake in time to see torches rapidly nearing their campsite. The dragon had been staring at her with big fearful eyes. She was lucky the night had been warm enough to go without a fire.

They also stumbled into the middle of a group of Urgals traveling south at a run. The dragon had let out a screeching cry just before the group came into view. The Urgals had seen them, so there was no choice but to stand and fight. The dragon had proved itself to be a fighter even at that young an age, slashing with its razor claws and using its wings to make controlled leaps.

The dragon could fly now. It liked to take short hops, fanning out its wings and gliding to the ground as they were traveling. Today it had chased a songbird across the meadow, flapping after it and snapping at the bird's tail. The dragon managed to stay in the air the entire time. Mellary didn't see the end of the chase as the dragon vanished into the trees. But it soon came flying back across the field with a feather sticking out of its mouth and a self satisfied look in its eyes. She could easily guess how the chase had ended.

Mellary felt something touch her palm and realized she was running her fingers over the silver mark on her palm. The gedwëy insignia still amazed her every time she looked at it. It was slightly distracting, to see a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye when she was busy.

Mellary's magic had gotten stronger also. She could feel new depths she hadn't felt before when she started their fire or hunted. She had been stronger than most of the elves her age years ago when she had lived in Ellesméra. Mellary suspected it was because of her mixed heritage that she was stronger. Being a Rider had just increased it.

A wolf howled in the distance. Another voice soared to join it.

The dragon raised its head and looked in the direction of the wolves. Its tail twitched.

"They're singing." Mellary murmured. "To each other." She tilted her head back and stared at the stars. After years of looking at them over a campfire she knew every pattern, every constellation.

The wolves voices rose. More joined in with the duet. Mellary smiled sadly.

"Trust a wolf never to be alone." She said. "Pack creatures."

_Lonely._ A deep voice intruded the quiet Mellary had made her mind.

"Yeah, but I've learned to cope." She responded. Then it hit her. Mellary turned her head to see the dragon's green eyes boring into hers. "You spoke."

_We do that. _The dragon responded. It looked amused.

_I noticed._ Mellary said in return. "But they don't want me. I figured that out years ago. So I left."

_Half elf._

Mellary sighed. "And they hated me for it. For something I had no control over."

_Life isn't fair._

_It talks and delivers philosophy. _Mellary snorted and closed her eyes to sleep.

They left at dawn. Mellary banked the embers of their fire, hiding the ashes under dirt and leaves as the dragon hunted a small animal that had been slinking through their camp in the morning. It amazed Mellary that such a big animal could move so silently through the forest.

Mellary dug her map of the land out of her pack. She stroked the worn parchment as she laid it out on a blanket. Mellary liked maps. She had a nice collection from all over, all wonderfully illustrated. This particular map had been drawn by the resident expert of the elven city, given to her shortly before she left. Mellary placed a finger on where she estimated they were. Her eyes measured the distance between her finger and the edge of Du Weldenvarden. Even though it was a huge distance, Mellary still felt uneasy. She had to remind herself that there was a lake between the forest and her.

_The elves won't find us._ The dragon assured her.

"I hope so. I really hope so." Mellary whispered as she braided her hair.

_You could cut it._ The dragon suggested. _Your hair._

"I could. But I'm not going to." Mellary twisted some of the red locks with her fingers.

_Why?_

"Sentimental value. And it makes a good disguise." Mellary swung up onto Tanyian's back. "We should be moving."

Mellary was watching the dragon take big soaring leaps as she rode. She could feel its joy as it hung in the air above her head. Suddenly it took a big leap and shot into the sky. Its wings flapped and carried it higher than Mellary had seen it go before. The dragon wheeled around. Mallory's heart felt lighter as she watched it fly. Finally it landed next to her, triumph in its eyes.

"You need a name." Mellary said suddenly.

_Yes. _The dragon said.

Mellary thought back. Like all of the young elves, she had been taught the history of the Dragon Riders at a young age. She had grown up hearing the names of the most famous dragons of a rainbow of colors. But as she looked at her dragons deep emerald scales and intelligent eyes, none of them seemed to fit.

Mellary quickly discovered her dragon was male. She suggested some of the names pounded into her memory, but the dragon agreed with her that none of them seemed to fit. Mellary lapsed into silence as she ran out of ideas. They walked in quiet, listening to the birdsong.

"Embrald." She said.

The dragon cocked its head to the side. _Yes. _It said, thrumming happily. It took off, circling around her and twisting in a kind of air dance.

"Embrald." Mellary said to herself. "Emerald ember." It fit.

Embrald passed over her head in a rush of air that made Tanyian rear in surprise. A wash of joy in his wake made her smile, a rare moment of happiness.


	7. Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Mellary sat and shivered. Rain pounded down on her head, chilling her even through the hood over her head. She glared at the sodden pile of twigs sitting in front her. She had been trying for the last half hour to light a fire. Her flint hadn't worked, and even when she finally lost her temper and tried to use magic the wood had stubbornly remained cold and dull.

It had been raining since morning. Small pockets of snow clung to the shadows. Even in the heights of summer, snow could still be found on the ground this far north. It made Mellary melancholy to see the never ending grey skies.

In the weeks since Embrald first spoke to her he had grown to rival Tanyian in size. Each translucent green wing was twice as long as she was. They looked awkward, disproportionate to his body. But then again, Mellary had never seen another dragon to compare him to. She knew about the sage and his golden dragon hidden in the city, but she had been shepherded away every time she tried to get close. No elf wanted the taint of a half elf anywhere near their precious dragon. Mellary snorted a cloud of icy breath. Wouldn't they be surprised to see her now.

The green of Embrald's scales was the brightest color in their surroundings. The trees were green, but it was a dull, life-less color. Most of the luster had been leeched by the low clouds that Embrald disappeared into when he flew. It made him stand out a bit too much.

This far north there were few villages and even fewer people outside the villages. But it wasn't people Mellary was worried about running into. More and more frequently Embrald had been spotting parties of Urgals in the countryside. So far the groups had stayed small, no more than raiding parties. But they were still something to be avoided. Embrald helped guide Mellary around the Urgals from the sky while she rode Tanyian.

Mellary stretched and curled up on her side, moving closer to Embrald. He spread a giant wing and draped it over her. It was an excellent way to keep warm during the cold nights. Tanyian didn't need similar protection; she had grown a thick coat on the journey.

Mellary drifted into a deep sleep to the chorus of a family of bobcats somewhere in the night.

_Mellary!_ Embralds voice screamed in her mind. Mellary bolted to her feet, the dagger she kept in her boot top shining in her hand. But the clearing where they had camped for the night was empty. Mellary whirled, scanning the trees for the slightest movement. Her loosed hair drifted around her waist and the cold breeze chilled her ear tips.

Mellary suddenly felt the stiffness of her joints. The cold had settled deep into her bones while she had been sleeping. The giant mass of the green dragon was no where to be seen. He must have left while she had been sleeping, leaving her to the cold.

_Embrald!_ She shrieked. Tanyian rolled her eyes. Mellary finally caught the waves of fear rolling off Tanyian's bronze coat. She slid the dagger back into her boot sheath and hurried to her horse, grabbing Tanyian's nose right before the horse reared. She held the beast down, stroking the velvet nose. Tanyian fidgeted, but the white around her eyes gradually disappeared.

_What's wrong?_ Mellary asked. Now that she was concentrating, something bugged her. It was a subtle feeling of danger, nothing she could name, but something wasn't right. It was like being slightly off balance but not really noticing and not knowing why. She shushed Tanyian once more and let go.

Mellary buckled on her sword belt. The weight of the twin blades was comforting. As she rapidly braided her hair she searched for Embrald. He was flying, off north of where they were. And he was very agitated.

_Embrald? _Mellary asked, softer. _What's wrong?_ She scanned the patchy skies. For once the clouds only half covered the sky, letting beams of sunlight lance down.

_Urgals._ Embrald replied.

Mellary spun in a tight circle. She didn't see anything through the gaps in the trees. The plains were flat and empty.

Something behind her eyes pulled and she gasped as her vision flashed green. When it cleared she wasn't looking at the trees in front of her.

The ground sped below her at an incredible speed. The road was only a thread and she could see the mountains in the distance. The sky around her was a clear blue and patch-worked with fuzzy clouds.

_What…_ Mellary asked in amazement. She heard Embrald chuckle.

_The world from my view. _Mellary noticed how all the colors were twisted. All were muted except for green. It shone bright. The trees and grassland were ablaze with color.

She noticed something moving on the road so far below. Suddenly the vision swooped, the ground rushing up so fast it made her stomach spin. Seeing the ground coming closer but feeling her feet firmly on the ground made her dizzy.

But what she saw drove the dizziness right out of her mind. Coming up the road at a fast trot was a column of Urgals. And not just the average, everyday Urgal. Marching four to a row were Hull. Each Hull was armed with a shield and a broadsword that looked too heavy for Mellary to lift. Each had a chest plate at least an inch thick and a solid helmet.

Some had long bows, probably about six feet in length, strapped to their backs. She had never shot one, but had watched as some of the elven archers practiced with them. Even some of the strongest had trouble pulling the heavy string back. What was worrying about the bows was the strength. Shot properly, an arrow could punch straight through a wooden target and keep right on going. Mellary was sure it could do the same with a human.

The vision shifted again, looking up the trail. Only a little ways away Mellary could see the grove of trees they had spent the night in. Looking closer, she could see herself, standing stock still with wide and vacant eyes. The gap between the Hull and the grove was rapidly closing. Their snuffling noses couldn't miss her scent once they got close enough.

_Gotta run._ Mellary thought anxiously to Embrald as she pulled away, trying to return to her own mind. She pulled a little too hard.

Reeling from mental whiplash, Mellary stumbled to her packs and threw them over Tanyian's back. She never rode with a saddle, preferring to guide her horse with thoughts. Mellary extinguished the fire with a word as she jumped up on her horse's back. Tanyian took off as soon as Mellary climbed on. She had to wrap her arms around the horses neck to keep from falling off. Tanyian was galloping as fast as she could, having caught Mellary's fear.

They sprang out of the clearing and dashed across the plains with a speed made Mellary gasp. The grove shrank quickly.

Thirty seconds after they left a deep, guttural shout came from behind them. Several more bellows rose instantly. Suddenly silence, except for the pounding of Tanyian's hooves, reigned. Mellary bowed her head over her bronze horse's neck and squeezed her eyes shut. She could see them, milling about in confusion and sniffing the ground, searching for the scent the suffused the clearing. She could imagine them following her scent out of the grove and listening for Tanyian's loud, rapid hoof beats.

There was a crash from behind and Mellary glanced back to see the Hull burst through the trees. Their long powerful legs ate up the ground between the fleeing horse and the broken ranks of Urgals as they charged.

Fortunately for Mellary, Urgals, not even Hull, could run as fast as a horse galloping at full speed. They had a lead, and they were managing to keep it. They raced through the grass.

_Mellary, STOP!_ Embrald's command ripped through her mind. Tanyian, who caught the edge of the shout, reared and plunged. Mellary shouted to her.

Air moved past her head, followed by a tearing sound. A wickedly sharp, hooked arrow buried itself in the ground next to them with a thump. The shaft had to be as long as her arm.

Mellary pulled Tanyian's head down and dug her heels in. She hated to use such measures, but it was the only way to communicate with the frightened animal. Tanyian jumped forward again.

_MELLARY! You have to STOP! There's more Urgals ahead of you! _Embrald called down.

_WHAT?_ Mellary screamed back. She felt the tug of Embrald pulling on her mind and threw her arms around Tanyian's neck. She grabbed her wrist and hung on tight as her vision twisted, and she was suddenly looking down on herself as Tanyian traveled through the grass.

Behind them charged the mass of Hull that had stumbled onto them at the grove. They were keeping a steady pace behind Tanyian. As she watched one of them fell back and put an arrow to his bow. By the time the arrow was arcing through the air Tanyian had moved out of range.

Suddenly a high, whining bugle sounded. Embrald looked ahead and she saw new movement. The vision focused on a second group of Hull, traveling in the same direction as the first. She saw them look up and raise their noses to the wind. They broke ranks and charged toward her.

Mellary snapped back to herself as Embrald let her go. She pulled Tanyian's head around to face away from both groups.

But the horse was beginning to tire. Mellary could sense it. Tanyian was pulling in deep breaths of air and froth flew from her mouth. Mellary bit her lip. Tanyian was a long distance runner, not a sprinter. Sweat was running down her sides. Soon the horse would falter, or tire. The Hull wouldn't. They were notorious for their endurance.

Would they make it?

Mellary nearly flew over Tanyian's head as the horse put her hoof in a hole and stumbled. She banged her nose hard on Tanyian's neck.

_Embrald!_ Mellary called. Her head buzzed as she felt the dragon looking through her eyes. She took in the Hull rapidly closing on her from both sides, the never ending plains, Tanyian's rough gait as she favored her injured leg, the small grove of trees directly ahead of her.

_Make for the trees._ Embrald told her, obviously.

_You think?_ Mellary shot back. She waited a breathless minute for Tanyian to crash through the undergrowth before she reined her horse in. Tanyian stood with her sides heaving and her eyes white all the way around. Mellary sent her half convincing soothing thoughts.

_I hope you have a plan because I sure don't._ Mellary told Embrald. He didn't respond as she heard the Hull getting closer. _Embrald? _She leaned down and healed Tanyian's ankle. _Tanyian and I need to get moving._ She was about to tell Tanyian to start running when Embrald finally spoke.

_No. You can't outrun the Hull. You know that._ The relative silence was shattered by a crash. Branched and leaves rained down around Mellary's head. Her green dragon landed next to the mare with a thud and extended one wing. _We have to fly._

Mellary stared at the dragon. _Can you lift me?_ He had never tried to carry things before.

_You're small. I'll manage._ Mellary scowled at the slur to her height. She had never been as tall as most of the elves. Even by human standards she was small.

_What about Tanyian?_ She stroked the mare's short hair.

Embrald whipped his long head back and forth in impatience. _I can't fly the horse. Not yet. They'll let her go. But we need to hurry. _

Mellary slid off the horse and grabbed her packs. Seeing Embrald's eyes narrow as she slung them over her shoulder she shrugged. _If you can carry me, a few more pounds won't matter._

Mellary stroked Tanyian's nose. "I'm sorry to leave you." She murmured. They had been together for a long time. _Mellary, we don't have time._ Embrald hissed. But surely she could do something for the horse?

Mellary put her forehead against the horse's nose. "_May you go unnoticed by those who would misuse and mistreat you._" She whispered in the ancient language, invoking her magic. She felt the words settle over the horse like a soft blanket.

_MELLARY!_ By now even she could hear the thud of iron boots outside the trees. Mellary dashed over and climbed into the grooved between two of the spikes on Embrald's back.

The great green wings lifted around her head and slammed down, jolting them into the air. Mellary's stomach dropped as they left the ground. Branches whipped her face, one scoring a red mark down her cheek. Then they burst through the trees and into the air.

Flying was better than it had looked, all those times when she had watched Embrald soar from the ground. It was better than the dreams she had. Her body felt lighter than air. Her mind was blank, free from fear and anxiety as the wind whipped past her face. It was like all earthly ties had fallen away and she was free.

Shouts from below brought her back to reality. She looked below, already so far down, and saw the Hull storming through the trees and coming out the other side, looking confused. Away from the trees she could see Tanyian's bronze body, head high, galloping away through the grass.

Embrald climbed higher and the air grew colder. Mellary shivered. She was going to have to get some warmer clothes if she was going to be riding Embrald this far north. But the view made up for the cold.

The whole plain was laid out before her as they rose. It made her feel small, to see the expanse of grass before them. They were hanging in empty air. Mellary wrapped her arms tighter around Embrald's neck. Mellary scanned the expanding horizon, and noticed a dark smudge.

_What's that?_ She asked. Embrald's head whipped around. He studied the smudge and growled. The deep rumble vibrated through Mellary's bones.

Suddenly one wing dipped down and they banked, streaming toward the spot. The green wings pulsed and they sped forward. They flew fast, and it didn't take as long as Mellary though it would to reach the smudge. Still, her legs were aching after an hour.

As they grew closer the smudge resolved into individual columns of smoke. The smoke rose from massive fires scattered over a huge patch of ground that had been completely cleared of green. Something moved over the ground, something Mellary couldn't quite see.

_Lower? _She asked Embrald. He dipped his wings and they glided down in a slow circle. The things on the ground came into horrible focus. Mellary leaned back, stunned. Her gripped on Embrald loosened. Startled, the dragon pulled upward with a jerk that almost made Mellary fall. She wrapped her arms around Embrald again. By now she was shaking so bad she could barely keep her grip. And not all of her tremors were shivers.

Alarmed and concerned for his Rider, Embrald shot away from the area and landed quickly. The sudden impact jolted Mellary loose and she tumbled off the dragon, landing on her back in the dirt. Her mind was still reeling from what she had seen.

Urgals. Not just Urgals. Hull. Hundreds of thousands of Hull, camped out on a patch of ground a mile in diameter.

"That was no raiding party." She whispered hoarsely. "That was an _army_." An army of Hull.


	8. Follow

"What are we going to do? What _can_ we do? Nothing. Really? Can't we do _something_? But that's an _army_. One Rider can't take on an army." Mellary stopped to breathe. She was pacing across the clearing they had seen from the air. It was surrounded by a ring of tall stones, completely inaccessible from the ground.

Embrald was lying along the curve formed by the stones. His slit green eyes tracked her back and forth as he tore into a deer that hadn't heard the wind whistling over his wings as he dropped from the sky.

"Should we warm somebody? But who'd believe us? But we don't even know where they're going. Or why. So, what do we do?" Mellary plopped down in the dirt and leaned back against Embrald's side. She glanced over just as her dragon tilted his head back to swallow a mouthful of meat.

_Are you alright? _ She asked. He had never carried her before. Even though she was slim and slightly short, it must have been hard on his relatively young wings.

_Fine._ He ripped out another bite.

_Any of that left? _ She just noticed the empty feeling in her stomach. Embrald fixed her with an amused eye.

_No_. Mellary made a face at him and dug out some dried meat. She nibbled at it half-heartedly.

"So, back to the beginning. What do we do about that massive bunch of stinking, murdering Kull?" They were a good ways away, almost ten miles distance from the camp. Up in the air, the campground was a blot on the horizon.

Mellary lay back and let her eyes drift shut.

The first light of dawn touched Mellary's eyes. She sat up and yawned. The sky overhead was grey, but mercifully free of clouds. One of the stones around their camp had a series of grooves running up the side, almost like steep steps. Mellary climbed up the boulder and perched on the top, watching the sun rise.

She had an idea, half formed in the back of her mind. Once the shock of seeing so many Kull together in such a great force had worn off, her mind had begun to work again. She was beginning to think normally.

Just as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon a great cloud of dust rose up, almost obscuring the sun.

Mellary jumped up and almost fell off the rock. She squinted at the dust cloud then remembered she was standing ten miles away from where they were. She wouldn't see anything.

She murmured swear words as she leapt down from the rock. She landed neatly on the ground and leapt for her pack.

Embrald's eyes snapped open as she noisily ripped into her pack and pulled out a shallow dish of clay. It was about as wide as hand when she spread her fingers out. Mellary set it down on the ground and splashed water into it. She waited impatiently for the water to settled, almost dancing from side to side.

Finally the ripples stopped. Mellary gently placed her hands on either side, careful not to disturb the water. She closed her eyes and focused on her memory of the Kull camp as she had seen it from above as she whispered the words for scrying.

The water was alive when she opened her eyes. The clear liquid had turned brown. Blurry figures rushed around, tearing down tents. Mellary watched as the orange circles of bonfires vanished, doused by workers smaller than the hulking Kull. Probably several contingents of Urgals were traveling with the army.

Mellary held onto the magic a minute longer, watching ranks form and begin to march. They were _organized_. That more than sheer numbers scared her.

She rocked back on her heels and felt the toll of scrying settle on her. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she felt slightly tired. Mellary picked up the bowl and drained the water out of it. She licked her lips to get every drop of water as she looked at Embrald.

_How long can you carry me? _ She asked.

_Long enough_. He responded, picking up her thoughts.

_Good. _She pulled out a blanket and spread it over his back before settling between the spikes on his spine. Her legs had been cut from the moving scales yesterday. It hadn't been anything she couldn't heal, but it had been painful and uncomfortable while flying. And she was still sore. It was worse than riding a horse.

Mellary felt a pang as she remembered her faithful mare. She hoped Tanyian had gotten away.

Embrald crouched and launched into the air. The wind whipped past Mellary's face as she felt the exhilaration of leaving the ground behind. Her dragon grinned.

It didn't take them long to return to the place where the camp used to be. As Mellary knew, it had been abandoned. A great patch of dead ground, it was dotted with black circles big enough for Embrald to curl up comfortable in. Leading away south was a wide, trampled trail.

Without her having to say anything, Embrald banked south. In a few minutes they had caught up the rearguard of the army. They passed almost a half mile of running Kull and Urgals before they reached the front of the column. Embrald slowed down, coasting on the breeze. Below them, far below them, the army was slowly falling behind.

_They're moving fast._ Mellary commented.

_Do we have any idea at ALL where they might be going?_ Embrald asked

_The Varden. They're going to the Varden. _ Mellary said with conviction.

_How can you be so certain they're heading to the Varden?___Embrald asked as he coasted. Mellary could feel the warm air on her face.

_What else could the king use the Urgals for? He's supposed to be the good guy, remember, protecting the citizens of the empire _from_ Urgals. If he used this army to attack a town or city then people would know that he could control them, and might be behind some of the raids. They'd rebel, and we'd have wide spread civil war. If the entire Empire decided to revolt, there's a good chance he's loose. _Mellary commented thoughtfully. _Maybe. I wonder. _

They were sill above the army. It was noon. The Urgals were still running, having covered miles.

Mellary stretched and yawned. _Maybe we should set down for a while. Take a break. _She frowned. _Are you tired?_

Embrald growled in answer. Mellary could feel his disdain at the thought of being tired this early in the day. He folded his wings and they plummeted. Mellary screamed happily as they sped up. The wind pushed against her body, almost yanking her off Embrald's back. They were dropping toward the army.

When they were still high above the Urgals, much too high to be clearly seen, Embrald snapped his wings open and pulled up out of the dive. They were still falling, but at an angle, and they were flying much faster than they had been. Mellary was pressed hard onto Embrald's green back.

_Was that punishment for implying tiredness?_ Mellary asked wryly. Embrald's laughter rang through her mind, sounding mischievous.

_No. This is._

Before Mellary could do anything, her world inverted. Gravity tugged at her, trying to pull her off her dragon. She grabbed for Embrald's neck and her fingers wrapped around one of his neck spines. She began to fall.

Embrald rolled over, throwing her loose body over to the other side. She would have been jerked off and into empty air if she hadn't had a death grip on the neck spike. Her nerves were trembling.

_We need to get you a saddle._ Mellary said shakily. She felt Embrald's growl rumbling through her body. _Sorry_. She said sarcastically. _We need to get ME a saddle._

By now they had passed far ahead of the army. Embrald traveled for a little while longer before settling down on a ledge. Mellary slid off and stretched. She watched as Embrald shook out his wings and crouched down to take off again.

_Hunting? _Mellary asked. Embrald nodded his great head and launched.

Later they watched the army come into view.

"We still don't know what to do." Mellary murmured. She twisted to look at Embrald. The green dragon was crouched amid a bunch of bushes, and blended in perfectly.

_About what? The army? I though we were just going to follow it until it gets wherever it's going. _

_ They're going to the Varden. _Mellary was certain. _We could go ahead. _

_ Do you know where they are? _

_ I have an idea. I know they're in the Beor Mountains, but I'm not sure where or how to get in. But if they are attacking the Varden, they'll have their own way in. We can just follow. _Mellary said logically. She was quiet for a while. _I was planning to go anyway. When makes no difference. _She said absentmindedly. Embrald turned to look at her. _Well, it's that or go to the king. He already tried to kill me once. I don't intend to give him a second chance. I'd be dead anyway if he found out I was a half-elf. _

They both turned back to watch the ranks of Urgals file past.

_What's that? _Embrald suddenly asked. Mellary focused and looked through his eyes. A single horseman was riding up to the head of the army. Embrald looked closer, and Mellary recognized with a shudder the red hair and maroon eyes.

_Durza. The king's shade. I killed him. _

_Apparently not. _Embrald commented. Mellary rolled her eyes.

_Shade's come back to life if you don't stab them in the heart. I missed the heart. _

_Apparently._ Mellary shot her dragon a look.

They sat in silence for a long time as the army passed. _These are going to be a couple long weeks. _Mellary sighed. Already she was bored. And watching such a destructive force was pulling her down into a slump. Not doing anything was against her nature.

The main bulk of the army passed and now they were watching the supply train and smaller groups pass. Then came the stragglers. Watching Urgals walk by one at a time gave Mellary an idea. It made her sit up with a grin.

Embrald saw. _What? _ He asked cautiously.

Mellary pulled herself up and settled into place. _Head back the way we came. Then circle around and stay high. _

Embrald did as she asked, uncertainties and caution radiating up. They were coming up on the last straggled, a single Urgal walking along. The next one was a ways ahead, and not looking back.

Mellary waited until they were above him. _Just like hunting deer._ Mellary said to Embrald. She felt his malicious satisfaction.

_ Drop._

They fell out of the sky, landing smack on top of the unsuspecting Urgal. He was crushed beneath the dragon before he could hear anything, dead before he could open his mouth. Embrald took off as soon as he hit the ground, the lifeless body of the Urgal clenched in one claw. They flew back, away from the army.

_We can't put him in a body of water, we'd poison the fish. _Mellary said, half joking. _This is far enough. _They were out of sight of the last of the army. Embrald opened his talons, letting the body drop to the earth below. If he hadn't already been dead, the fall would have killed him.

_Embrald, we have something to do for the next month._


	9. Tunnels

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

_There they are. _Mellary watched as the purple haze of the Beor Mountains dissolve into distinct peaks. They were flying above of the army, high enough to make Mellary short of breath. She breathed deeper, pulling in as much of the thin air as she could.

_How long do you think it will take them to reach the mountains? _Mellary asked.

_No longer than a week. At the rate they run, it will only take a few days for them to cross the desert, even camping every night. _Embrald responded.

Mellary stared at the peaks. Even miles away they seemed impossibly tall.

_What happens then? _She wondered. Embrald had no answer for that. Neither of them did.

_Nothing we can do right now. _Embrald said calmly. Mellary almost bounced up and down with impatience.

Suddenly the dragons head and long neck dipped down and vanished. Mellary gripped the spike in front of her hard and clenched her legs. Then the ground was rushing up at her before flipping over and hovering over her head as Embrald did a front flip. She was jerked sideways as he rolled over and unfurled his wings, steadying them. It was one of his favorite maneuvers, instead of simply banking.

Mellary had fallen off the first few times he suddenly flipped over in mid air. It was startling, and slightly scary. One second she could feel the rhythmic pulse of Embrald's great wings and feel his warmth through the thick leggings of her pants, and the next she was falling through empty air. However, she had never fallen more than fifty feet before she was either scooped up by a claw or he appeared under her and let her settle onto his back while they fell.

On one hand, it was annoying to be tossed in every which way without warning. On the other, they had both become really great flyers.

_One of these days a Kull is going to be looking up just as you do that and know that no natural bird would ever attempt something like that. He might have enough brains to realize that we're up here. _Mellary said wryly.

_I doubt it. _Embrald said back.

_They are after they found that squashed Urgal two days back. _They had done their customary drop from the sky, but Embrald had heard another Urgal coming up before they could fly away. The Urgal, one of the biggest Kull Mellary had ever seen, was much too heavy for Embrald to lift after a hard days work. They had had to leave him, ribs and skull pulverized, in order not to be discovered.

_You could just use magic._ Embrald had suggested. But Mellary was afraid that use of magic would be reported to the shade on some of his regular visits. If someone thought about it, there was really only one way that someone could trail the army and have enough power to take out the number of Urgals they did daily.

They flew back along the length of the army, past the few supply wagons and began to look for stragglers.

It was harder now to pick off individuals. Now they traveled in groups of at least six or seven. It was more of a challenge for Mellary and Embrald. They had to make a clean kill for obvious reasons. Mellary didn't want the might of an army of Kull turned against her and Embrald alone.

The last group they saw was a group of five. They were nervous, looking in every direction, and hurrying to catch up with the army.

Embrald passed them before dropping behind a hill. They kept low, shooting over the rough terrain. The green hills disguised Embrald in the dying sunset. The Urgals didn't see them until they were right above the group. Embrald dropped, claws digging into four of the five. His head snaked out, jaws open and white teeth flashing as they sank into the last Urgal. He took off, an Urgal hanging from each claw and one clenched in his jaws.

_And you think they smell bad. _He thought to Mellary as he let the bodies fall.

By the time they had flown ahead the army had made camp at the side of a river. From above Mellary recognized it as the shallowest, narrowest point of the Ramr. She also knew the water was fastest here.

_They're going to have a fun time crossing. I hope they know how to swim. _

_I think they weigh too much to swim. It goes with the size/weight issue. _

Mellary watched the lights below. Suddenly she frowned and looked again. Counted. Recounted.

_Embrald! We're missing some! _

_What? _His head moved back and forth as he scanned the army below. Mellary could feel panic rising in her. The army was short a company or Kull, around one hundred. Just gone.

_They must have gone up ahead. A vanguard. _

_But WHEN? And why? I really don't like this. _

Embrald shoved down with his wings and they sped up. Over rapidly fading hills and into the Hadarac Desert.

Mellary whistled. In the sunset the sand glowed red, making the desert seem like it was on fire. Hot, arid air washed over her face and caught at Embralds green wings, pulling them upward.

_Not tracks._ Embrald said. _Too much wind_.

_They can't have gotten that far._ Mellary said, trying to sound optimistic. She could feel his doubt.

A little while later Mellary rubbed her eyes and leaned forward on Embrald's neck. She was exhausted, and her eyes were tired. All light had faded and she could see nothing in the dark. And she could only imagine how tired her dragon had to be. He had been flying all day long.

_It's late. We need to rest. _She hated to admit it, but it was true. They glided down and settled between two dunes.

_Did you see anything? _She asked Embrald as she pulled her packs off.

_There's a big fire several miles away. It's far enough for you to sleep. _He knew she had an intense fear of Urgals. _They must have been gone a few days to get this far. Also, _His tone was… confused, Mellary thought.

_There's another fire beyond theirs. I can only see a glow in the distance, nothing else. _

_Must be their prey. _Mellary stretched out a hand and started a fire. It burned on the sand without wood.

_So they're definitely headed for the Varden. It's the only prize the king wants, out in the Beors. _Mellary leaned back against Embrald. _So what do we do? Do we help their prey or do we stay with the army? I think we could do more damage if we stayed with the army. _She showed him all her plans and ideas. _But if we stay we could get killed to help some random stranger. That would do nothing to help the Varden. _

_I believe you are right. Still, I wouldn't like to abandon another traveler to the Kull. _

_How far away were they? _Embrald showed her the memory. After a few seconds she nodded. _They'll be fine if they keep moving. I do think we need to stay by the army. Those travelers may be going to the Varden, and I have no desire to arrive there before the army. The longer I can delay the politics, the better. _

_Excellent idea. You have no tact. _Mellary made a face at her dragon. _Still…_

_What? _Embrald whipped his great head back and forth. She tried to pry into his mind and figure out what he was hiding from her, but he had thrown up a wall. One she wouldn't be able to break. Mellary sighed and gave up.

_Fine. Keep your secrets. We'll leave in the morning. _

_Do you know this was here? _Embrald asked as he carefully circled in the shadows of the high cavern of the hollow mountain.

_I had no idea._ Mellary responded in astonishment as she gazed over his side at the city below.

The army had reached the eastern edge of the Beor Mountains. From above, Mellary had seen gaping holes in the earth. The Urgals began to file into these, eventually vanishing from sight. Only then did Embrald land, squarely on the last of the Urgals to approach the entrance.

The holes, as they discovered, had been sections of tunnel ceiling that had collapsed. The stone that had once supported them was worn and the entrances were covered in vines. She guessed that the tunnels had once been built by dwarves, ages ago, and had collapsed under the pressure of time.

Neither Mellary nor Embrald had really wanted to enter the dark, slightly dank tunnel after the Urgals.

_You only live once. _Mellary had said as she sucked in her breath and jumped into the tunnel.

_That's a good reason NOT to go into the dangerous tunnel._ Embrald commented dryly as he slid into the hole.

A sphere of light bloomed in Mellary's hand as she spoke the ancient word. She turned and looked at Embrald.

_Good thing you're not too big. _Mellary laughed.

Embrald was crouched inside the narrow tunnel. His wings were pressed tightly against his back, leaving only a foot on either side. His head was on the level of his shoulder blades. Another week and he might not have been able to fit.

He bared his teeth and growled at her. Mellary turned and cupped her fingers around the light, dimming it. Mellary took care to make sure they didn't move too fast. The last thing she wanted was to run into the rear of the army with so little room to swing her swords. So they inched their way through the darkness. Embralds scales made tiny whispers as they brushed against the rock walls, accompanied by the click of his talons.

_Is it brighter in here? _Mellary asked after what seemed like a lifetime of creeping through the darkness.

_It has been for a while. There's an opening ahead. _

_You could have said something._ Mellary grumbled.

_I'm sorry your eyes aren't as good as mine. _Embrald said, indignant and unapologetic. _I would have told you if you needed to know. _

_You might want to put out the light. _Mellary stopped short of grinding her teeth as Embrald's voice rang through her mind a few steps later. But she did as he said and extinguished the light. And, sure enough, when she looked back she could see Embrald's slit green eyes in the darkness.

The light was coming through a narrow opening that emerged behind a building. Mellary poked her head out of the tunnel and, seeing nothing, darted behind a wall. Embrald follow silently.

They crept through the empty city made of stone, Mellary riding so no footsteps rang out. The ornately carved buildings were empty. Some were grand chambers, some had benches, beds, shelves, some were tiny, and some were carved directly into the rock. Above there was only darkness. Light came from deeper into the city.

_It's dark here. Take off. _Embrald spread his huge green wings and they rose in to the darkness, above the buildings.

_Did you know this was here? _Embrald asked as he banked and flew closer to the center of the city, where the light was coming from.

_I had no idea. What has Fate wrought …_ Mellary trailed off in astonishment as the passed over the center of the city.

The remains of a great arena surrounded an open field. A huge bonfire was lit in the middle, shedding light over a teeming mass of Urgals. The army of Kull they had followed from the north had doubled in size, swollen by what looked like companies of Urgals. And, in the middle of the mass, standing with his back to the fire, was the shade. His maroon eye glittered evilly with the light from the fire as he raised one hand and pointed. The mass turned like a tide and tore through the city, howling loud enough to make Mellary cover her ears. The army entered a series of wider tunnels on the opposite side of the city and began to run, slowly forming ranks as the stronger Urgals shoved to the front.

Later Mellary was once again standing in an empty city. She stared at the tunnel entrance.

_Not again. _She groaned.


	10. White Fire

_Awake, Mellary_. Embrald's voice pulled her from sleep.

They had been walking through the tunnels for what had felt like hours. The monotonous walls had been hypnotic as they appeared a few feet ahead and slid by before vanishing into the impenetrable darkness. After a while Embrald had suggest she ride so she could get a few hours of sleep. The ceiling was actually tall enough for her dragon to hold his head higher than his shoulder blades, tall enough for Mellary to sit up on his back. She had leaned back, leaning gently against the spikes. She let go of the light and slipped into sleep as she felt Embrald speed up into a rhythmic lope.

Now she sat up, yawning. She opened her eyes, and saw pitch black. She blinked, then lit a bright white light on her palm with a word.

_What happened?_ She asked as she stretched. Her muscles were slightly stiff, and there was a series of pricks down her back, where she had been leaning against Embralds neck spikes.

_They're slowing down. I can here sounds up ahead that are not Urgal sounds. You may want to get ready. _

Mellary slid off his back and opened her pack, which was strapped to his back behind where she normally sat. She tugged off her coat and pulled out a shirt of fine elfin chain mail. It was sturdy, flexible, and as light as cotton.

Embrald's twisted his head so he could eye the rippling metal links. _You had that the whole time? No wonder you weighed so much for such a short half-elf._

_Because you had so much trouble carrying me._ Mellary retorted. She dug around for some food to nibble on. She wasn't very hungry, but she knew she needed food. The light around them flickered as her glowing hand disappeared under the leather.

Mellary walked next to her dragon as they cautiously moved forward. Unconsciously she flexed her fingers, stretching and loosening her muscles as they slunk forward soundlessly. She strapped her twin swords around her waist and warmed up her bow. A thin quiver of arrows, no more than ten, was strapped across her back. Mellary tested the bowstring, not having shot in a few weeks. Nice and tight. She checked the daggers in each boot top and the longer knife on her belt.

Finally Embrald stopped. _The army's just ahead._ Mellary let go of the light. Darkness collapsed around them, just as a crispy smell drifted into Mellary's sensitive nose.

_Ugh. Burnt Urgal, along with pitch and fire. Where's the army? _

_Most of it's out of the tunnel. It branches up ahead. There's a few hundred still close by. _

_Take me to them. You can see better than I can._ Embrald rumbled softly at the compliment. Mellary placed a hand at his side and let him walk her forward. She heard the hollow ring of moving bodies echo on both sides as they passed the branch of the tunnel.

_They're just ahead. _He said. Mellary could feel his unspoken question and the soft probe.

_The Varden started it. I'm just expanding on the idea._ She walked out in front and set her feet, taking a deep breath.

Mellary held out her hands, both palm up in front of her. She faced the blackness and closed her eyes. Magic rose to a crescendo within her mind.

"_Fire storm_." The words had barely left her lip when a harsh bright white flame bloomed in the air between her hands. It grew and flew down the tunnel with a roar. Hot air scorched her cheeks and tugged at her tightly bound hair.

The blaze incinerated the Urgals still in the tunnel in a split second. Mellary, still connected by the energy to sustain the flames, felt it shoot out of the tunnel and high into the air, a geyser of white fire. It splashed to the ground.

Mellary released the magic, feeling the energy drain out of her. She stumbled a step and swayed as she climbed onto Embrald's back and took a deep drink for her water skin.

_Ready?_ He asked as he bound forward and sprang up the pile of rubble, out onto a massive plain surrounding a city, hidden in the heart of a vast mountain.

Mellary didn't spare a glance at the city. Her attention was caught in her immediate surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of a third of the army she had seen gathered. A circle around the tunnel exit was charred and clear of life. Small white fires, rapidly turning red as they burned off the last of magical energy, were scattered around the circumference of the circle. Many of the Urgals had nasty burns on their limbs that had been closest to the tunnel.

_Do I have a choice?_ Mellary wondered as she drew her sword.

Eragon was climbing onto Saphira's back to respond to a call for help when the battlefield in front of him, deep in the heart of the mass of Urgals, erupted in white flame. He was forced to shield his eyes against the bright light. The fire fell to the ground and the smell of charred flesh intensified.

Saphira surged into the air, almost throwing him out of the saddle. They got over the heads of the Urgals in time to see a green dragon lunge out of the tunnel entrance. Eragon could only stare. Another dragon. But there had been no rumors, no sightings.

It was like the beast had appeared out of no where. He thought his eyes were deceiving him, that the heat of battle had overcome his mind. Then Saphira's astonishment and happiness came through their link and he knew he was not imagining the dragon.

He had only a second to worry about the dragon's allegiance before the great green head snaked out and snagged an Urgal by the middle. The dragon sank its fangs in with a growl and whipped its head back and forth. Eragon could imagine the _crack_ as the Urgal's spine broke. The dragon tossed the dead Urgal into two of its fellows.

As it moved Eragon could see a fire-haired Rider. The slim figure jumped off the dragon as an Urgal rushed up, sword raise. The Rider speared it with a flashing sword.

Saphira banked away from the green dragon and toward the dwarves. Eragon could see the buckling lines as they fought. She angled down into the battle and Eragon braced himself for another fight.

Mellary pulled her sword from the Urgal's lifeless body and swung with her second, almost decapitating another. She danced back toward Embrald, who was in the process of gutting a Kull, as an axe thudded into the dirt near her foot. She lunged in and killed the owner.

The circle of Urgals around them closed in, over the initial surprise of suddenly having a ferocious dragon appear in their midst. They charged with a roar, the diameter of the circle shrinking in seconds. Embrald swung his great tail, flinging Urgals into the air to die on the upraised spears of their companions. Mellary jumped the tail as it swung toward her, parrying the swing of a sword and striking with the other.

Embrald used his long, shining talons and gleaming fangs to destroy the Urgals around them while Mellary danced around him, defending his vulnerable wings and sides. For hours they continued, wreaking havoc in the middle of the horde.

Finally the Urgals turned a squad of arches on them, ringing the pair with bows. The circle was several yards away, protected from the swords and claws by layers of underling, shoved forward to be sacrificed. The Urgal archers drew back their strings with sneers on their faces.

A deep, guttural shout came from somewhere Mellary couldn't see. It stirred something deep in her mind, a dark memory she had locked away long ago. It flooded her vision with red, and she saw her mother lying on a bed of thick, green moss at the forest's edge, her dark eyes wide and empty, blood running down her pale, fair face and mingling with the thick curls she had passed onto her daughter. Saw the black sword, its jagged tip buried deep in her mothers chest, and the spear with a tattered pennant shoved into her mother's body by a laughing, snarling Urgal chief as he stood over the dead elf while Mellary looked down from above.

_MELLARY!_ Her dragon's shout tugged her from the past as she heard the twang of bowstrings and saw the back arrows arcing through the air towards them.

Rage filled her, washing her vision red. It shattered he barrier between her and her power, which had increased exponentially since that fateful day. The magic flooded her veins.

Mellary swung her sword in an arc through the air in front of her, shouting. The arrows, which had reached the peak of their arc, suddenly reversed paths, falling toward the archers who had released them. Screams rose as the flight struck home.

Over Embralds neck she saw the pennant from her past. An Urgal swung an axe, aimed at the dragon's neck. Mellary grabbed the knife off her belt and threw it into the Urgals throat. Embrald's head struck over her, snagging an Urgal which had come up behind her with a drawn sword.

Mellary darted forward toward the pennant, tugging the knife out of the Urgal's throat as she passed. She carved a path toward the chief, killing as she went. Rage consumed her thoughts as she raced forward. She didn't see Embrald jump over the heads of several Kull and charge after her, or catching the blows meant for her back on his talons. All she could see was the tall, decorated horns of the chief who had murdered her mother next to his pennant.

The guards around the chief obviously heard the screams of her victims as she charged toward them. They turned to face her, weapons rising. Mellary killed them all with a word and a flash of white light. She ignored the drain of energy. Vengeance fueled her.

She leapt over the bodies of the guards… and threw herself to the side as the spiked head of a mace thudded into the ground where she had been. Mellary rolled to her feet and brought her swords up. The chief grimaced at her, laughing. He tugged on a metal handle, which had a length of chain on the end that was connected to the spiked ball. The ball flew backward and landed on the ground near his feet.

She felt a blow to her back, and heard the rasp of metal sliding off the links of chain mail. She whirled as the Urgal pulled the sword back.

Right before he was about to strike he disappeared under a moving mass of green scales. Mellary saw the blood leak out from under Embrald's claws.

_Duck._ He said. Mellary dropped to the ground, and felt the air above her part as the chief swung his mace at where her head had been.

Mellary turned again, sheathing one of her blades and pulled out one of her boot top daggers. It flew through the air and straight into the brain of another Urgal charging toward her.

The chief barked an order and the surrounding Urgals backed off, forming a circle around her and the chief. Embrald crouched behind her, his growls discouraging the Urgals from attacking. Mellary noticed abstractly they were near the front lines; some of the Varden defenders had paused to watch. Mellary armed herself with her long knife to replace her dagger.

The chief swung his mace again, sweeping it through the air towards her middle. Mellary jumped back, the spikes passing within inches of her stomach. The swing had unbalanced the chief. Mellary darted forward, striking with her sword. It caught on the ornate body armor he was wearing. The chief shoved her with a shield, catching her across the chest with the blow. Mellary staggered backward and felt a tearing pain in her arm.

The front of the shield had a spike on it. The spike had caught her arm and she stumbled, opening a gash in it. The chain mail tunic she was wearing ended in the middle of her upper arm. The cut was right below.

Mellary gritted her teeth and ignored the pain, and the warm blood running down her arm. The surrounding Urgals raised a howl as the blood soaked her sleeve. Mellary jumped to the side as the chief swung the mace overhead and into the dirt where she had been. Mellary pulled her wounded arm back and hurled the knife toward a chink in his armor. The move sent spikes of pain up her arm.

The chief moved to avoid the flying knife, but not fast enough. The knife sank deep into the crack between the two plates at the elbow, on the arm he was using to swing the mace.

The Urgal chief roared in pain. He bared his teeth at Mellary as she lunged forward. He caught her sword on the shield and shoved it way. The move tugged her forward and Mellary drew her other sword. The blade crossed her body, slicing into the chief's stomach.

He roared again and swung the shield like a ram. It crashed into Mellary's side, and she heard a dim crack. He drew a dagger and placed it against her neck. Something made him pause.

"I know you." He growled. "I killed your mother." He leered and leaned in closer "And you know what? She didn't even struggle. So easy to kill, so…fragile. Useless. And now you're going to end up just like her. Dead. You fail her."

Mellary let out a wordless cry. She pulled her arm back, reversing her grip on the hilt. The blade began to glow white hot, and Mellary brought it down. It passed straight through the Urgals thick chest plate and straight into his heart.

There was an explosion of white light that knocked her backward. She landed on the dirt with a thud, spots dancing in her eyes. Her side burned where he had crushed her rib. Mellary ground out the words of healing as she waved her hand through the air. Her fingers met cool scales and she leaned against Embrald's side, drained of energy. When her vision cleared, she looked toward the chief's body. Or rather, where it should have been. Instead there was a charred mark on the ground, and her sword sticking up out of the ground. Mellary walked over and tugged it out of the ground. All around her Urgals were picking themselves up off the ground.

Mellary limped around Embrald and pulled herself up onto his back, thankful he hadn't had time to grow that tall. Her bow was close at hand, her quiver luckily unbroken on her back.

An Urgal charged as Embrald was crouching to take off. Mellary put an arrow in his skull before he had come within five yards. Then they were flying, free of the ground and away from the Urgals. In the dark distance, Mellary saw a dark shape moving through the gloom. She squinted, borrowing Embrald's vision and saw a blue dragon flying back toward the city with two figures on its back. Another dragon. Another time she would have fallen off Embrald's back in surprise, but now she was too tired and hurt to care. The healing on her arm had been sloppy, half done.

_Ready for a pass?_ Embrald asked.

_I'm hanging on._ Mellary responded. Embrald folded his wings and dove, shooting along the line where the Urgal's met the Varden. As they dropped closer, Mellary could see a tall figure standing in the front lines. From the way he carried himself and the way the soldiers around him were fighting so ferociously, Mellary guessed he was the leader.

A gap opened as they dropped even closer and a Kull charged through, straight toward the leader. Mellary pulled her string back and shot an arrow as Embrald snapped open his wings. They shot forward, barely a foot overhead of the Kull. Embrald was dragging his claws along the line, slicing at the heads and torsos of the front line of Urgals. Mellary released the arrow as they passed, slaying the Kull just as he raised an axe.

She could hear cries of astonishment as they rose into the darkness. They repeated the move, combing across the lines of all three fronts. Mellary had exhausted her quiver of arrows when the shadows flew out of the city, passing over the army.

_What was that? _ Mellary and Embrald asked each other at the same time. They looked down just as the Urgals paused. Mellary looked through Embrald's eyes. They watched in amazement as a Kull they were looking at turned to the Urgal next to it and smashed it with a spiked club with a roar.

Mellary laughed out loud with relief as the tribes turned against one another. For some reason, the sight of the army destroying itself filled her with energy.

_If I had to guess, I'd say the shade was just killed._ Mellary said. Down below the Varden charged with a roar, the line of fighters smashing into the mass of Urgals and plowing through.

_I think we can help._


	11. Old friends and new places

_

* * *

Eww, gross._ Mellary complained as she wiped the dark Urgal blood congealing on her swords. Embrald grumbled unhappily. He was splattered with the stuff. It would take a long time to get him clean_. If only we could scorch it off. _Mellary eyed her dragon. Embrald glared back and snorted. A puff of smoke rose into the darkness.

This made the group of people gathered a little ways away start and begin to mumble among themselves. Mellary ignored them.

Once the shade had been killed, for good this time, the Urgals had turned on each other. What had once been organized lines of attack dissolved into massive widespread chaos. It had been somehow satisfying.

Embrald had taken the opportunity to land on the front lines of the Varden's defense. They had been tracked by the archers as soon as they came within range, but thankfully no one had shot. Mellary was worn out; she didn't have the energy to deflect the arrows. They had fought next to the Varden, driving the Urgals back.

And now that the threat was over and the Urgal's vanished, they had drawn back a few hundred yards, uncertain. Probably wondering about her loyalty.

_Things just aren't what they used to be. _Mellary sighed. _Back in the day, killing a few hundred Urgals and helping turn back an invasion was enough to gain anybody's trust. _

'_Back in the day'? Just how old are you?_ Embrald asked.

_Old enough to kick your scaly rear from here to the ocean, and don't you forget it. _Mellary snapped back.

_Don't worry, Grandmother. You don't look a day over eighty. _

_Impertinent scamp! _Mellary swatted at him. The movement pulled on the bandage wrapped around her arm, exposing the long slash on her arm. Mellary didn't remember when it happened, just as she didn't remember acquiring the cut across her forehead or the other assortment of wounds.

Embrald ducked and turned his great head to look over her shoulder.

_Here they come._

Mellary turned as the man she had identified as the leader approached across the dark field. On either side of him were two identical men, each bald and turning frosty eyes on her. At the same time Mellary felt two probes, weak from exhaustion, attack her shield.

Accompanying the trio was at least ten other men. Mellary leaned against Embralds neck, exhausted, and waited for them to approach.

"I am Ajhad." The leader told her in a deep voice. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

_Not even a hello?_ Mellary heard Embrald complain.

She opened her mouth to give him her name. All that came out was a squeaky croak.

Mellary choked and began to couch explosively. The group looked alarmed and wary. Embrald rumbled in surprise as Mellary felt for the water skin.

_When was the last time I said an actual word not invoking magic? _She asked Embrald.

_At least a month. Maybe a month and a half? _He laughed when he caught on to what she was saying.

As they had been traveling across the country, Mellary and her dragon had been communicating solely mind to mind. Without a human companion, there had been no need to do otherwise. And the words of the ancient language had rolled off her tongue easily, greased by magic.

"My apologies. I am called Mellary, and this is Embrald. We encountered part of the Urgal army in the plains up north, and followed them down. We came to help." Her voice was rough, but audible.

"In appreciation for you help, I extend to you the welcome of the Varden." He looked her in the eye. "We thank you."

Mellary nodded, slightly embarrassed. Publicity wasn't her favorite thing in the world.

The sun had passed the top of the mountain by the time Mellary and Embrald stood at the bottom of the dragon roost, looking up at the caves all around them. The dark entrances looked inviting, calling her tired eyes toward sleep.

Mellary had let them get dragged into the cleaning that had to be done immediately. They moved bodies from the surrounding area and cleared rubble away. They even went hunting for a group of Urgals that had been spotted in the distance.

_Which one?_ Embrald asked, his head tipped back.

"Somewhere near the top." Mellary said out loud. Her voice was still gravelly. _To discourage anyone who wants to talk politics. _

_You really think…_

_Do NOT underestimate these people. It's just rife with instability. Absolutely no way I want to get caught up. _

Mellary pulled herself onto Embrald's back and he crouched.

"Why if it isn't the rouge half-" Began a voice behind her.

"Angela!" Mellary yelled in delight and sheer terror.

"-herself. Dare I ask what you are doing here?"

"Helping. How have you been doing, Angela?" Mellary asked as she slid off Embrald's back.

Mellary had know Angela for almost as long as she had been wandering the countryside. Soon after she had left Du Weldenvarden she had had a nasty run in with a wild cat at least as big as she had been. Mellary had been able to stitch up the long wounds, but within a week they had turned green and started to ooze. Somehow Tanyian had carried Mellary to Terim, where she, when wandering the streets, had litterally ran into the witch. Angela had cured and redressed the wounds.

Once or twice a season Mellary would wander past Terim and visit Angela, often bringing herbs that didn't grow close to the city, rarer ones that Angela was in short supply of in return for supplies and the latest news.

Angela knew everything about her.

"I see you found something a little rarer than herbs on your travels." Angela said, looking over Embrald.

"Angela, Embrald. Embrald, Angela." Mellary said.

"Well, I have an urgent matter to attend to." Angela said. She turned and walked two steps before turning back. "You wouldn't have picked anything for me while you were wandering around, would you?"

Mellary smiled and pull a small pouch from her bag. It had gotten crushed sometime during the battle and was giving off a thick, dizzying aroma.

Angela's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Perfect." She was turning away when she noticed Mellary's clumsily wrapped arm. "You better come with me and I'll fix that. Honestly, those people down there…" She trailed off and began to walk away.

_Go rest_. Mellary told Embrald. He rumbled and took off with a leap. Mellary trudged toward the stairs after Angela.

Mellary leaned against the rail, breathing hard. Angela had vanished around the turn of the stairwell. Mellary could hear her footsteps fading as she walked down a hall.

Underneath the footsteps was another sound. A slight scrape as something she couldn't identify slid over the stone.

She inched up another step and peered around the corner. The tip of a long sapphire tail appeared, twitching back and forth. Mellary continued up the stairs as a deep blue dragon slowly came into view.

The blue dragon was at least twice as long as Embrald was. It was crouched in the hall, it's back only a foot under the ceiling. One of the wings was stretched out, a bandage wrapped around a section of the wing bone. The dragon's head was in the room at the end of the hallway, the one Angela was vanishing into. It hadn't seen her yet.

Mellary slipped silently down the hall, carefully stepping over the wing. The dragon's neck was thick enough that Mellary couldn't slip by unnoticed. She looked down at her right hand, the gedwëy ignasia glimmering under the grime of battle. Mellary laid her hand on the dragon's neck.

A bolt shot through Mellary's mind, destroying her barrier in an instant. She felt Embrald rear in surprise, hitting his head on the roof of the cave he had chosen. Pain flared on the back of her skull.

The dragon jerked, it's, no, _her_ muscles tensing under Mellary's hand.

_Rider._ The single word hurt. Mellary doubled over, her hand fixed to the dragon's scales. Information flashed between them as the dragon stripped away the layers she had built up over decades. Images flashed before her eyes, the dragon's travels.

With each passing second, each passing fact, the pain grew. Mellary gritted her teeth until she couldn't bear the agony any longer.

_STOP! _The word was torn out of her. Embrald roar in response to her pain.

Suddenly the hard cold scales under her hand vanished as something released. The confusion, and the pain, were gone.

Mellary threw up a few pale barriers and stumbled past the dragon, who was watching her with sapphire eyes. She collapsed onto a chair.

Angela looked at her with concern and added a few herbs to the pot of tea on the fire. A few minutes later she approached with a cup of tea and a roll of bandages. The warm liquid soothed Mellary's raw throat as the herbs cooled her hot arm.

"So, who else do you have up here?" She asked. Her voice had improved, and was back to it's soft, light tones.

Angela finished pounding a paste and smeared it onto a bandage. "A Rider and an elf." She said. Mellary choked on her tea.

"Anyone I know?" She coughed, trying to act calm. From the appraising looks Angela was giving her she wasn't doing very well.

Angela opened a door to an adjoining room and stepped through. Mellary came over and leaned on the frame.

She didn't need more than a glimpse of the cascade of raven hair and the fine delicate features to know exactly which elf was lying unconscious in the room.

A barrage of memories swept through her mind, followed by a wave of sheer, utter, complete panic.

_What's wrong?_ Embrald growled. Mellary shoved the tangled mess of memories at him.

_We basically grew up together. She knew me better than anyone else. _

_

* * *

_

Rwviews are wonderful. So if you have any opinion at all, pleasepleasepleaseplease review. Please


	12. You can fly but you can't hide

Sorry for the wait! I just got caught up in homework and regular work and life. But here it is! Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Not, I don't own. **

* * *

_What should I do? What can I do? I doubt she'll remember me. They all probably think I'm dead._

_Why? _Embrald tracked her across the cave as he lay curled up on the stone bed carved out of the wall.

_It was years ago. I'm half elf, side effects included. _Mellary snapped. Then she yawned widely.

_Do yourself a favor, and sleep before you fall over. You can worry tomorrow. _Mellary yawned her agreement.

Embrald carefully dropped through hole that the star sapphire had once fill. Mellary hadn't been able to see it, but she had heard the dwarves describing it. It had sounded so beautiful. Even in it's shattered state, with the gleaming red shards all over the floor, seemed to have it's own sense of majesty.

_Do you think it could be put back together? _She wondered.

_I think it would drain whoever tried it. _Embrald warned.

_Not if that person was careful. Worked slowly. And had help. Come on, lets see if their kitchen can feed a dragon. _Embrald gave his growling chuckle.

They didn't run into very many people as they followed Embralds nose down to the kitchen. The people they did see were soldiers, battle worn and too tired to stare at the dragon passing them in the wide halls. Mellary was glad. She didn't have the patience to deal with grateful civilians and wide eyed children.

The cook didn't jump when Embrald poked his head around the door.

"I thought you were blue." He said.

"That's the other one." Mellary leaned against the doorframe. "Got any food for a starving dragon and company?"

The cook shook his head as he handed her bread. "Any more dragons and I won't be able to feed anyone. The meat's around there." He jerked his head toward a door on the far side of the room. The room was small. Embrald had to loop his long tail around his body to fit.

_Not too much. You know they can't have much to spare._ Mellary warned as she settled down at a table.

Others wandered in as she savored the rough taste and texture of the bread, a luxury she hadn't had in months. Embrald retreated after a while, telling her he was going for a flight.

Mellary sat undisturbed, listening to the talk of the rebels. They left her alone, noting her swords and marking the hard, worn look to her face and eyes.

Mellary was savoring the last scrap pf bread when the conversation in the room suddenly dropped. She looked up, and straight into Arya's black eyes.

Their eyes locked for and instant Then Arya looked away, sweeping through the room and disappearing into the kitchen. Mellary's shoulders, which had been tight with tension, relaxed. She was suddenly very happy she had inherited her fathers common pale green eyes rather than the striking black of her mothers.

Arya wouldn't recognize her. Too many years had gone by, she had changed too much. When she had left Elllesmera, sneaking out in the middle of the night, her hair had been short, the red laced with gold blonde. And she had been soft, untried against the elements. But now nature had stripped all traces for fat from her body long ago. Her skin was scarred and tough. Arya wouldn't recognize her now.

At least, that was what Mellary was telling herself.

_And just how long has it been? _Embrald asked.

_No less than a decade. I lost track a long time ago._ Mellary said.

There was someone standing at the bottom of the dragon roost when Mellary walked in. The person had short cut grey hair and was holding a folded roll of leather.

"Hello?" Mellary said cautiously.

"Hello, young miss." The man turned and gave her a pleasant, if absent, smile. "I'm the leatherworker for the Varden, and I'm looking for the Rider. Do you have any idea where I might find him?"

Mellary crossed her arms. "I might. Why do you need to see the Rider?"

"Ajihad asked me to fit the Riders dragon with a saddle. Apparently, he and his dragon have been flying without one"

"Well, I don't know if _he_ and_ his_ dragon need a saddle. I haven't seen them fly yet. But _she_ and _her_ dragon would certainly appreciate your efforts." Mellary said, just as Embrald swooped in one of the holes in the cavern wall and landed behind her.

The tanner's eyes widened slightly. "Of course." He recovered swiftly. "Would you like to be fitted for a saddle?" He addressed Embrald directly with a small bow. Embrald's head snapped up at the movement. Mellary started too. Amazement and uncertainty vibrated across the bond between them.

"Please.. Don't. Bow, that is." Mellary stammered.

_Do you really need a saddle? _Embrald asked skeptically. _You hang on pretty well. _

_And what happens in battle when I'm hanging on for dear life when I need to be fighting? What happens if I fall?_ Mellary asked. _Trust me, it'll help._

"He'd be alright with a saddle." Mellary told the tanner as Embrald nodded his emerald head once.

The tanner looked exceedingly nervous as he began to take Embrald's measurements with a knotted string. Mellary was sitting on a set of steps that wound around the outside of the cavern, watching.

"So how do you know how to make a dragon saddle?" Mellary asked.

"We do have another dragon currently residing here. Also, there are several books on dragon lore in the library." The tanner replied, keeping an eye on the tips of Embralds fangs as her worked.

Mellary could swear the tips of her ears perked up at the word _library_. "What type of materials do they have in this library?" She asked casually. Embrald raised his eyes to meet hers before he sighed. Mellary rolled her eyes.

"Manuscripts, books, scroll. Many of which are original copies or potentially the only ones that exist today. I'm not certain. I rarely enter."

"Excellent. Where can I find it?" The tanner looked nervous being left alone with her dragon but gave her directions. Soon Mellary was settled at a carved table with a stack of books and a pile of scrolls, lost in a maze of words. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Embrald's voice pulled her out of the pages of the tome she was reading.

_Alright, what are you looking for? _He demanded. Mellary set the book down and rubbed her eyes. _Everything's so cluttered between those pointy ears of yours that I can't make head or tail of it. _

_I'm looking for mention of a sorcerer passing through Du Weldenvarden. _Mellary closed the tome, an extremely dry record of a clerk at a far outpost of the Riders. Her head was buzzing slightly.

_Sounds boring even from this angle. _Embrald commented as he picked through everything she had been reading. _Want to go flying and try out this new saddle? _

_Absolutely! _Mellary jumped up and wound her way through the halls in record time. Embrald met her on the wall.

The new saddle, a system of ropes and pads, didn't look very promising until the tanner had showed her how to strap into it. The ropes clung to her legs, keeping her firmly in place as Embrald crouched and leapt off the wall, snapping out his wings before the hit the ground. Mellary was pressed into the leather. Embrald pumped his wings, gaining speed as the corner of the sun hit the rim of the crater miles up and light began to fill the area.

_Let's test this thing_. Embrald growled as he suddenly shot upward, completely vertical into the sun. Mellary was thrown back, but the straps kept her firmly seated on Embrald's back. She leaned back, her arms clenched together behind her back, and laughed as she squinted into the sun coming over Embrald's head. She drew one of her swords as Embrald rolled over and fell toward the ground. The blade left as sparkling path as Mellary slashed at the air.

Embrald was swooping out of the dive inches from the ground when Mellary saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. It came from the entrance to the dragon roost above the city wall. Mellary twisted in the saddle in time to see the sapphire dragon shooting toward them, low to the ground and almost hidden in the gloom of the cavern.

_Incoming._ Mellary warned Embrald. He flapped once, gaining enough height for the Rider-less dragon to pass under them. Embrald tilted his wings and they turned. The blue dragon turned also, till they were circling. Mellary studied the blue dragon. She was much bigger than Embrald was, and longer. Her muscles were bigger, bulkier compared to Embrald's streamlined shape. There wings were almost the same size.

Embrald jerked, twisting sideways with enough force to throw Mellary from his back if she hadn't been strapped in. They shot away over the barren landscape. The sapphire dragon trumpeted in surprise. Mellary looked back to see her shooting after them.

The wind whipped Mellary's face as Embrald picked up speed. The city lay in front of them, looming closer and closer at an astonishing speed. Mellary twisted around and saw that the sapphire dragon was rapidly falling behind.

_Your wings are the same size as hers._ Mellary said

_Yes._

_She's twice as big as you._

_Your point?_

_You have goofy, oversized wings. _Mellary said. Embrald growled and rolled over in the air. Mellary laughed as she spun around. _That doesn't work anymore, remember? _

Her dragon rumble and did a back flip in the air, twisting around and shooting over the head of the blue dragon. She jinked in surprise, her wings missing a beat. Mellary glanced over he shoulder in time to see her try the same move. She managed to pull it off, after almost falling out of the air as she lost all momentum at the top of the upward curve. It wasn't any fault to the other dragon; Embrald had done the same thing many times when he was mastering the trick. He had a flare for aerial acrobatics Mellary didn't even try to understand.

Embrald and the sapphire dragon kept dodging around each other until Mellary's stomach began to feel sick from off the twists and turns. And she didn't wear out easily.

_Could you perhaps drop me on the wall before I loose my breakfast?_ Mellary asked.

_Fine_. _But I'm not stopping._ The reply was short and crisp. Mellary worked the straps off her legs and crouched on Embralds back and he soared up next to the wall. When he was only a few feet over the stone she jumped, rolling with his momentum as she hit the stone. Mellary straightened up as the blue dragon flashed by in a blur. She shook her head as they vanished around the curve of the roost.

"Crazy energetic overgrown lizard." She said affectionately, leaning against the stone.

"They are quick, aren't they?" Asked a silky voice next to her. Mellary tensed, the voice digging deep into buried memories and bringing them to light.

"But you would know that, Rider." Arya said.

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnnnn

Hope you enjoyed! Why don't you drop me a review and tell me just how much!:)


	13. Meet and Greet

Yes, I have updated without going two months between chapters. Gasp

This is a critical chapter, so any thoughts would be great.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. **

* * *

Mellary turned to look at the Elf as Arya stepped up next to her. She widened her eyes and sucked in a quiet breath, pretending this was the first time she had seen an elf. Arya was pretending not to notice her reaction, but Mellary was sure she would have been immediately alerted if Mellary had remained unfazed.

Seeing the tall, graceful elf brought back suppressed memories, flooding her mind. The sadness, the pain of loss and rejection that had haunted the years after her mother's death. The anger and resentment from being treated like an inferior being because of who she was. The sight of the elf's smooth pale skin and clear dark eyes instantly brought back that red burn.

Mellary forcibly stuffed all the memories behind a door and slammed it shut. She felt Embrald start in surprise as the excess force revertibrated through their bond.

Arya, like Mellary, was sporting several white bandages. She was dressed in simple cothes, her hair expertly held back from her face. The only weapon she could see was a knife attached her belt. Mellary touched the pommel of her sword. She was only carrying one, thinking she wouldn't need both since she wasn't planning to do anything overtly dangerous. Then she flinched.

Her twin swords were of elven make, some of the finest blades in the land. Any elf would be able to tell from a distance that one of their own had crafted them. Not only that, but her swords had been designed specifically for her. They were unique. Anyone familiar with the blades would know who she was in an instant.

Mellary tucked the pommel behind her and tugged her shirt up over it.

"I did not know that another egg had hatched." Arya said. "I did not know that there was another that had escaped the king's grasp." She was watching Mellary out of the corner of her eye. Mellary shrugged, facing out across the crater. She watched as Embrald shot past and angled up into a corkscrew. His scales glittered in the sun.

"It's a rather long tale." Mellary said. "But we've been hiding in the back forest, far from most people."

"What is your name?"

"That is an excellent question. One to which I don't know the answer." Mellary responded.

"Your common name."

Mellary thought for a second. She and Arya had grown up close after Mellary's mother had died and she had been taken to Ellesmera. Arya had been perhaps the only one who truly acted normal around her and accepted her for herself, and not her heritage. The elf knew her name, knew who she was. She just didn't know now.

"I go by Mellary." She answered. Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Very well, Mellary. I am Arya." Mellary had to bite her lip to keep from saying she already knew that.

"Why were you out in the countryside?"

"It wouldn't be hiding if everyone knew where you were." Mellary said, dodging the question. Arya didn't say anything.

Finally Mellary couldn't take the silence. "We didn't want to get caught up."

"You didn't want to get caught up in what? Obligations? Duty? To do what is right?"

"I didn't want to deal with politics." Mellary snapped. "As for what's right, we followed the army here, didn't we. We could have very easily looked the other way." She didn't like holding that over people. It hadn't really mattered; word would have gotten back to the king where they roughly were and she would have been running. Again. But it had been the right thing to do.

Mellary turned and walked away from the elf, steaming.

"What are you going to do now?" She heard Arya ask in a normal tone of voice. Mellary didn't stop, didn't pause. Just shrugged.

Mellary was lying on the cot in the cave they had chosen, staring at her map which was pinned to the ceiling above her head by two small hunting knives. The pressure of keeping the rock soft enough to hold a knife up to the hilt was slowly building behind her eyes.

Her eyes traced the curving, meandering line across the realm. It started in Du Weldenvarden. The entire forest had been crossed out by a big red slash. It passed through the country, often crossing the Spine and returning to Terim, which had been circled by blue. Dras Leona was obliterated by a green X. From there the line turned north before turning around completely and ending in the Beors.

Mellary sat up and drew in the city of Tronjehiem at the end of the line. A shadow passed in front of the entrance to the cave, blocking her light. Mellary sat up as Embrald slunk in and lay along the wall. His head snaked around to a basin carved in the rock that was filled by a steady stream of water that ran down the rock. Embrald to a long drink, almost emptying the basin.

_Enjoy you flight?_ Mellary asked calmly as she lay back down.

_This thing chafes. Does it really help?_

Mellary swung off the cot and began to loosen the straps, helping her dragon step out of the harness.

_It does not chafe. Remember those iron hard dragon scales. And you know it helps. You saw for yourself. Stop complaining._ Mellary snapped.

_What's got your tail in a knot?_ Embrald asked. His slit eyes locked on her. Mellary looked away, knowing it wouldn't help. He could feel the waves of anxiousness coming off her.

_Nothing._ Embrald's head moved around until he was looking her in the eye again. Mellary scowled. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by his tail. She collapsed back against his warm side. She sighed and pulled her knees up against her chest.

_I don't like being in one place this long. It's been a year since I stay in one location for long. _

_It's been three days. _Embrald said.

_I know. That's a day longer than normal. _

_Don't you think it's time to…_

_To what? _

_You know…_

_No, I really don't know._

_Act slightly normal. Settle down off whatever had you on pins and needles. _

_NORMAL?_ Mellary snorted. _I'm a RIDER, for crying out loud. _Normal_ has come and gone. _

_True._

They both looked up as a shadow fell over the cave entrance. Mellary stood up as the blue dragon crouched down on the ledge outside. Her blue eyes swept over the cave, taking in the pack sitting next to the bed and the map spread across the ceiling.

There was a movement at her side. Mellary's eyes locked on the boy who climbed down from the dragons back.

He had blue eyes and was well muscled, probably from his time as a Rider. He looked somewhat intelligent, and carried the red sword strapped at his side with ease. Mellary recognized the work immediately. Like any lover of freedom, it made her flinch.

The rider was wearing a loose shirt. Under the collar Mellary could see the white of a bandage wrapped around his back.

She had heard of how he had gotten it, killing Durza. Something she had tried and failed. She didn't begrudge him the kill. As long as the shade was dead, she didn't care how. Dead for real, this time.

"Hello." The boy said. Mellary nodded, not saying anything. He was young, and had an angle to his face and a look in his eye that said he had been forced to grow up fast. She knew the feeling.

"My name is Eragon."

"Really?" Mellary said, intrigued. She had, of course, read the legends. Fate had a funny way of expressing itself. "I am called Mellary."

He nodded, and shifted from foot to foot. Poor kid probably had no clue what to say to the first other Rider he had seen.

"What's her name?" Mellary asked to break the silence.

"This is Saphira." Eragon said, putting his hand on the dragon's neck.

"Embrald is his name. I'll make this short. Why did you come up here?" Mellary asked. The awkward tension was beginning to make her head hurt. This was why she didn't like people contact that much.

"To say hello. To introduce myself. To find out what you know." Eragon answered. "But I really would like to know what you are intending to do next."

"That's the question of the week, isn't it? 'What's going to happen next?'" Mellary sighed. She continued before he had a chance to attempt to answer her rhetorical question. "Honestly, I'm not sure what we intend to do next. Our role here seemes to have been filled. You are the senior Rider here, I intend to see what you are planning before I do anything." Eragon looked startled. "No, Embrald is not older than Saphira."

"While I was… unconscious… I was contacted by a Sage. He requested that I come to Ellesmera. As a fellow Rider, you might want to consider coming." Eragon suggested. Having accomplished what he came to do, Eragon left.

Mellary stood there, unable to speak.

_Ah. Sweet, sweet irony. _Embrald quipped.

* * *

I'll admit it, i'm not the best at dialogue. If it could get some _constructive_ feedback on it, it'd be mush appreciated.


	14. A surprise of the unpleasnt kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Why didn't we go with them?

Mellary complained as a group, including the other rider and the blue dragon, waited by the west gate. They were watching the torches of the hunting party move slowly across the plains toward them. Embrald was perched on the wall above them. Mellary was lounging across his neck. Anything would be better than staying here and politicking.

She had been going out of her way to avoid both the elf and the other Rider. Patrolling along the wall at odd hours, flying in the dark of the plains, cleaning up the dead, something she knew the elf wouldn't touch and the Rider was still too weak for.

Now they were waiting on the wall for the hunting party to return. She could see the pool of light a bunch of torches created around one of the holes into the tunnels.

Embrald tensed and Mellary sat up. She merged with her dragon, looking through his eyes and focusing on the tunnel entrance. She could see the small group climbing out of the hole. A number of dwarves climbed out as well. Ajihad raised up a hand and the group formed ranks and began moving towards them.

_Something's not right._ Embrald said.

Before Mellary had time to ask exactly what was wrong, there was afroth of motion around the deserted tunnel entrance. Mellary, looking through Embrald's eyes, didn't have to see more than a rough shield and s set of horns to know exactly who the intruders were.

Embrald crouched and leapt off the wall, snapping out his wings as below Eragon called out. "Urgals!" Embrlad was already moving, gaining speed faster than he ever had before. Mellary didn't turn around to see Saphira rising into the air behind them. The blue dragon, strong as she was, was rapidly falling behind.

The wind stung Mellary's eyes as he leaned lower on her dragon's neck, using his head plates as a air block. Her mind was still intertwined with her dragon. She could clearly see the glint of moving metal. She frowned as the fog began to form. Embrald could smell the stench of magic in the air.

Mellary raised a hand above her head. Glaring light flew from her fingers and landed close the fight. White light blazed out, shredding through the mist.

Even though Mellary had acted with instantaneous reflexes, most of the guards had vanished, leaving the magic workers called the Twins, Ajihad, and some fellow called Murtagh. The Urgals pounced.

Embrald streamlined his form and shot the remaining distance like an arrow, just as the group began to retreat toward the tunnel. Mellary vaulted off her dragon's back, swords flashing, as Embrald opened his jaws and roared. His head shot forward and he snatched an Urgal from the group. Mellary killed a second as the group vanished down the tunnels.

She didn't hesitate for an instant and followed them down into the darkness. The same word as before made the tunnel walls blaze with white light. Mellary swung her swords, catching a third Urgal. She could see the bright light reflecting off the Twins bald heads and a shock of briwn hair that didn't belong to any Urgal.

An Urgal turned back, raising a battle axe high with a roar. Movement flickered in the corner of her eye. One of the twins had turned around and she could see his lips moving. Then her light spell shattered, plunging them into complete darkness.

Instinct took over. Mellary crossed her swords and swung them up in front of her head, catching the battle axe where the blades crossed. Mellary pushed the axe aside with one sword and stabbed into the darkness with the other. She heard the Urgal grunt, then her sword was wrenched from her hand. Mellary took the split second to call the light up again.

Her memory and aim were good; she had killed the Urgal. Her sword was stuck in the body. And the tunnel behind the Urgal was empty. Mellary swore and darted down. The light moved along the wall, keeping pace with her.

_Ajihad's alive, but not for long._ Embrald told her. She sensed his decision to stay on the surface, where he could spread his wings if he had too.

Mellary sent another bolt of light flying down the tunnel, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Halfway down it's intended path, the bolt was snuffed out. Mellary smiled grimly. _Got you._

_Be careful._ Embrald warned. _Oh, and Ajihad managed to share a few words with our friend Eragon._ He related the conversation.

_He right. All the furies of chaos will break loose once word gets out. Another good reason to get out of here. _Mellary said.

_Oh, and the elf's coming after you._ Embrald warned. Mellary sighed and twisted her magic, putting a string of white light into the intricate coil of her braind and letting it trail down her back. That way Arya hopefully wouldn't stab her when she came barreling down the tunnel.

Mellary shot another bolt down the tunnel and was dismayed to see that it went out farther forward than it had before. Her lungs were burning; she was running full tilt down the tunnel. The constant magic was also draining her already low reserves.

A fourth bolt splashed against a fork in the tunnels. Mellary tested each tunnel with light and cam up empty handed. She had no idea which way the Urgal procession had gone.

There was a glint of emerald light behind her and Arya came into the sphere of Mellary's white light. She had two swords in her hands. One was hers. The other was Mellary's.

" I don't know which way." Mellary said breathlessly, skipping the pleasentries.

"Then we shall split. You take the right left passage, I shall go right." The elf said. Mellary noticed the change in her tone. The Arya she remembered had been shyer, more inclined to let others take the lead. Now she stood tall and commanding.

Mellary held out a hand and Arya gave her the twin sword. Mellary nodded her thanks, noticing how Arya's gaze lingered on the metal. The elf met her eyes then turned, running smoothly down the right tunnel. Mellary took a deep breath and went left.

A few hours later she emerged from the tunnel, covered in dust. She had though she was on the right path when she came across a rock slide, dust still hanging in the air. Mellary had been forced to remove the slide to continue, eating up precious time and energy. Her tunnel had continued until it reached the edge of a chasm that disappeared down into darkness. There was a small path that wound down the side of the cliff onto a lower path. Mellary paused, and saw Arya appear out of a round hole in the wall, running down the path. The elf paused on the edge of the cliff and picked something up by the edge.

Mellary pulsed her light causing the elf to look up. Mellary waved, then pointed back the way she had come. The elf nodded and Began to run along the cliff, vanishing into another tunnel at the other side of the cave.

When she climbed back into the torch light it was a relief to finally let the light die. Embrald was waiting for her, crouched next to the tunnel opening. Mellary climbed up onto his back, gratefully leaning against the sturdy muscles of his neck.

_Nothing?_ Embrald asked as he took off.

_Nothing. _Mellary said, closing her eyes as they flew over the plains. She slowly sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

I know I left off at a crucial part. I guess it gives you something to look forward too.

Horray for politics. This will be fun.

You know the drill by now. Reviewreviewreview.

Please.

Pretty please with a cherry on top.


	15. The 2nd Worst Torture, aka Politics

Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle.

* * *

"The Council wants to see us?" Mellary echoed the messenger who was standing on the floor of the dragon hold. She had been asleep when Embrald poked her awake with the tip of his tail and told her that there was someone on the floor of the hold wanting to talk to them.

_Did you know about any Council? _She asked Embrald as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her brain was still working to wake up.

_No. But we better go anyway. Don't want to give the wrong impression._

_Ugh. We're at the beck and call of the bureaucrats. _

Mellary made them stop by the kitchen for a hot drink to wake her up before the messenger led them to a large, circular room. The dome overhead was painted with the night sky. It was so realistic that it made Mellary sigh silently with longing.

In the center of the room was a stone table with five people sitting on one end. Eragon and Saphira were sitting on the other. Mellary vaguely recognized one of the five people as the late leaders second in command.

The second nodded to the messenger, dismissing him. Mellary waited for the door to close before she opened her mouth. Her feet were planted and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"I would like to make four things abundantly clear. One, you have no power over me or Embrald. Two, I will not hesitate to walk out the door and never come back. Three, I have no knowledge of the people in play in your power games, so I can give no suggestions or support to whomever you have chosen." She looked from face to face, her hazel eyes locking on to each of them in turn.

"We understand that, Rider Mellary, and we will respect your statements."

"Thank you." _Can we leave now?_ She silently asked Embrald.

_No. _

Mellary sighed and slid into one of the vacant seats.

The second thanked them for coming and introduced himself as Jormunder. He gave the names of the other council members as well.

"And what of the Twins? Are they not part of this Council?" Eragon asked. The Council collectively puffed out their chest in indignation. One of them began to give a heated reason why not.

"The Twins have betrayed the Varden." Mellary said quietly. Silence fell over the room.

"What did you say?" Sabrae, who had been ranting, asked.

"I doubt the Twins were ever here because they wished to support the Varden. When I chased the Urgals that attacked out hunting party my magic was blocked, combated by a joint power." She glanced at Eragon. "And that mist was not natural. The conditions were not right to produce fog."

"But there are Urgals who do have limited control over magic…" One of the members began. Mellary locked eyes with them.

"Urgal magic users are weak." They were no match for a Rider, much less one who had access to the power of the elven blood. "They could not have fought me like that."

"We are not here to discuss the Twins." Jomunder interrupted. He went on to give a long speech about how uncertain the future was for the Varden.

_They are in a deep mess, aren't they?_ Embrald asked.

_The y probably don't even care about that. It's all a power struggle. Who will gain and loose the most. _Mellary snapped back.

_You lost your faith in humanity a long time ago, didn't you?_

_NO, I lost my faith in politics a long time ago._

"… before we reveal who we have chosen, you must give us your word of honor that whether you agree or disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room." One of the councilors was demanding.

_That's asking a lot on faith. On both sides. _Mellary said skeptically. _They don't know a single thing about me and they want my word of honor? And how do I know they won't use the secrecy for their own gain?_

_You'll have to give it anyway. _

_Does that mean I have to act like I care?_

_Yes. Besides, the other two found the loophole. _

_Oh, now they're thinking._

"Very well, you have my word." Eragon said.

"I give you my promise." Mellary echoed. _Now who had the misfortune of fate to be chosen to lead this rabble?_

_Be nice._

_No._

"We have chosen to support Nasuada." THe words obviously meant something to Eragon. He looked away, and Mellary could tell he was thinking hard. She sat silently, waiting for someone else to break the charged silence that had fallen over the room.

"Why not you, Jormunder?" He asked.

_Stalling._ Mellary said immediately.

_For hating politics so much you have a good grasp of what's happening and what people aren't saying. _Embrald said lightly. Mellary ignored the comment.

_He gives a pretty good reason why he wouldn't be the good choice. Ho, if he only meant a single word of it…_

"Does Nasuada have enough experience?" Eragon asked. Mellary straightened slightly. She would need to know about the person they were discussing if she was to give an opinion at all. The answer, though, was not reassuring.

_A puppet. Poor, poor girl. _

"We want you to attend the appointment, and to swear fealty to the Varden." One was saying. His eyes flickered to Mellary, but he didn't include her outright in the statement.

_To the _Varden_, not to the _leader._ There's a big difference there. _Mellary noted. _Sly little wyverns. _

_Should we swear?_ Embrald asked.

_Swearing would be tying us down to the Varden. We'd be required to come back and fight, no matter how much it may have changed since we took the oath. We'd be giving our power to the Varden, making it stronger. At the same time, we'd be choosing a side, we'd come out of the shadows and into the front light. Everyone would know we're here. Do we really want that? To be centerpieces in this? Do we really have a choice?_ The last sentance was whispered.

_Can we get away with not swearing?_ He asked

_It would make a scene if we didn't, especially if Eragon decides to. On the other hand, we haven't been here long, so not many people, civilians especially, know about us. We could get away with not swearing, especially if we talk to this Nasuada first, and hope she understands. So, final thoughts. To swear, or not to swear?_

There was a few seconds of silence while they both thought it over.

_No._ Embrald and Mellary though simultaneously.

"… I could decide that my efforts would be best spent guiding the Varden myself." Was the next thing Mellary heard after their decision. She watched as the council tensed.

_That was the wrong thing to say._ Embrald noted. Mellary watched as the Council glanced at her as they gave their response. The silence was tense.

"I shall attend Nasuada's appointment." Eragon said suddenly.

_Notice he didn't say anything about swearing to the Varden. _Mellary said dryly. _Now it's our turn. Do we want to go? That would require making a public appearance. People watching. Noticing. Connecting the ideas. _

_Let's see if we can avoid it for now, and make a decision later._

"As of the present, I will not be attending the appointment." Mellary said. The Council's eyes locked onto her like hunting cats.

"And may we inquire as to the reason why?" One of the women asked tensely.

"I have not met this person you wish to appoint; I know nothing about her. Before I can give support I must know who I am giving it to." Mellary said. _I won't blindly follow your lead like you want me to._

Jomunder nodded. "Then there is only one matter left: Nasuada's acceptance."

* * *

To my dedicated readers (and those of you who are just peaking through)

It's November. Which means it's NaNoWriMo.

So you won't be hearing from me for the next 27 days. At least.

So i'm going to leave you with this little segment of sarcasm (which is really fun to write) and you can guess how she's going to react.

(If you get desperate, ch 4's been redone, so if i could get feedback on the new version it would be wonderful.)

And, as always, pleasepleaseplease review.


	16. Binding Words Effect All

First of all, I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who was patient with me, even though it's been two months since I last updated, and not sent me impatient messages.

**THANK YOU**

This is your reward for being patient. :) (consider it a holiday gift from me.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

"Wait!" Said one the council women. "Your word, Riders. Will you swear fealty at the ceremony." Mellary bit the inside of her lip to keep from scowling at their insistence.

"Yes, you must do that." Someone else urged. "The Varden would be disgraced if we could not provide you with every protection." Mellary snorted under her breath.

_That's as likely as us diving into the heart of a volcano. _She grumbled to Embrald.

_Well don't tell them that. _Embrald said lightly.

_Of course not. Unlike these people, I have an ounce of diplomacy. Really, this is the greatest insult to my intelligence I have ever had the misfortune to come across. _

_Not it's not._

_Your right. It's not. But it's pretty close._

She watched Eragon hesitate. For a sixteen year old farm boy, he had picked up diplomacy pretty fast. He and Saphira traded looks. Mellary knew they had to be having the same conversation she and Embrald were.

"I'll give it." Apparently not to the same outcome.

_Give the guy a break. He's boxed in._

_If you insist. _Mellary didn't miss the sigh of relief that went through the Council. All eyes turned to her and Embrald.

_Tell them outright, or make up a pretty lie?_Embrald asked dryly.

_I was under the impression dragons didn't lie._

I_ won't be the one lying._ She had to admit he had a point.

Mellary ran her gaze from face to face, feeling the tension in the air mount.

She took a deep breath. "These are difficult times we live in. I'm sure you will excuse me for being slightly suspicious in these uncertain days." Mellary said cautiously, judging the councils reaction. They had drawn back slightly in their seats.

"I cannot swear to an organization I know so little about on such short notice. I beg of you to respect my hesitation." _I don't swear to people who try to manipulate me._

"Then, if I may ask, why did you fight for us?" Jormunder, the second in command, leaned forward.

_Personal vendetta_. "I fight Urgals, and for anyone so desperately out numbered. I would rather die than be a servant of the Emperor." Mellary said, low intensity in her voice. "I cannot swear to the Varden, but I can give you my oath that I will never reveal the Varden's secrets to a servant of the Empire." _Because if I get close enough to actually talk to them they'll have my blades in them already. _

That seemed to sooth the Council's ruffled feathers. They sat back in their chairs, leaning closer and talking in low voices. Eragon gave her a sideways look. Mellary shrugged slightly.

"Very well. We will accept your oath." Jormunder said at the council turned to face them again. Mellary inclined her head.

"Send someone for Nasuada and Arya. We will need the elves approval before making this decision public."

_Great. They're going to verbally coerce her as well._ She sighed in exasperation. _Will the politics never end?_

Mellary didn't move from her relaxed position as they sent a runner to summon Nasuada. The Council members were fiddling their collective thumbs, giving her and Eragon glances out of the corners of their eyes.

Finally someone who could only be Nasuada swept into the room, followed by Arya. Mellary had to clamp down on her reflexes to avoid flinching at the sight of the elf. Instead she turned her eyes to Nasuada.

The girl's chin was raised high and eyes clear and sharp. She looked like the type of person who didn't miss much. She looked elegant in a black gown that matched her dark skin.

Jormunder helped Nasuada into a seat. The girls shoulders stayed straight, but she seemed to shrink slightly in her chair. When Jormunder started to talk at her, Nausada's eyes dropped to the table. Mellary didn't think she looked ready for the stress and weight about to be placed on her shoulders.

_You'd be surprised. _Embrald said. _There's more to this human that you think. She is more than capable for the task they are thoughtlessly giving her. _

_You really think so? _Mellary asked, surprised. She looked from the shy girl sitting in the chair to the dragon settled on the ground beside her. Embrald looked at her with one large eye.

_Just wait and see. Oh, and Saphira told Arya what has happened so far. You know they're going to ask her opinion as well. _

_'Ask' is a little generous._

Mellary focused back on the council just as Nasuada gave her response.

"I never thought I would be called upon to take my father's place so young." Her voice was rich in a way that reminded Mellary of the fallen leader, clam and confident. "Yet… if you insist it is my duty… I will embrace the office."

The Council was as pleased as a dog with a thick bone. "We do insist, for your own good and the good of the Varden." The others chimed in a beat behind. Mellary and Eragon earned glares when they didn't join in.

_Arya wants to talk with us afterwards. _

"Will the elves find this agreeable?" The Council turned on Arya before Mellary could turn to gape at her dragon.

Arya gave the member who had spoken one of her piercing stares. Mellary remembered those well. She had been on the receiving end many times.

"I cannot speak for my queen, but I find nothing objectionable about it. Nasuada has my blessing."

The Council looked pleased.

"Is there anything else that must be discussed? For I am weary."

Mellary raised an eyebrow at Embrald. _See? Too much._ He snorted in response.

"We will make all the arrangements. I promise you will not be troubled until the funeral." Jormunder told her.

"Again, thank you. Would you leave me now? I need time to consider how best to honor my father and serve the Varden. You have given me much to ponder."

The Council looked upset to find themselves dismissed. "Of course. Whatever will give you peace. If you need help, we are ready and willing to serve." They stood as one and moved toward the door. Mellary stood slowly, stretching.

"Eragon, would you please stay?" Nasuada asked. While she only mentioned the other Rider by name, her eyes locked with Mellary's including her in the invitation.

_She's bold._Mellary realized as she watched unease spread across the councilors faces.

_See? She's strong enough._Embrald quipped. Mellary frowned slightly at having her words thrown back at her.

The Council was suddenly slow to leave the chamber. Mellary locked eyes with the last of them as he hesitated by the door. She narrowed her eyes slightly and he left in a hurry. Embrald chuckled quietly. The door swung shut.

"So we meet again, Rider." She said, clearly addressing Eragon. "You have not greeted me. Have I offended you?"

"No, Nasuada; I was reluctant to speak for fear of being rude or foolish. Current circumstances are unkind to hasty statements."

_Isn't that the understatement of the year._

"I do not believe we have met." Nasuada turned to Mellary. Mellary met her sharp eyes evenly, holding them. Finally she broke the contact and smiled.

_You were right. She has iron in her. She'll do well for the Varden. _She felt Embrald's pleasure at her finally realizing the truth. And for being right. _You can stop being smug now._

"I am called Mellary, and this is Embrald." She said.

She felt magic swell next to her as Eragon muttered to words to seal the room against eavesdroppers. Nasuada relaxed when he told her what he had done, letting some of the fire Mellary had seen in her eyes come to the surface.

Eragon told Nasuada her father's last words. Mellary nodded, showing that she had heard them as well. She sat back and listened to their conversation. Her respect for Nasuada grew the longer she watched the girl.

_She will be a strong leader._Mellary finally commented to Embrald. _If we were to swear to anyone, I would choose to swear to her._

_But you do not want to swear at all. _Embrald said. Mellary twisted until she could look him in the eye.

_Do you think that is a bad thing? _She asked seriously, seeking his opinion.

_I am not sure. We risk our freedom by swearing, that much you know and I have learned from your past. But not choosing a side is extremely risky. _

_Anything we choose to do is risky. The risk is lessened by the fact that not very many people know we exist. The king, the Varden's fighters, Arya and Eragon are the only people who know that we exist, now that the Shade is dead. Our decisions do not carry as much weight as Eragon's who has been seen by so many people. But as to not choosing, I meant what I said to the Council. I would rather die that be an instrument of the Emperor. Of course, _She looked down at the table. _I do not know if that is the option you would choose. _

_That is an extreme option. There are always other choices. _Embrald told her softly. _But I feel as you do. He has done much evil here. We will not help him. _

_Do you want to swear to the Varden?_

_It is your decision. _

_I feel we still do not know enough. But I will give the oath I promised the Council. _

She looked up in time to see Eragon and Saphira exchange a look. They were up to something. Eragon drew his red sword and walked toward Nasuada. Both Mellary and Nasuada reached for weapons.

Instead of attacking, Eragon knelt and offered the blade to Nasuada. Mellary felt her jaw drop in astonishment.

"Saphira and I have only been here a short while. But in that time we have came to respect Ajihad, and now, in turn, you. You fought under Farthen Dûr when others fled, including the two women of the council, and have treated us openly instead of with deception. Therefore, I offer you my blade and my fealty as a Rider."

Embrald reached the tip of his tail around and closed Mellary's mouth.

Nasuada, eyes wide, took the blade and touched the tip to Eragon's head. "I do accept your fealty with honor, Rider, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station."

_Well, we were outdone magnificently. _Embrald said in her head, completely ruining the moment in her head.

_We're going to look like the stingy, suspicious cousins when… _

The other three in the room turned to look at her.

Mellary shook her head slowly. Her mind was in a mess.

"I'm sorry, Nasuada. But I simply do not know you well enough to swear. I have been here less than five days, and spent most of those out of sight. And…" She looked away, into Embrald's green eye. "I value my free will. I cannot give that away easily." Nasuada nodded once.

"I will offer you the oath of secrecy I told the council I would give."

"If you would, Rider. I understand you hesitation." A weight lifted from Mellary's chest, knowing that Nasuada would not press her.

_Do it._Embrald nudged her in the back. Mellary rose and knelt to Nasuada.

"_I, Meladania, do so swear that I shall never reveal the secrets of the Varden and its people to any servant of the Empire, whether I am aware of the person or not. On this I pledge my life._"

The magic wrapped around her, binding her oath deep into her blood and bones. Mellary felt the weight of what she had just said as the words took an amazing tool on her strength.

Embrald came up next to her and let Mellary drape and arm over his neck. He supported her out of the room, leaving Eragon and Saphira to translate the oath she had just sworn.

* * *

Comments are always appreciated.


	17. Let Bygones be Bygones

I know it's been a while. Thanks for being patient.

Disclaimer: don't own

* * *

"Why does it hurt?" Mellary complained. "Why does it always hurt?"

_What are you whining about this time?_ Embrald asked.

"My bones ache."

_I know that. I can feel it too. Why did you have to go and give such a strong oath?_

Mellary didn't answer. Instead she used her remaining energy to pull herself up onto Embralds back so she could lean against his neck.

"Why aren't we moving?" She asked, eyes closed.

_Saphira asked us to wait. Arya wants to talk to us, remember?_

_How could I forget? _Mellary asked bitterly. _Can we vanish? Please?_

_Mellary, you're going to have to talk to her eventually. And you told Eragon that we would go to Ellesmera to learn from his sage. You are going to have to get over this aversion to elves if we are ever going to get anything done. Talking to Arya is a good place to start. _

Mellary though it over for a minute. _Can we vanish? Please? _

Embrald growled deep in his chest. Mellary, lying along his neck, felt the vibrations in her bones.

The door opened and Eragon and Saphira came out. They were holding a silent conversation. Mellary could tell from the way their heads were angled toward each other, and the slightly absent look in their eyes.

Embrald started to move, following the blue dragon. Mellary closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion and the rhythmic sway of Embrald's walk lull her into a doze.

Embrald brought her out silently. Mellary sat up on his back, stretching her arms above her head.

She looked around. They were in the library, winding towards one of the back corners.

Arya was sitting at one of the tables, drumming the tips of her fingers lightly against the wood. Her back was rigid and her dark eyes were blazing. Mellary recognized the look. That was the look that came before Arya unleashed chaos on the unfortunate victim. Mellary had only been on the receiving end once. They had both lost control then, and the results hadn't been pleasant.

"What have you done?" Arya hissed between clenched teeth.

"How so?" Eragon asked. He was surprised by the sudden ferocity. Mellary wasn't.

"What have you promised the Varden? What have you done?" The elf demanded again. Mellary stifled a wince at the pressure Arya was applying. This was dangerous territory. Too strong a push and the Elf might realize the true depth to her power, more than an untrained Rider of three months could expect to have. She pushed back gently without throwing the subtle attack off completely.

Eragon looked astonished by this show of anger. "We only did what we had to. I'm ignorant of the elves' customs, so if our actions upset you, I apologize. There is no cause to be angry."

"Fool! You know nothing about me, either of you." Her flashing eyes turned to include Mellary, though the girl had said nothing yet.

_I know more than you think. _Embrald heard the thought, even though the remark was directed toward the elf.

"I have spent seven decades representing my queen here, fifteen years of which I bore Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. In all that time, I struggled to ensure the Varden had wise, strong leaders who could resist Galbatorix and respect our wishes. Brom helped me by forging the agreement concerning the new Rider - you." Now she was taking solely to Eragon.

_We might as well not even be here. _Mellary complained.

_You said you two grew up together? _Embrald asked. _And she's been out here seventy years? How old does that make you?_

Mellary was silent for a second, half listening to Arya's rant.

_I said we grew up together. It's partially true. She was the equivalent of five years of age in humans when I was born. Two decades later, I was three years older age wise, while at the same time five years younger. _

_That's slightly confusing._ Embrald said. The corner of Mellary's lip lifted.

_I'm a half elf, an anomaly. After a few decades my growth rate slowed down. I used to live in the forest with my mother. When she was killed, twenty years after Arya started going to the Varden, I was moved to the city. Fifteen years ago, when she first came to the city with the egg, there was… well, sufficient to say that I left. I've been roaming around the country since._

"What have you done?!" The half screech pulled Mellary out of her story.

"Calm yourself down already." She snapped at the elf. "We were all backed into corners."

Eragon took over, explaining what the Council had said to them before Arya entered. Mellary let him talk. He went on to explain what Nasuada had wanted.

"Mellary gave some kind of oath to keep the Varden's location a secret. But what was that word you used? It was-"

_STOP HIM! _Mellary shrieked silently. Her distress was great enough that the message went out to both dragons. A second later Eragon's eyes widened and her looked startled. He coughed to cover up the gap in the conversation.

"- Something I've never heard before."

"I'm sure your sage will have heard of it." Mellary said coolly. Arya followed the exchange without speaking.

_Ask him not to mention the name to the sage. _She said to Embrald. She felt him pass on the message to Saphira.

_She wants to know why._

_Ask her to _please_ keep her oversized snout out of other people's business. Only phrase it more politely. _Embrald sighed silently, probably at his Rider's lack of tact.

"Your position is not what I would wish, but better than I had hoped. I was impolite; you both understand more than I thought."

_Her confidence in us is astounding. _

"Your compromise will be accepted by the elves, though you must never forget your debt to us for Saphira. There would be no Rider's without our efforts."

'_Debt'?!_

_Uh oh_. Embrald said quietly.

'_Their efforts'?! How dare she! _

_Time to go. Now. _

Mellary slammed her chair back and stood. She stalked away from the table and wound her way through the shelves. Her chin was up, held rigid by her anger.

Embrald took the lead outside the library, guiding her to the training grounds.

_DEBT?! I owe them no debt. If anything, they owe me for making my life a never ending torture! They owe me for the death of my mother! they owe me for the years of wandering around the country because I have no home of any kind, thanks to them. And only through 'their efforts' there are Riders today? It's the biggest load of lies I have ever heard! How DARE she generalize. They had absolutely nothing to do with you, and she's going on about a DEBT!_

Mellary whirled and drew her sword in the same motion. She slashed at one of the training dummies. Straw showed through the gash in it's neck.

_Do you feel better now? _Embrald quipped. Mellary glared at him. She sheathed the sword and walked into a room. It was filled with training bows of all kinds. Mellary browsed through them, finally choosing the most rigid. It would be the hardest to draw.

_Honestly, you know the comment was aimed more towards Eragon than you. _

_It didn't sound like it. _She snapped back. _She said there wouldn't be 'any Riders'. Riders implies plural. Plural Riders means us. _She chose a target and notched an arrow. _It's going back to that whole elven superiority that has been the bane of my existence. _

The arrow went wild, missing the target by a hand span and thudding into the wall. Mellary gritted her teeth and drew another one.

_You don't know that. _Embrald was still trying to reason with her. He was crouched to her right, paws tucked under his body like a content cat.

_I can guess. _The second arrow grazed the top of the target before hitting the wall.

_Mellary, this is not something to get angry over. _

_Yes it is! _The third arrow was even farther off than the first. _You weren't there! You have no _idea_ what I went through! You can't possibly understand! _She yanked back on the string, almost snapping the rigid bow. The wood complained loudly.

_I am you dragon. _The sentence contained iron. _I have lived through your memories. I felt everything the way you did. So don't _you_ tell me what I do and do not know._ Mellary closed her eyes. She let the string relax.

_What you went through was wrong. We both know that. But what happened is in the past. It is of no consequence now. _

Mellary dropped the bow and threw her arms around the dragon's neck. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Embrald made a shushing sound in his throat.

_But we have to go back to that place. We said we would. I don't think I can face it. _

_Remember, you won't be alone. You have me now. _

Mellary wiped her eyes and smiled at the dragon. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she relaxed all her muscles.

She picked up the bow and sighted down the arrow before releasing it. The arrow whistled as it flew through the air and hit the target just above the center.

* * *

What starts with a re and ends with view?

Review!


	18. How the Great Fall

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own.

* * *

"Lady Mellary?" Someone called in a timid voice from the bottom of the Dragon Hold. Mellary, caught in the act of brushing her hair, quickly shook the red waves out over her ears and poked her head over the side of the ledge.

"Yes?"

"The funeral is about to start. Jormunder asked me to come and get you." A young girl called up. Her timid voice wouldn't have reached Mellary's ears if it hadn't been for the rock walls.

Mellary growled under her breath.

"I thought we told them we weren't going to attend the funeral." She commented to Embrald. Her dragon was curled up like a cat in one corner, the tip of his tail draped over the end of his snout. He opened one eye and looked at her.

_Maybe they forgot. _He said shortly. Mellary got a brief flash of irritation from him.

She ignored the feeling and snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

_Well, what do you plan to do about it? _

"I have no idea. We can't go back on our word. It makes us look like we can be pushed around."

_Give her an excuse. _Embrald turned over until he was facing the wall. _Don't be direct._

Mellary made a face at her dragons back. _I know that. I wasn't born yesterday. _She stuck her head back over the ledge.

"Would you please tell Jormunder that we are creatures of our word, and we shall be honoring that?" She called down to the girl. She nodded and scurried out of the hold.

_He'll send someone else. _

"Most likely. Let's not be here." Mellary suggested. She quickly divided and braided her hair and coiled it at the base of her neck. Her ears were expertly hidden under two of the braids. She buckled on her swords and turned to face her dragon. Embrald raised his head and gave her a look.

_I thought we were leaving. It's not like we have the entire day. _Mellary remarked. Embrald gave off another wave of irritation and slowly uncurled, taking his time to stretch.

_Are you positive you don't want to go to the funeral? You're taking enough time to get moving. _

_Maybe we should. _The dragon suggested.

Mellary whirled around to stare at him. "And tell the whole Council that we can be ordered around and that we don't stand by our word? I don't think so." Embrald gave her a long look before stalking to the front of the cave. Mellary waited until he had settled before she climb up onto his back. Embrald ruffled his wings. It should have been a warning.

The green dragon leapt into the air with a jolt that almost cuased Mellary to fall off. He shot straight across the circular Hold toward a dark crack in the wall.

_ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE… _Mellary shrieked as they streaked toward the wall.

At the last second Embrald folded his wings. Mellary saw the rock wall coming towards her. She flattened herself against Embrald's back at the last second. One of the neck spikes dug into her stomach.

The world went dark as they passed into the crack. Stone whizzed by only inches from her head. Cold dank air pressed against her face and tugged at her braids.

They passed through the rock wall in seconds, moving fast enough that they only lost a few feet of altitude. Then they were bursting out into the air over the plains inside the mountain. Lights from the city blazed below and behind them.

Embrald spread his wings with a snap.

_What was that?! _Mellary yelled.

_That was a shortcut I spotted yesterday, during our speed run. _Embrald like to see how fast he could fly. Somehow he managed to arrange their schedule so there was time for a few high speed laps around the city.

_And you were willing to risk our necks that it was big enough to squeeze through?!_

_Relax. I tried it first. Last night, while you were asleep. You're going to have to trust me. Flying is what I do. _

_I do trust you. _Mellary said quietly.

_Then think about what I said. Not logically or politically. _

They flew out over the plains without a real destination in mind, letting the silence hang.

_Where do you want to go? _Embrald finally asked.

_I don't know. I've been thinking…_

_Are you well? _

_Haha. No, Ajihad was a warrior as well as a great leader. Are we really going to dishonor his memory be refusing to attend his funeral because of politics? _

A wave of smug satisfaction rolled off Embrald. Mellary frowned. _You could have said something. _

_In case you don't remember, I tried. _

Mellary made a face. Embrald tilted his wings and banked back towards the city.

They flew high above the walls, high enough that the lights from the parade barely brushed Embrald's stomach. Mellary looked over his side. A group of torches was gathered a little ways from the gate.

_What are we going to do? _Mellary asked. Embrald didn't respond.

The rooftops of the city came closer and closer. The great hall that lead to the center of the city loomed up from the gloom. Embrald headed straight for the stone archway, high enough that the top would be clouded by shadows from below. Mellary ducked her head as they glided under the stone ceiling.

Buttresses carved from the rock were spaced at regular intervals throughout the hall. Embrald chose on halfway down. He flipped over in the air, twining around the arch without touching it, so he alighted facing the entrance they had come through.

_Will you let me down onto the floor? _Mellary asked. Embrald obligingly lowered his long green tail.

She used the spikes as hand holds as she climbed down his tail like a ladder. When she was clinging to the last of the spikes, Mellary estimated that her feet were a good ten feet above the floor of the cavern. Mellary let go, landing in a crouch on the floor. Embrald had chosen a dark corner to land in, so no one noticed when she dropped into the crown. They were all looking forward, toward the group of torches in the distance. Thousands of humans and dwarves were clustered in every available space. The color were somber, black being the dominant choice. Even Mellary had obliged, finding a black shirt and pant that fit her from the stock rooms. A green ribbon that matched Embrald's scales was wound around her arm. Mellary adjusted her braids, merging with the crowd in an effort to avoid being seen by the Council.

A giant drum sounded from deep within the mountain, sounding like the ferocious storms of the plains were mourning the passing of the Varden's leader.

In the distance the torches of the procession began to move. Mellary's heart filled with sorrow as she looked at the Varden's fallen leader. He looked peaceful, majestic.

Eragon and Saphira were just passing by when Mellary heard Embrald's silent chuckle.

_Could you please explain exactly what is so funny about this. _Mellary snapped.

_Not this. Saphira. _Embrald laughed again. Mellary mentally tapped her foot.

_She has a hangover. A dragon got drunk and has a hangover. _Embrald's vision suddenly filled her eyes. Through her dragon's keen eyes and vantage point, Mellary could clearly see the slight missteps in the blue dragon's gait.

Mellary had to bite the inside corner of her lip to keep from laughing herself.

Her stifled giggles faded away as the procession passed through the doors at the end of the hall and on into the huge chamber, past the shattered sapphire.

Mellary bowed her head and paid her final respects to the dead leader, before melting away into the crowd. She picked one of the passageways that lead away from the hall and followed it up until she came out onto one of the balconies of the buildings.

Embrald came swooping out of the hall and landed beside her.

_And so do the proud fall. On the very brink of extinction, the defeated take one last victory. _

_There is a price to pay for everything. Especially success. _Embrald told her.

_They'll have the coronation immediately after this. Do we go? _

They both thought for a second.

_Nah._

_Nah. _

_Still, it would be good to see how the Council is going to jump. We'll need to be able to anticipate them, and this is a good time to observe._ Mellary said thoughtfully.

Embrald snorted. _I'm going flying. All this sorrow and politics are making my wings heavy. _

_Very well. Before you go, can you give me a lift down? _

Embrald left her on a thin staircase that would lead to the circular chamber where they were planning to hold the ceremony. Mellary made her way down, melding with the throng flowing into the chamber. She found a spot on the benches with the rest of the population.

The Council talked, bestowing the power to rule the Varden on Nasuada. Mellary watched in silence. She could feel a slight tickle in the back of her mind, which she knew was Embrald looking through her eyes.

The important people of the Varden gave their support, and the crowd came to it's feet with a roar as Jormunder set the circlet on Nasuada's head. Mellary stood and clapped with them.

Eragon stepped forward and gave his oath to Nasuada. The look the Council gave him, pure venom, was enough to make Mellary extremely glad she wasn't standing on the stage right now, in the middle of a windstorm of verbal traps. Eragon was playing a dangerous game. Her guess was that they would be leaving.

Very soon.

_Your probably right about that. _Embrald commented. Mellary felt him tip his wings and begin to bank back towards the city.

* * *

Comments, thoughts, question, points to make, anything.

You know where the button is by now. You know, the big green one?


	19. Leaving Finally

I'm really, really, truly sorry about the delay. I know I've been kinda sporadic about updating. I'm trying to fix that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

Mellary leaned back against Embrald's side. A pack bulging with supplies was resting on the ground at her side. Embrald was wearing his saddle. They were outside the gate at Tronjeheim, waiting for the rest of their party to arrive.

_Do you think we did the right thing? _Mellary asked.

Embrald twisted his neck to study her with one eye. He blinked and yawned. _Of course. You said so yourself. _

They were discussing what had occurred the night before, when Nasuada had summoned them to her office. She had wanted to announce to the world that they had joined the Varden in their fight against Galbatorix. Mellary had bitten her lip to refrain from pointing out that they hadn't technically joined the Varden, just fought for it.

The instantaneous answer from both Mellary and Embrald had been _no._

"May I enquire as to why?" Nasuada had asked, politely.

"Galbatorix knows we exist." Mellary had said. "But he does not know our names, our location, or our affiliation. We would prefer that it remained that way."

Nasuada had respected their request, as Mellary knew she would. But afterwards twinges of doubt had been going through her mind.

_I know, but…_

_Relax. We both know we don't want a name or an affiliation. _

_It is a lot of fun to be the wild element. _Mellary admitted with a smirk.

She heard the clop of horse hooves on the ground. Getting to her knees, she had been sitting on the ground leaning against Embrald's warm side, Mellary peeked around the edge of the carved stone lion. Eragon was coming up the road towards them. Saphira was walking slightly in front of him.

The two stopped and Saphira settled down on the ground, allowing Mellary a view of the stunning white horse fidgeting in Eragon's grasp. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the magnificent animal. Her heart ached for her own copper horse. Tanyian had been her companion for over a decade, and even though she had Embrald, the dragon wasn't able to completely replace her friend.

_Thanks. _Embrald had picked up on her thought.

_You mean something else, though. _Mellary complained in self defense. _It's not possible to compare horses and dragons. It's like trying to compare gemstones to trees. You can't. _

One of the dwarves, who Mellary had heard was going to accompany them, trotted up to Eragon. They started talking, completely ignoring Mellary and Embrald.

She didn't mind. In fact, she would have been surprised if they had noticed her. Embrald was curled up like a cat in a pocket of stone in the base of one of the carved statues. The light from the torches didn't reach their crevasse, leaving it in shadow. Mellary had been lounging against her dragons side, waiting. A bad dream she didn't remember had woken her a few hours ago. Unwilling to go back to sleep, Mellary had finished packing and headed down to the practice ring.

Now she yawned, missing the few hours of sleep. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned back against Embrald.

A few minutes later he nudged her with his nose. Mellary sat up with a start, scrambling for her sword. She fully woke up when her fingers met thin air where they should have touched a leather wrapped hilt. Her swords were strapped to her bag.

_You were dreaming. _

_Already? I couldn't have been more than dozing…_

_You were twitching. What was it about anyway? _

Mellary opened her mouth to answer, and her mind went blank. She blinked.

_I have no idea. Is that bad? _

Embrald gave her a shrug that rippled down his scales like water. He raised his head and peeked around the edge of the carved pillar.

_They're coming. We better join the rest of the world. _

_But it's so quiet here. _Mellary complained, indicating the dark corner. _No drama, no politics, no elves, no demanding civilians… _Embrald rolled his eyes and stood. Her support gone, she almost fell over backwards before catching herself.

Mellary stood and stretched, working the kinks out of her spine.

She stepped around the pillar. Nasuada, Jormunder, and Arya, who were both studying Eragon, didn't notice the slight movement.

Eragon was wearing a new helmet that threw back the light of the torch in waves. Mellary instantly recognized the dwarf craftsmanship.

"Now, once again, all three races have a hold on you." Nasuada said quietly.

_Now that's slightly ironic._ Mellary said silently. It earned her another eye roll and a quiet snort from Embrald.

"Perhaps it is best that we share your loyalty." Nasuada said with a smile. She finished her farewell and turned to Mellary.

"We thank you for your hospitality these past few days." Mellary said.

"Will you return to us sometime?" Nasuada asked cautiously.

"Perhaps. We shall have to see where the winds take us. And how willing the elves are to let us go." Mellary responded with a crooked smile. She gave Nasuada a slight bow.

"Farewell, mysterious Rider." Nasuada said. She turned and walked back to the group.

"Come, it is time to leave." Arya started down the tunnel. The dwarf started after her.

As Arya passed their hiding place Embrald slid out of the shadows, causing the dwarf to start. Arya gave him a cool, appraising look as she continued to walk into the darkness.

_Behave._

_I will if you do._

The walk to the doors was mostly silent, each of the travelers lost in their own thoughts.

The giant doors opened slowly.

"Here is our path." The dwarf said. Mellary looked at the tunnel with distaste. While the ceiling had a decent height, it was still too enclosed for her liking. She had become used to soaring through the wide open air, both in the mountain and outside in the breeze and sun.

_There's a light at the end of the tunnel. This one leads outside. _Embrald reminded her. For a second she caught his longing for the sun and the warm thermals that lifted him up in the air without any effort from his part. It was the thing he missed most about flying outside.

For her, it was the warm sun on her skin. It was perpetually cold inside the mountain.

They walked into the tunnel. A few feet inside and the slight scrape of Embrald's scales on the stone ground began to echo back and forth. When Saphira's didn't join his, Mellary paused and look back.

Eragon was hesitating on the edge of the tunnel. After a second he shook his head and started walking forward.

Mellary let Embrald walk on ahead, waiting for Eragon to draw even with her.

"What's your story?" She asked.

He looked at her, startled out of his thoughts. "My story?"

"How did you end up becoming the first Rider in a long time, and how did you end up here?"

At the end of his story, from finding the blue egg to slaying the shade and becoming the champion of the Varden, Mellary whistled.

"That's impressive." She admitted. He had endured a lot in such a short period of time. At least her troubles had been relatively spaced out over her lifetime.

"And you? Another Rider appearing out of the air in the heat of battle, you must have some incredible tale."

He waited expectantly. Even Saphira, who was walking on his other side, turned luminous blue eyes on her.

For a long second Mellary hesitated, seriously considering telling him. Then a clank and a muffled curse from up ahead reminded her that there were others present, including an elf. She didn't exactly trust him not to let something slip, especially when faced with the wonders of the elven city. Anyone could be overwhelmed by Ellesmera. And if someone thought to ask questions…

No, it was better to keep her story to herself.

She shrugged. "I've been all over, just roaming around. I found Embrald's egg." _In the basement of the palace at Dras Leona_. She though but didn't say.

"You just found it?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for it." A half truth. She hadn't known what she had been looking for.

"And showing up in the battle?"

"Saw the Kull and though they would bother someone. I have a misunderstanding with Urgals."

Eragon was quiet for a minute.

_Saphira thinks you're hiding something. _Embrald reported. _She told me._

_Obviously. Congratulate her on having ears. _

"And what about that name you mentioned? Mel-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Mellary hissed. Eragon looked startled.

"Never, ever, mentioned that again. _Especially_ not in Ellesmera. _Do you understand me_?" He nodded, looking slightly shocked by her ferocity.

Mellary lengthened her stride, moving up beside her dragon.

_Was that necessary? _

_I think so. I really don't want word getting out. Hopefully He'll take the hint and not mention it to anyone. _Embrald snorted. _What?_

_I was under the impression that hints were supposed to be subtle. That was a slap in the face._

Mellary rolled her eyes and climbed on his back to take a nap.

* * *

Please review. It makes my day.


	20. Dreamscape

Disclimer: I do not own the Inheritance trilogy. If by the twenteth reminder you haven't caught onto that, then you need to pay more attention.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Mellary breathed. "Come on. Even you have to say that."

Embrald stretched out his neck, looking towards the cloudless sky. _It is beautiful. The most beautiful sky I have ever seen. _

"Not the sky. The _city_. It's magnificent."

A dwarf passing by heard her and snorted.

_Can we fly? Now?_

_No, I think they have some political stuff for us to do first. Just enjoy the sun, and soon we can fly. _

_Are you…_

_Trust me. I'm going to beg out of this as soon as a graceful opportunity presents itself. _

Soothed, Embrald ambled along in silence. Mellary walked next to him, tilting her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her throat.

Decades of living in the wild had instilled a cautious paranoia in her. However much she mightlaze in the sun, Mellary was constantly aware of her surroundings. Which was how she noticed that, the deeper into the city they went, the more discontented murmurings there were. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the dwarves staring in shock at Eragon. The light reflecting off his new helmet gave her some idea as to why.

_This is not going to end well. _

Mellary caught the glint of drawn weapons through the bushes.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _She asked.

_Sadly, all the time._Embrald responded. Mellary sighed and shook her head.

_Out of sight… _She began.

_Out of mind._Embrald finished.

Mellary stopped walking, pausing to run her hand down a worn fountain curve. The surface was slicker than she expected. Her hand slippedand a sharp dry spike, part of the design, opened a cut in her hand. Mellary hissed through her teeth. Embrald wandered over to her side. He looked at the trickle of blood, making a concerned sound in the back of his throat.

She peeked over his spiked head.

_They're busy. Let's go._

The two turned in tandem and slipped away. Mellary clenched her fist around the blood and muttered under her breath. When her fingers relaxed the cut was gone, leaving only a smear of blood to show that there had ever been a break in the skin.

They rounded a corner and Mellary swung up into the saddle. Embrald crouched and leapt into the air, his wings scooping down.

They gained height quickly, the city unfolding below them. From above Mellary though it looked like a series of waves climbing the mountain side.

_It feels so good to have living air under my wings again. _Embrald sighed happily.

_Living air?_

_Air that moves, that lifts. Air that has currents, instead of dank air that just hangs there, like in the mountain. _

Almost as if to prove his point, they passed over a thermal. The column of warm air shot the pair higher into the sky.

_Let's look around. There are a lot of ravines in the mountain. Some of them look deep._

Embrald banked, and the mountain rose up around them like arms. The valley they were passing through was wide, with heavily wooded slopes. Mellary leaned over Embrald's side to watch the treetops flashing past below.

Suddenly Embrald went into a dive, heading straight for an open clearing. Mellary crouched in the saddle. Just before her dragon hit the ground she leapt free, rolling on the soft grass. She came to a stop, laughing and stroking the soft green carpet. She looked up in time to see Embrald doing the same thing: rolling on the ground like he had just come out of the egg. The ridiculous picture made her laugh harder, until the only thing she could do was lay still and gasp for breath.

"I am never going underground again." She said out loud.

_It wasn't that bad…_

"Until you realize exactly how much you miss. Then it's worse than bad." Mellary watched a scrap of cloud drift across the sky. Suddenly she frowned.

"I think this was in my dream… the one I had before we left."

_What was it about?_

"I still can't remember." Mellary frowned, then shrugged. They watched the sky, enjoying the warm feel of the sun.

Mellary saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She began to sit up.

Something, no more than a blur of movement, lunged across the clearing and slammed into Embrald. The dragon roared in surprised, and Mellary felt a searing pain across her shoulder blade, a region she always considered to be her phantom wing.

She jumped to her feet and drew her sword. Using both hands, she drove the blade down with all her might.

A shock ran up her arms as the sharp edge sliced through skin, muscle, bone, and came out the other side. The thing's body collapsed to the ground.

It was a lizard, the same size as Embrald but differently proportioned. The neck was shorter, barely a neck at all. The thing was lower to the ground and the tail was merely a stump. It had none of the lengthy grace dragons had, but managed to be ten times quicker. It didn't have scales, in stead a striped body of black and dull poison green.

Embrald roared again in pain. Mellary looked up and blanched. The thing's head, slitted green eyes now dull in death, was still locked onto Embrald's wing. Its fangs were buried in the thick muscle. Mellary had cut off the head before it had had a chance to unlatch from her dragon.

Her sword fell to the ground as Mellary rushed forward. She locked her hands on the jaws.

_This is going to hurt. _She warned. Pushing with all her strength, Mellary pried the jaws apart. Slowly, little by little, the unnaturally long fangs came free of the muscle. Both Mellary and Embrald shrieked at the burning pain as venom ran through the dragon's blood.

At last the fangs popped free. Mellary dropped the head to the ground and laid her hand over the twin puncture wounds, murmuring the ancient words. The burning faded, and when she lifted her hand the punctures were gone. She collapsed against his side, closing her eyes and breathing hard as the strain of the healing hit her.

_Uh, Mellary? You might want to open your eyes now. _Embrald sounded anxious.

Mellary opened her eyes, then gasped. They were surrounded by the lizard things. And from the look in their eyes, this little scenario wasn't going to end well for the Rider and the dragon.

Moving faster than she thought possible in her weakened state, Mellary grabbed a strap of the saddle and swung herself up. At the same time, Embrald crouched and took off.

The sun disappeared behind the wide black wings of a giant bird. Embrald shrieked as they collided. The jolt loosened Mellary's hold. Her fingers lost their grips on the spike, and her feet slid free of the straps. The solid dragon back disappeared and she yelled as she fell through empty air.

She landed on something soft and leathery. Mellary opened her eyes in time to see the lizard she hit twist it's head all the way around and hiss at her.

Mellary rolled to the side and hit the ground. She leapt to her feet, sword drawn. The lizard lunged at her. A swipe of her blade opened up a cut in its black hide, making the lizard draw back. Her foot bumped against the sword she had dropped earlier. Mellary flipped it into the air and caught the hilt in her other hand.

Embrald landed heavily beside her, one wing dragging on the ground.

_Bleeding?_

_No._

_Good. A greenstick break, then. Anything else would have broken the skin. And I remembered what my dream was about. _

_What?_

_This. Coincidence?_

_It's our lives. Most likely, the two are connected somehow._

A lizard lunged, fangs bared. Embrald's head snaked past Mellary and grabbed the lizard by the back of the neck. Her dragon growled as he threw the lizard into a tree.

_You better call for help. _Mellary said as she slashed at another lizard. She leapt to the side and rolled, bracing her swords against the ground in time for a lizard to spear itself on the bare blades. As she wrestled the body off her swords she heard Embrald reach out for anyone who could hear.

_Tarnag, this is Embrald. We have a problem. _

_Look_. Embrlad said sometime later. She had lost track a while ago.

Mellary opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. Over the tops of the trees she saw a flash of blue winging its way through the sky. She let her head drop back to her chest.

_Good. I can't find the energy to stand up._

_I don't have the energy to fly. _

_As if you could fly with that gunk on your wings. _Mellary commented.

They were lying in the middle of the clearing. Scattered around were the bodies of the lizards. Their green blood was everywhere; coating trees, making the grass slick, coating Embrald's scales and weighing down his wings, caking Mellary's hair and clothes.

Both Rider and dragon were covered in various cuts and bruises. Embrald's broken wing was healed, but that was the last bit of magic Mellary had been able to perform. The only thing she had energy to do was hold her eyes open.

Saphira landed in the clearing. Eragon slid off, looking around at the carnage.

"What happened here?"

"Excellent question." Mellary croaked. "When you find the answer, let me know."

Eragon knelt next to her and held a hand over the long cut in her side. Under his palm the skin closed up, leaving only blood soaked cloth to show that there had ever been a mark.

As the boy moved from injury to injury, Mellary felt energy fill her dull limbs. When the last bone had been seen to she stood and stretched. When she looked over Embrald and Saphira were standing nose to nose. Not a scale was out of place, and as she watched a sheet of blue fire ran over his wings, burning away the blood and guts.

"My appreciations for the help. We can fly ourselves back."

Eragon looked dubious.

"If he needs help I can lend him energy. The connection goes both ways." Mellary snapped, exhaustion making her more-that-characteristically short.

Saphira said something, and Eragon went over to her and swung into the saddle. They waited until Mellary managed to strap herself into the saddle. Embrald took three bounding strides before launching into the air. It was a sign of how tired he was, that he had to get a running start in order to take off. For a terrifying second they dropped lower. Then, wings straining, Embrald pulled them into the sky.

Mellary stroked his scales and murmured encouragement. Halfway through the flight back to the city Embrald's wings began to tremble. Mellary leaned against his neck and closed her eyes.

She wrapped her mind around the thick connection between them. Slowly she drew up a thread of energy from her core and fed it into the connection. In her mind she felt the energy begin to drain away, racing down the unbreakable connection between Rider and dragon. Her physical body felt their flight even out.

Mellary slipped into a trance for the rest of the flight. With all her energy being pulled away, she didn't have the strength to sit upright, or open her eyes. Even the power of coherent thought was leaving her. The only thing her mind could hold together was the connection and the strand of power.

_We're almost there. I can coast from here. You can stop now. _Embrald's voice filtered through the haze. _Mellary, can you here me? You can stop now, we can make it. Mellary? _

She was too exhausted to respond. Her magical grip slipped from the junction, but it remained.

_Mellary! You have to stop! You're killing yourself, and I can't break it. MELLARY!_

She felt his panic, but couldn't do anything about it. Her body registered a sudden change. Wind was whipping past her face, and a lightened feeling took hold of her as they fell.

A wave of freezing water crashed over her head. It slammed into her face and forced its way into her mouth and nose.

The connection and strand of energy separated with a snap that threw her backwards.

Mellary choked, trying to breath air and inhaling water. Her head broke through the surface. She gagged and coughed. Water poured from her mouth and nose. She took a deep breath of sweet evening air and hacked up the rest of the water in her lungs.

_YOU IDIOT, YOU ALMOST KILLED BOTH OF US!_Embrald shrieked at her.

_Falling out of the sky would also kill us. _Mellary snapped back.

_Do you honestly think I would let us crash? _Embrald asked disgustedly. _I had everything under control. _

_Oh don't give me that. I knew exactly how low on energy you were. I thought it was for the best. _

_Not if you get so wrapped up in it that you don't recognize when it becomes dangerous. You would have drained yourself until you died. _

_I thought I could stop it before it reached those levels. _Mellary said ruefully. _I underestimated my own exhaustion. And your consumption of energy. _

_Just don't do it again. I had to crash-dive into the lake to get you to let go. _

_Ah, so that's why I'm all wet. I was wondering. _

_You needed to rise off all that blood anyway. _Embrald said cheerfully. Mellary scowled at the back of his head as he paddled them to shore.

_I had a plan to get it out. _

_Yes, but my way is better. I got to crash-dive into a lake. _His joy made her smile, even though she was soaking wet and beginning to shiver.

The rest of their small company met in her room once she had had a chance to clean the rest of the black blood off her body and change into something less blood caked. Mellary greeted them with a warm mug in her hand. The cold from the lake had sunk into her bones, accompanying the deep weariness from almost draining herself.

"What were those things?" Mellary asked once she had related her story. Embrald was still small enough to fit in the room; he was curled up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"I believe what you stumbled upon was a nest of Kuuluris, a type of venomous lizard that inhabits these mountains. They are intelligent, tricky, and quick. They are also another of the five animals of the dwarven clans. This particular clan lives deep in the mountains and it's members are respected for their guile and sharp tempers." Orik said thoughtfully.

_I can see why. _Mellary commented to Embrald. Then she groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"By killing so many of their patron animal, is there a possibility that I offended an entire clan of dwarves? Because I would like to make it known that I was the defendant, not the aggressor."

Orik looked calm. "There isn't much cause for concern. The Kuuluris recognize that their animal is aggressive and protective of their own territory. They should not blame you."

Mellary's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you for your assurances. Now, if there's nothing else, I need to sleep." She ushered them out of the room and locked the door.

_Don't worry._Embrald said as he curled up to sleep. _I'm sure it will be fine. _

_I hope so. _Mellary said before slipping into a deep sleep. _I'm not sure I'll be awake enough to do something about it if there's a problem. _


	21. Peace, Harmony, and Riots

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

Once again, my apologies for taking this long. Pacience is much appreciated.

* * *

Mellary woke up feeling beaten. Her legs and arms were spotted with bruises, as well as a large one that wrapped around her ribs.

_Is it a bad thing to wake up with bruises you don't remember getting?_ She asked Embrald. The dragon laughed.

_You're unusually happy. Must be that all the fresh air has gone to your head._ He chuckled and then grew serious. _You better get out here. There's something you should know. _Concerned by the tone of his voice, Mellary dressed quickly and made her way to the courtyard. Their host and the other three in their party were there.

Mellary immediately bowed to the new dwarf. "I apologize for my absence yesterday, and for insulting your hospitality." She said. "My name is Mellary, and this is Embrald." The dragon has walked over to peer over her shoulder.

The dwarf relaxed slightly. "There is nothing to apologize for." He said graciously.

Mellary looked around at the circle of grim faces. "Is there something I should know?" She asked. The explanation was short and to the point.

Mellary sighed when they had finished.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Eragon was invited to visit the dwarf temple Celbedeil. Accept if you wish. You will be safe with him." The dwarf said to Eragon. The group split, each going in a different direction.

Mellary wandered through the halls until she found something to eat. When she returned to the courtyard the only dragon visible was Saphira. _Embrald?_ Mellary called.

Wing beats came from overhead and her dragon landed in front of her. _Ride? _He asked.

Mellary shook her head. _Eragon is going to the temple. It's been so long since I've been able to see something like that. And he could use the extra security. _

_Do I sense something here? _

_No. Must be your imagination. I think all the fresh air has gone to your head. _Mellary flounced away towards the main gate just as the guards were opening it.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. Eragon glanced at her, then nodded. His guard looked her over suspiciously. Mellary raised her hand, gedwey ignasia shimmering in the sunlight. Their circle widened as if to include her. Mellary shook her head. "I'm not the one being threatened." She said. Her voice was serious, but her eyes were laughing. The dwarf leader looked at the twin swords hanging from her belt and shrugged.

"Get ready to move." He ordered. The circle, with Eragon in the center, edged out into the streets. Mellary trailed behind, keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

The streets were silent. It was an eerie silence, the kind that raised the hairs on the back of her neck and made her keep a closer watch on the shadows. Here and there she could see motion as dwarves faded back into the allies, fearful looks on their faces. Mellary wasn't certain, but from what she could tell, they were afraid of being caught associating with the ostracized Rider.

They stopped in front of what could only be the temple. Mellary couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind them. Then she looked around and her breath caught in her throat.

All around was a deep, rich emerald color. It was in the hangings and the statues, even in the leaves of the plants that were tucked into alcoves.

"I haven't seen a green this rich since…" She breathed.

"Since what?" Eragon asked. Mellary's good mood dimmed.

"Since I left home." She finished shortly.

A black robed dwarf was sparring off against three younger ones. All four were using a weapon Mellary hadn't seen, a cross between a staff and two short swords. All of them could spin the weapon somewhat efficiently, but the older dwarf was by far the best. Even outmatched he had cleared the arena faster that Eragon or Mellary could have.

He turned and noticed them standing there. At the sight of Mellary his eyebrows snapped together as he frowned.

"I am Gannel." He said, twirling the weapon in his hand.

"Call me Mellary." She responded.

"Are all Quan so proficient with the blade?" Eragon asked. "It seems an odd skill for priests."

"We must be able to defend ourselves, no? Many enemies stalk this land."

"May I?" Mellary asked, holding out a hand for the blade. The dwarf looked doubtful, but handed over the staff.

Mellary looked the weapon over, running her hands up the smooth wood and testing the edge of the blades. They were dulled with magic to prevent injury, but looked fine and sharp. She placed the weapon on a finger and released it.

"Perfectly balanced." She murmured. She spun it easily around her hands before handing it back.

"An elegant weapon." She said. "I'm envious." Gannel accepted the staff and the compliment with a nod.

Gannel had poured them drinks and was explaining to Eragon why he had been invited.

"Never before has an outside been taught our secret beliefs, nor may you speak of them to human or elf." He looked sideways at Mellary.

She caught on immediately. "I'll leave. However, may I find a place to sit and think? I have not felt this level of tranquility in one place for a long time."

Gannel studied her intently. Mellary froze, barely daring to breath. Finally the old dwarf nodded. Mellary bowed her thanks and hurried out one of the doors.

As soon as she was out of sight she shivered.

_What?_ Embrald asked, sounding concerned. _Is something wrong?_

_No, not exactly. _Mellary explained. _Sometimes, when I meet a person of great power, I think they can sense my… unusual nature._

_'Sense'? _

_I believe that their mind tells them that I'm human, that there's no way I could be anything else. But their eyes and possibly their power tell them that I'm something else. I'm slightly too graceful and slightly too powerful to be just an ordinary person. An educated observer can tell this. _

_This scares you. _It wasn't a question.

_Hello, what's this? _Mellary asked, purposely distracted by a staircase, half hidden in a nook, that wound upwards.

She emerged from the staircase into sunlight. An exposed balcony gave her a view of the entire city and the surrounding land. Through arched entryways was a huge, elaborately colored mural depicting the history of the dwarves.

Mellary found the part showing the Riders at the height of their glory. She settled down on the balcony, sitting with her back against the waist high wall. She tilted her head back, resting it against the wall.

The sun was warm against her skin, a sensation she had missed underground. As someone who was raised in Du Weldenvarden and lived all her life outside, she was used to feeling the sun on her face and the breeze gently tugging at her hair. As an elf, it was something she couldn't survive without.

Mellary let all of the thoughts drain out of her mind until all that was between her ears was the wind and the sounds of insects buzzing through the plants that dotted the terrace.

_What are you doing?_ Embrald asked, breaking the quiet.

_Not thinking. Resting. _

_Why?_

_Because I don't get many chances to. In case you haven't noticed, we lead extremely stressing lives. Now, enjoy the quiet. There won't be much after this. _

_There won't be must very soon. There's a riot starting in the lower levels of the city. _

Mellary refused to be bothered by this news. _It's not my blood they're after. _

Embrald didn't say anything more. Mellary could feel him curl around a pillar and sink into the same meditative state she was in.

So complete was her relaxation that it took her some time to realize that someone was talking to her.

"Why are you up here?" Gannel's voice demanded.

"Found a staircase." Mellary murmured. "No one ever mentioned not coming up here."

"Just leave her be." She heard Eragon mutter. They continued to examine the mural.

Sometime later Arya entered. It was the haughty voice that cut through Mellary's revere and made her flinch. She was using that sweetly cynical voice that was burned into Mellary's memory.

A swarm of half remembered events broke through the calm over her mind. Mellary shoved them away and pulled herself to her feet. That was when she picked up another sound over the argument between Gannel and Arya.

Mellary whistled to get their attention and held up a hand for silence. In the heartbeat of quiet they all heard it; a very soft hollow-sounding thump.

"What was that?" Eragon asked.

"You've never heard an explosion before?" Mellary asked.

"You have?" Eragon responded, looking slightly concerned.

"Az Swelden rak Anhuin has inflamed Tarnag's citizens against you." Arya informed them.

"Literally." Mellary murmured under her breath.

"Undin believes, as I do, that it would be best for you to remain behind his walls until we leave."

Eragon hesitated, as did Mellary. She could accompany Eragon back to the fortress, but it would mean giving up the last bit of peace she was likely to find for a while for the tense streets of the city.

_He needs our help. _Embrald broke into her thoughts. _The life of one of the last Riders is worth more than your peace. _The rebuke was gentle, but it stung.

_If you say so._ Mellary sighed.

The air on the streets outside was thick with suspense. Having taken her place outside the circle of guards, Mellary found that after a few steps her hands had strayed to the hilts of her swords. She didn't uncross her arms until the thick doors had swung shut behind them.

Their group of travelers, as well as a contingent of dwarves, settled in the courtyard. Mellary was leaning against Embrald as he lay with his tail curled around a pillar. Saphira and Eragon were nearby, within talking distance. Everyone was wearing armor of some sort.

"They fear." Arya said, settling next to Eragon with a fluid grace. "They fear that the crowds will prevent us from reaching the rafts."

"Saphira and Embrald could fly us out." Eragon suggested. Both Mellary and Arya shook their heads.

"There's too many to fly." Mellary said.

"Snowfire as well? And Undin's guards?"

"We could make multiple trips." Eragon continued.

"By the second or third time they would realize what we were doing. I don't want to expose anyone, much less the dragon's, to arrow fire." Mellary countered.

Silence as they listened to the distant sounds of the mob.

"I wish now that I hadn't accepted Hrothgar's offer." Eragon lamented.

"As with Nasuada, I think you made the only viable choice. You are not to blame." They both looked at Mellary.

"I had different circumstances." She said quickly, guessing what they were thinking. "Very few people knew I was there, and I made no public appearances. Your predicament is that you are trying to please everyone, or as many people as possible. I have no similar desire."

Eragon frowned. "I don't care for alliances." Mellary clarified. "I believe they just cause problems." There was another hollow thump. "Such as this, for instance."

"But we cannot fight this battle alone." Eragon protested. Saphira nodded. "Unaided, the Varden would be doomed. We need the help of the dwarves and the elves."

"You are correct in thinking that. But I choose not to become involved."

There was silence after this statement. Eragon wasn't looking her in the eye, and Arya was giving her an intense stare.

"I hope you are not planning to mention this to the Queen." She said softly.

"I'll choose my moment." Mellary replied, equally as soft.

The elf nodded and rose, leaving them in the courtyard. Mellary let the quiet hang, listening to the sounds of the riot going on outside the walls.

The clink of a chain interrupted her vigil. She looked over to see Eragon frowning at a tiny silver hammer handing from a chain around his neck.

"What's that?"

"Something Gannel gave me. He said it will protect me from scrying." He glanced at her. "Don't you need something like this?"

Mellary shook her head. "I don't have powerful people trying to protect me. And besides, I've had enough practice defending myself from scrying and mind invasion. Trust me." She said with a small, hooked smile.

She held out a hand for the charm. Eragon hesitated, but pulled the chain over his head and tossed it to her.

As soon as her fingers touched the metal Mellary jerked her hand back. The hammer hit the paving stones with a clear chime.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked immediately.

"Nothing. I was just surprised." Mellary said, picking up the charm again. The feel of familiar magic washed over her again. "The magic is _in_ the metal. That's a sorcerer's trick." She murmured.

"What?" From the look on his face he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Human sorcerer's have different abilities, ways of using power, than Riders, Elves, and dwarves do, such as the ability to create illusions and objects. They can also place spells inside materials, such as a charm like this one."

"Why can't we do the same? When we guard our swords…"

Mellary shook her head. "Doing that is placing the magic _on _the blade, not _inside_ it. Subtle difference in words, but enormous difference in practice." She turned the hammer over in her hands, probing it with her mind. Finally she leaned back against Embrald with an envious sigh.

"The work on this is magnificent. Your friend Gannel knows a very powerful sorcerer who owes him a favor, or… Right, how could I have forgotten. Craftsman's magic."

"Craftsman's…" The poor boy looked slightly bewildered.

"Brom never explained more than your power to you, did he?" Mellary asked. "Well, you had to learn as much as you could in a short time. Craftsman's magic is a forging magic. It's placed on an object while it's being made, so the spell is incorporated into the object. It's impossible to remove once the work has been completed, and simple enough that even someone with no other magic can do it. Its how that sword of yours is so powerful."

Eragon's eyes had lit up, like he was contemplating making something himself.

"Why have I never heard of this, if it's so easy? Why aren't there more magical items available?" He was smart, she'd give him that.

"I said it's not hard to make magically. Physically, it's a difficult and delicate mix. And it has been known to… go wrong with inexperienced practitioners."

"What, exactly, can 'go wrong'?" He asked, suspicious.

"Take this, for example." Mellary held up the charm. "Should the spell go wrong, it could do the opposite of its intended purpose, and open the bearer up to any type of scrying, even if the searcher was not looking for that person. Or it could lock the bearer, or creator, so far away in their own mind they wouldn't be able to find themselves. And you said it takes your energy to defend you? If something went wrong in the making, it could perceive a threat when there is none, and drain all your energy until you waste away. Or, of course, the opposite could happen."

"The opposite?"

"It fills you with so much extra energy that… well, sufficient to say that it's not something anyone survives, and it's very nasty to watch." All the desire to try this had gone out of his face, and he looked slightly sickened. Mellary didn't blame him. She had seen an overload happen before. She had spent the rest of the day washing a fine red haze of blood out of her clothes and hair.

Mellary tossed the hammer back to him. Eragon flinched slightly.

"Don't worry." She said soothingly. "The work on that is the best I've ever seen. It's perfectly safe. Besides, almost all of the problems occur during the creation."

"How do you know all this?" He demanded. Mellary stared at the smoke rising over the city. It was lit from below, making everything slightly surreal. Finally she answered.

"I've been traveling longer than you have." Her voice was heavy and filled with sadness, enough that Eragon didn't question her any further.

Silence fell, and after a while they both slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	22. To Forget The Past

I know it hasn't been that long since I last updated, but this has been in my head for a while and i want to get it out before I forget :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

Meladania took her watering eyes off the scroll and stared out her window at the sunset. Deep in the heart of Du Weldenvarden, she could not see the great orb itself. Never the less, she could still appreciate the red glow on the emerald leaves. The half-dusk cast over the city of Ellesmera gave it a mystical quality.

Through a gap in the trees she could see the crowd of elves swarming around the palace, every one anxious to get a glimpse or a touch of the supposed dragon egg that Arya had returned with. She wanted to see it too, but not enough to risk exposing herself to the crowd. While most full blooded elves were happy enough to pretend that she didn't exist, there were still a few that went out of their way to make her miserable.

Such as the keeper of the library, she reminded herself, focusing her attention back on the scroll on her desk. The librarian had harassed her from their first meeting. He made it his duty to ensure that none of the sacred elven tomes were touched, much less opened and read, by her. Little did he know, she had used a lock pick spell to loosen the back windows of the building, and had been slipping books and scrolls out for a while now. This one was a very precious scroll, which she had to have back in place before he returned tomorrow morning.

Meladania was so focused on the scroll that, half a candle later when someone spoke up behind her, she almost knocked the scroll off the desk in her surprise.

"Adania." A familiar voice said from the door way. Meladania turned and smiled at the only elf she called friend.

"Arya! You've returned." The tall, black haired elf crossed the room and took a seat on the window cushion. She had a new scar across one of the hands she draped over the window. "How was your journey? Successful, I've heard. Is it true? Did you bring back a dragon egg?"

"I did. And acquiring it was not easy. Many brave people gave their lives for that venture." As always, Arya sounded sad when she had returned from the outside world.

"But things are better now, yes? We have a greater chance at winning this century long game. And all because of one little egg."

"Who would have believed it?" Arya murmured.

"I was wondering…" Meladania began. "Do you think it would be possible for you to use a little of your influence to allow me to see it? Just to see it, Arya." Meladania asked, almost bouncing in her seat like a child.

The elf looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Meladania asked, suddenly extremely uncertain. She had had a bad dream the night before, one of the ones where she couldn't remember what happened, but knew it was bad.

"Adania, I… don't want you visiting the egg."

Meladania's ears started ringing.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't want you visiting the egg." Arya repeated. She wasn't meeting Meladania's eyes.

"Because of my lineage?" Meladania demanded, her voice threaded with outrage. "Because of my _parents_? Coming from you?" Her voice caught on the last syllable.

"Adania, I did not intend…"

"For it to sound like that? Then what is your reason for me not going? And don't lie to me, Arya."

The elf didn't reply. The silence was so thick in the air that Meladania couldn't breathe. Or possibly that was her reaction to having the only person she trusted utterly betraying her. The ringing in her ears turned to a roar.

"Get out." Mellary murmured.

"Adania…"

"I can't believe you, of all the elves, would say that to me. _Leave now_." Her voice was trembling with barely checked temper. As a magical half blood, when she got worked up things… interesting and not always good things, tended to happen.

Arya didn't say anything else. Meladania waited until she heard to door shut to release the breath she had been holding. With the sigh came a single ancient word. The deadbolt she had installed on the inside of her door slammed shut with enough force to rip the magically sealed metal out of the wood.

She buried her head in her arms and let the tears leak out of her eyes and dampen her sleeves. Her entire frame shook from her silent sobs. Her mind, unable to take the strain, fuzzed out. Time passed.

When she raised her head, the world outside was filled with the pale light of the false dawn. She must have fallen asleep at some point in the night, she couldn't tell exactly when. Her limbs were stiff from sleeping hunched over at her desk, and her vision was fuzzy.

A splash of icy water jolted her back to her senses. The sharp ache of betrayal had settled to a low throb, allowing another emotion to take its place. Anger.

How could Arya talk to her like that? The entire time they had known each other, the elf had stood by her when others were being cruel to her or refusing to acknowledge her. Arya had forced them to. And now, she had fallen to the same prejudices as the others. Meladania guessed that, in the end, the call of your race was stronger that the call of a friend. And she had none other of her race.

In an uncharacteristic thought, Meladania decided that she didn't care what Arya, or any other elf, wanted. She wanted to see that egg, and she would. The feeling of stubbornness was a new one, but something she liked. Meladania felt her spine straighten and her mind clear.

She chose a sword and belted it around her waist, leaving its twin hanging in her room. Now would be the best time. She had never seen anyone in the streets at thing time in the night, or morning. Even the ones that rose to great the dawn were still asleep.

She unlocked the door and slipped into the hallway. Pressing a hand against the wood, she murmured the words to lock the bolt again. For a while she had simply melded the door to the frame, but she had learned the hard way that this could easily be undone by anyone. So she had switched to a bolt, knowing that since there was no need for locks, no one would think of one as the reason the door would not open.

She made her way silently through the city and through the palace to the vault that held the egg. A single guard was posted to watch the door. Meladania clung to the shadows, thankful for once that she was short. An elf sized being would not be able to hide in the same manner.

But how to slip past him? She closed her eyes and whispered the words, letting only a trickle of sound escape from her lips.

In the hallway across from the door the torch guttered, throwing suspiciously sized shadows against the wall. Probably bored, the guard went to investigate. Meladania slipped out of the shadows and darted towards the door.

Her hands were wrapped around the handles when a voice distracted her.

"Well, what is this?" Someone asked, humored. Meladania froze, her heart dropping. She knew who that was. "The half-blood, thinking it might actually be a dragon rider?" There was laughter as from the handful of others.

"Go away, Vanir." She growled.

"Do you honestly believe any dragon would consent to bear something like you, Dani?" The black haired elf laughed.

Meladania ground her teeth at the name. Unlike what Arya called her, this was an insult, a slap to the face. The ancient word _adania_ meant whole, as in whole spirited. Take away a few letters, and _dani_ meant half. Half a spirit, half a being.

The sound of footsteps came from the hallway the guard had gone down. She sighed. Her chance had passed, and this group of bullies would rather run her through than let her lay eyes on the egg.

She released the handles of the door and turned to leave. Vanir and his group didn't move as she approached. They were spread out, completely blocking the way out.

"The guard is coming back." She pointed out. Vanir gave her a half smile and didn't move. "We need to leave or we'll get caught." She hissed.

"No, Dani. You will get caught. The Queen will not mind the presence of full blooded elves around the egg." Unfortunately for her, he was right. They had been caught in this situation before, and Meladania knew what would happen. She would be blamed, and the elves would get away.

Her hand moved towards her sword. "Get out of the way or I'll make you."

Vanir laughed. "You could not defeat me even if I allowed you to."

"I could win against you, anytime, anywhere." She hissed.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

Meladania drew herself up to her full height. Even then, she was still two full hand spans shorter than the elf. It was almost comical.

"Yes, it is."

"Very well. Right now, at the practice courts." He didn't wait for a response, instead turning and vanishing into the darkness. Two of his entourage fell behind Meladania. She glared at them, then hurried after Vanir.

Their passage through the city was quick and unseen. As they walked Meladania noticed that Vanir had also come armed. The implications made her shiver.

The courts were deserted. Vanir drew his sword and paced to the other side of one of the arenas.

Meladania drew her swords.

"Just one, Dani."

"So afraid that I'll win that you're going to limit me?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. Vanir didn't rise to the bait.

"Just one."

She sheathed her left sword and took the scabbard off her waist, letting it drop to the ground. She guarded her blade, and made doubly sure Vanir guarded his. They faced each other, swords ready, waiting for the other to make a move.

Vanir snapped first. He darted towards her, blade raised in a killing blow. Meladania waited until the last second to swing her sword up to block his. The two met with a ringing clash. They immediately disengaged and the battle began in earnest.

Meladania was good with a blade. Better than good. She practiced whenever she had the time, or could find an opponent. Since Arya had begun traveling, that had been hard to do.

Vanir was younger in years, but had been training longer. He was also a full blooded elf, which gave him all the strength of a creature filled with magic. While Meladania was stronger than the average human, she was weaker than the average elf. In this fight she was relying on her speed and maneuverability to combat his stronger blows.

The battle ended suddenly. Vanir struck, and Meladania blocked. She slid her sword up him, until the cross guards met. Surprised, Vanir drew back slightly. Meladania used the instant of hesitation to throw his sword arm off to the side and in a wild, uncontrolled arc.

She was bringing her sword up to his throat when he lashed out with his other hand, grabbing her wrist. He squeezed, bringing the superior elvin strength to bear. Meladania cried out as her boned ground together, then snapped. The sword dropped from her fingers. Vanir kicked it away.

"I win." He said.

"You cheated." Meladania accused. He snarled at her and swung the sword. Surprised, Meladania leapt backwards. The move saved her life.

Her eyes widened in shock as the unguarded edge of Vanir's sword bit into her shoulder. It continued, cutting her across the chest. If she hadn't moved, he would have slit her throat.

Blood spilled from the cut, staining the entire front of her shirt in seconds. Her legs trembled and she fell to her knees. Meladania raised a hand to the wound, the words of healing on her lips.

The tip of his sword pricked the back of her hand.

"Ah ah ah. Half-bloods don't get to use magic."

She looked up at him, unable to believe what was happening.

"But I'll die. I'll bleed out." She protested. From the look in his eyes and the half smile on his lips, he knew that. And he was going to let it happen.

Her head was beginning to spin from blood loss, so she didn't hear the sound that made the others jump. They looked anxious, not wanting to be caught letting her bleed to death. Vanir looked up at them. Meladania reached up and grabbed the blunt part of the blade, just below the guard. She tried to pull the blade from his grasp.

Vanir snarled at her and began to pull, but she was refusing to let go. One of his friends yelled at him that they had to leave. Vanir relinquished the blade, knowing he wouldn't get it back in time to make an escape. Instead, he raised his boot and kicked her hard in the stomach. Meladania's breath left her body and stars burst behind her eyes, but she didn't let go of the sword. When her vision cleared, she was alone on the court.

Her breath wasn't coming back to her body even though she was gasping. Only a thin trickle of air was entering her lungs, barely enough to live on. Blackness was invading the corners of her vision.

She pressed a hand against the wound on her chest and managed to breathe two words. Then she collapsed.

Meladania opened her eyes in the healing center of the city. An elf was hovering over her. When she saw Meladania's eyes were open, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You came very close to dying." She informed the girl. "However, you are well now, and we need the bed for another patient."

Meladania looked around the small complex. It was deserted. But she knew what the healer was trying to say. She wanted Meladania gone. She was among the majority of the population, the part that was content to pretend she didn't exist. To do that, they avoided being around her at all. By getting her out of here, the elf would return to a world without half breeds.

"Very well." Meladania said. The nurse nodded and left.

She sat up, assessing the damage. Her wrist was healed, and someone had dressed her in a clean outfit, one that was not soaked in blood.

Meladania ran her fingers over the spot, not expecting to find anything. Instead, her fingers met a raised bump in her skin.

A mirror was sitting next to the bed. She pulled down the collar of her shirt and looked at the scar.

A barely raised line of skin, paler than the rest of her body, ran from the bone of one shoulder to the other, hugging the underside of her collarbone and cutting the bottom of the hollow of her throat. A little bit higher, and she would have died within seconds of receiving the injury.

Normally using magic would not have left a scar. Meladania suspected that, in the haze of blood loss, she had somehow mispronounced the words enough that the scar was created.

His blade had been guarded. She had watched, heard him say the words. The thought bounced around her mind as she gathered her things.

She pulled up short. Lying on the table, next to her own silver-green blade, was Vanir's sword. The blade was wide, and the metal had a black varnish. Ancient writing ran up the middle of the blade. The hilt was made of pure mahogany and intricately carved.

She thrust the sword through her belt as she left the infirmary.

Someone must have removed the magic during the fight. It was the only logical solution. She wondered if Vanir had known that the magic had been removed. Could he have ordered it, or had it been a surprise? From the look on his face when the sword had bitten into her shoulder, she imagined that he had been well aware that his blade was unguarded and lethal.

If that was the case then…. He had tried to kill her. Vanir had actually tried to take her life.

The realization hit her just as she reached her door. Meladania's arm started to tremble, so much that she could barely unlock the door. Once inside, she collapsed on the bed and let herself tremble.

She had almost died. If she hadn't moved, she would have been dead. And Vanir… he had been willing to kill her. Had he thought that she wouldn't protest? After all, in the past she had allowed them to berate her without responding. She hadn't retaliated when her room had been destroyed by them, or on the numerous occasions they had gotten her into trouble. But now she was drawing the line. She wouldn't allow them to kill her, like a lamb for slaughter. She would fight back. She would get… revenge.

The word tasted so sweet that she had to say it out loud.

"Revenge."

Her thoughts turned to the nurse, the one that was willing to let her roam the streets in a state of exhaustion just so she could forget about Meladania. The entire city was like that. And, even though it had taken decades, her patience was gone. She couldn't take any more. In anger she lashed out, hitting a glass figurine. It flew through the air and smashed against the ground, shattering.

An idea began to form in her mind as she looked at the pieces lying on the floor. An idea that was dangerous because of the implications and consequences it carried with it. She glanced across the room at the black tinted sword leaning against the wall near her own. The morning light was coming in through the window, making all three shimmer faintly.

She had the time, and she had what she needed. Feeling invigorated, free, and oddly light, she leapt off the bed and got to work.

The sun was nearing its apex by the time she was finished. Meladania surveyed her room as she buckled a cloak around her throat. She picked up her pack and turned her back on the room for the last time. As she left the shadow of the building she pulled the hood up over her tell-tale red curls.

Her first trip was to the stables. Meladania hastily saddled Tanyian, murmuring to the mare as she worked. Finally she strapped the pack into place. Guiding the mare back to her stall, she explained her plan to the horse.

She threaded her way through the streets to the place where Vanir lived. He was in his room, as she had hoped. Near his door was a nook tucked out of the light.

Meladania pulled a blank sheet of paper from her sleeve. This was the trickiest part. Vanir, she knew, had an affection for Arya. If she requested something of him, he wouldn't deny it.

Arya's handwriting was very smooth and loopy, very distinct. Meladania couldn't forge it to any believable degree, so she was turning to the next best thing, a weapon in her arsenal that no elf would think of.

It takes a special kind of magic to create a vision of something that did not exist and have people accept it as truth. Meladania had inherited the ability to create illusions from her father. She had only recently discovered this astonishing talent. She had also discovered that it gave her a raging headache every time she used it. But she was willing to accept a throbbing head to give Vanir what was coming to him.

She held the paper cupped in both hands and closed her eyes. Envisioning what she wanted, she spoke the incantation.

Unlike elvin magic, she did not have to describe exactly what she wanted. Instead, there was only one spell for any type of illusion possible. It was a perversion of the ancient language, changing it enough that the effects were profoundly different. The toll of the magic still came from the caster, but it was muted, only a fraction of what she would have felt using elvin magic.

She opened her eyes and smiled. The previously blank paper was now filled with a scrawled message in Arya's handwriting. The message asked for Vanir to meet her at a specific location, and to not tell anyone where he was going. The directions led straight to Meladania's room.

She dropped the paper on the ground and knocked on the door before retreating to her nook.

The door opened. Vanir looked around before noticing the letter on the floor. As his eyes scanned it he began to smile. Shutting the door, he immediately began to stride down the hallway. Detaching herself from the shadows, she followed him unnoticed through the city. However, she let him enter the building on his own. Counting he heartbeats, she had to time this exactly right, the waited. When she judged that he was close to her room, she closed her eyes and murmured the incantation again.

A desperate scream split the air, followed by the crash of breaking limbs and the thud of a body hitting the ground. All around the building elves looked up in concern and fear. One of the guards immediately dashed into the building.

Meladania made her way against the tide of spectators to the stables. She slipped inside and opened the gate leading to the forest. Leading Tanyian out of her stall, she mounted up and turned the horses head into the see of green.

"Forgive me, I did not know…" Someone began. Meladania turned in surprise.

"Meladania?" Arya asked in confusion. She took in the pack, the traveling cloak, the skins of water hanging down. "You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired. Of everything. Of being ignored and shunned and bullied. And now, it seems, my life is being threatened."

"What?"

"Vanir tried to kill me, and he almost succeeded. I do not plan to allow him to try again."

"How…. Vanir…. tried to kill you? But he could never… I cannot believe this." She said.

"I didn't think you would." Meladania said coldly. "Farewell, Arya." Tanyian began to walk into the forest. Meladania stopped and turned in the saddle.

"Arya, swear to me that you will never tell, suggest, or imply in any way that you saw me here today."

Arya swore. But then she frowned. "Why did you have me say that?" She asked.

Meladania smiled and didn't answer. Tanyian trotted out the door and disappeared into the forest.

Once they were free of the city Meladania loosened the reins, letting her mare open up to her full stride. As Ellesmera, and her past life, fell behind her, she imagined what had happened in her room.

The only thing she regretted about her decision to leave was that she would not get to see the expression on Vanir's face when he pushed her door open. But she could imagine it.

Looking into the room, seeing everything scattered around the floor. The bed was slashed, the curtains and pillows in strips. A glass figuring was in pieces on the floor. But there was more than that. Splashed against the wood floor was a dark red liquid. Blood. It lay in a pool in the middle of the room, then a dripping trail lead out onto the balcony and directly over the edge. Peering over, there were streaks of blood on the leaves of the broken branches and splashes on the soil below.

And, standing in the middle of the pool of blood, buried in the wood, was Vanir's sword, the blade coated in blood. She hoped he had walked over and picked it up. He would feel the blood on his skin, and possible wipe his hand on his clothing, leaving red streaks.

That would be when the first guard opened the door, and saw him standing in the middle of the room, the murder weapon clenched in his fist.

He had wanted to gain political power, to possibly even be appointed as one of the advisors to the queen. Now that was gone. Even if they could not prove that he killed her, the suspicion would hang over his head like a fog.

And it would be difficult to accuse him. All the evidence was circumstantial, and they would believe an elf over a dead half elf. After all, there was no body. But Meladania had planned for that. She had left smears of blood on the ground. It wouldn't be hard to draw the conclusion that a large animal had dragged her body away, especially with the churned ground and paw prints she had magically pressed into the dirt.

In all, it made a convincing murder scene.

No one would be looking for her. Even if the name came up, they wouldn't want to believe she was still alive. Their world would be better if she was not.

She would need a new name for the new wanderer she was. Something that would remind her of who she was without causing sadness. Meladania would forever bring back bad memories.

Her mother's name had been Emary, almost in tribute to her beautiful emerald eyes.

Mellary. Half herself and half her brave, adventurous mother.

And so she rode, leaving behind a life of downtrodden scorn for the unknown future.

_Mellary sat up with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. She gulped the cool air, looking at the brillient stars while she waited for her heart rate to slow. _

That was quite a dream. _Embrald commented. _

You saw that?_ She asked. The dragon nodded. Mellary left her blankets and curled up next to his side. Embrald spread a wing over her, shutting out the elements and the bad thoughts. Mellary's eyes stared to drift closed. Right before she slipped into sleep she said one last thing. _

That wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

* * *

Just incase anyone thinks otherwise, I had that scene in my head before I saw Inception (excellent movie, btw)

Please review.


	23. As Fast As You Can

The light of the sun, when it finally rose over the cliffs, found Mellary sitting on the roof of one of the rafts. She tilted her head back and let the light caress her face as the cliffs slid past.

Earlier that morning, before the sun had risen, their party had snuck through the city and onto a pair of rafts. With quiet good-byes, the rafts had slid down the river and out of the city.

Water splashed off of Embralds scales as he wove through the waves in fluid, serpentine motions. Mellary watched as he moved up ahead of the rafts and then dove. He streaked over the river bed, flying through the water like he did through the air.

Up ahead, tree branches arced up and over the river, creating a green canopy. It was a subtle reminder of what was coming, miles ahead through the plains. Mellary pushed the thought away, simply enjoying the moment of quiet.

The soft taps of someone climbing onto her perch jolted her out of serenity. Mellary glanced out of the corner of her eye and frowned as Arya settled down next to her. It seemed that her moment of peace was over.

She didn't move from her relaxed position, giving the elf a chance to settle down on the edge of the cabin roof.

"What do you want?" Mellary asked without ceremony.

"I wanted to ask you about your swords." Arya said. Mellary opened her eyes and stared at the green canopy overhead.

"What about them?"

"How did you acquire them?"

Mellary felt Embrald stop swimming. He sank to the bottom of the river, holding his breath and listening to her response.

"They were a gift." She said easily. "My father's brother found them in a marketplace in Terim. The seller said that they had been sitting in his basement for five years. His brother supposedly found them in the woods."

Arya nodded wordlessly.

"Do you know anything about them?" Mellary ventured after a minute of silence.

"They are of elven make." Arya said shortly.

Mellary whistled. "I knew that they were well made, but I had no idea your people made them."

"May I examine them?" Arya asked. Mellary considered the request for a minute, then nodded once. She drew one of the swords from its sheath where it lay next to her. She handed the naked sword to Arya.

The elf gently accepted the sword. She turned it over in her long fingers, tested the edge, ran a finger over the inscription, unwrapped the leather ties to examine the hilt, tilted the blade in the sunlight. Mellary watched the metal shimmer with a lustrous blue-silver sheen.

"The other is down in my bag. Would you like me to get it?"

"No." Arya handed the sword back to her like it was suddenly toxic. She started to slide off the roof.

"What is it?" Mellary asked suddenly. "What about these swords spooked you?"

"It is nothing."

"It is something." Mellary said, iron in her voice. "Tell me."

Arya paused.

"They belonged to a… friend of mine." She said quietly.

"Does your friend need them back?" Mellary asked, sounding concerned. "I can always find…"

"Keep them. She's dead." Arya slid off the roof and vanished.

Mellary leaned back against the roof and smiled.

_What are you so pleased about? _Embrald asked.

_She thinks I'm dead._ Mellary said happily.

_ Most people would be upset about that._

_ I'm not most people by a long shot._ Embrald laughed at that.

_You're a good liar. She believed you. _He said.

_ Yeah. I get it from my father. _She closed her eyes and dozed off.

_Let's go flying_. Embralds pleading voice woke her some hours later. _I'm tired of swimming. I want some real air under my wings. _

_I'm sleeping. _Mellary said.

_Gorges, canyons, overhangs, arches, complete mazes of rocks. Twists and turns and tunnels and…_

_ ALL RIGHT!_ Mellary said.

Embrald lunged out of the water and landed on the deck. He shook water off his scales, sending drops soaring in every direction.

Mellary swung lightly over the roof and dropped into the saddle. She strapped herself in as Embrald leapt up to the roof she had just occupied. The wood strained under his weight as the dragon spread his wings. He crouched down and leapt into the air, the tips of his wings just missing the deck on the downbeat.

The edges of the canyon pulled back and they were in the open air. Embrald gained height quickly. Mellary watched his head move back and forth, scouting the canyons.

_There_. That was all the warning she had before Embrald twisted violently to the side and shot away towards a narrow gorge.

To call their destination a gorge was being generous, Mellary decided. The crack in the wall was smaller than Embralds wingspan by at least her height. Presumably it ran through the length of the valley wall, and didn't end suddenly.

At the last second, Embrald twisted sideways, flying vertically through the crack. Mellary flattened herself against Embralds back to avoid having her head take off by the rocks.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the cliffs shooting by little more than a foot from her head. The canyon roared from the sound of their flight.

Suddenly the sound stopped, leaving only a soft whisper. Mellary opened her eyes. They were flying over a large oval valley, tucked away between two peaks. The bottom of the valley was a sea of spikes and stone towers, forming a maze that went on for leagues. In the middle of the maze was a pillar of stone, rising twice as high as the rest of the rocks.

Embrald rolled down and dove. Mellary yelled in delight as they leveled out and shot forward into the maze.

They swung side to side, dodging the pillars. The rocks started coming faster and faster as they sped up.

_Left. Left. Oooh, take that tunnel up there._ Mellary said. Embrald dove and shot into the tunnel. Mellary held out a hand, and light blazed out. The tunnel was, luckily, a straight passage. They burst out into the daylight.

_Hard right!_ Embrald shot straight up. He looped around and dove back into the labyrinth. _What's that?_ Mellary asked the next time they soared over the top of the maze to avoid a rock wall. Embrald flared his wings and they slowed almost to a stop. The dragon reached out and snagged the top of a rock tower. He perched on the rock like an oversized eagle on a twig.

_There. _Mellary said, using Embralds eyes to look at the holes riddling the peak in the center of the maze.

_Something is moving in there. _Embrald noted disinterestedly.

_What are they? _

_ Improper dragons. _

_Wyverns? I've heard stories… let's take a closer look. _

Embrald shrugged and launched off the rock. He glided towards the caves, coasting on the currents of air coming off the warm rocks. As they got closer, the wyverns stopped what they were doing and stared at the dragon.

Mellary felt an uneasy stirring coming from that mountain.

_Wait-_ She began.

A hundred mental spikes suddenly attacked her shield. Mellary bit back a shriek of pain. Embrald jerked in mid flap.

_Mellary?_

_Get… us… out… of… here. _Mellary ground out.

Embrald folded his wings and somersaulted through the air. Upside down her flared his wings and rolled over. Facing back the way they came, Embrald dug his wings into the air and shot forward, Mellary hunched over on his back with her head in her hands.

Shrieking, the wyverns gave chase. Embrald pulled ahead as he raced through the mountains.

_Eragon and Saphira are in the air. _ Embrald told her. _They'll take care of the wyverns. We just have to make it there. _

Mellary didn't respond. She barely heard him over the roaring in her mind. All her attention was devoted to holding her shield.

Slowly the attack diminished as the wyverns either fell behind or sheared off, tired of the chase. By the time they reached the river, there were only three on their tail and Mellary could think in a semi-straight line again.

_Up. _She said. Embrald shot straight up towards the sky. They climbed higher and higher until the air was cold and thin. The wyverns tried to follow, but didn't quite have the power to reach them. The flying lizards dropped down lower.

Coming up on the wyverns, far below them, were Eragon and Saphira. The wyverns had stopped their mental attack when they fell back, but Mellarys barriers were all but destroyed from the strain of holding them off. She lay against Embralds back, feeling almost everything: Embralds creeping exhaustion, Saphiras curiosity, Eragons reserve.

_Should we help?_ She asked as Saphira reached out to the wyverns. The beast's screeched and attacked.

_I think they have everything under control. _Embrald said as Saphira outmaneuvered one of the wyverns. The blue dragon took a deep breath, reared her head back, and breathed fire. The wyverns flew off with dismayed screeches. Mellary didn't blame them; a fire-breathing dragon was an awesome and fearful sight. The flames were white hot, lighting up the sky and making Saphira glow a beautiful deep sapphire color.

Mellary whistled. _That was glorious. _ She said reverently. She felt a twinge from Embrald.

_Are you actually _jealous? She laughed.

_No. _

_ Aww, the poor baby can't breathe fire yet. Don't worry, poor baby, I'm sure you'll be able to eventually. _

_ If the wise old woman says so. _

_ 'Old woman'? Listen here, you reckless young whippersnapper…_

I'm _reckless? Your memory might not be that good, grandmother, but you were the one that wanted to fly into a wyvern nest. _

_ Hatchling._

_ Grandmother._

_ Winged lizard._

_ Half-breed. _

_ Oooh, that's low. _Mellary laughed. _Fine, you win this one. Let's go make some friends. _

Embrald rolled over and fell down towards the rafts. When they were right above the roof, he slowed and let Mellary jump lightly to the raft. Embrald dove into the river and vanished beneath the surface.

Mellary slid down from the roof, to where Eragon was talking with one of the dwarves.

"Were they another race unique to the Beors?" He asked.

"We call them Fanghur." Orik responded.

"Farther west, they're known as wyverns. But I've only heard tales of them." Mellary said. The dwarf looked at her. "My apologies for interrupting. You were saying?"

"They're not as intelligent as dragons and they can't breathe fire, but they are still formidable foes."

"So we discovered." Eragon said as he massaged his temples. Mellary imagined that he had a headache. Her head was pounding like a whole legion of massive drums.

"I'm glad you did not kill them." Arya said as she joined them. "Fanghur are rare enough that those three would have been sorely missed."

Mellary snorted. _I highly doubt that._ She said to Embrald. Arya looked at her. Mellary shrugged.

"They still manage to eat enough of our herds." Another dwarf growled as he marched over. "Do not fly anymore while in these Beor Mountains, Shadeslayer. It is difficult enough to keep you unharmed without you and thine dragon fighting wind-vipers."

"We'll stay on the ground until we reach the plains." Eragon promised.

"Good." The dwarf turned to Mellary. "Will you promise the same?"

Embrald stuck his head out of the water. Mellary looked over at him.

_I am NOT staying on this raft for who knows how many days. _She said.

_We have already proved I'm faster than any wyvern._

_ We might not be able to get away next time. _

_ As long as we don't run into any more nests… is there any way to say no tactfully?_

_ When did you start caring about tact?_

Mellary ignored the jibe. "We will do our best to minimize our time in the air, but I cannot promise to stay on the ground."

The dwarf looked angry, then reserved as he stomped back into the cabin.

"Why did you say that?" Eragon demanded.

"You must understand, over the past few months, Embrald and I have spent more time in the air than on the ground." He looked unconvinced. "I will go insane." Mellary promised in a flat voice, her patience almost gone. Eragon shrugged and went inside the cabin. Mellary sat on the edge of the raft and dangled her feet in the water.

_This is going to be a long couple of days. _She sighed. Embrald pulled his head back under the water, leaving her alone on the edge of the raft.


	24. A New Dawn

"Finally!" Mellary exclaimed as the cliffs rolled back and the sky unfolded above. "Open air!"

The water by the shore surged and split apart as Embrald shot off the river bottom and into the air. He landed on the sandy bank with a thud and shook water in all directions. He looked up at the sky and crouched to take off.

_Wait!_ Mellary called, running to the edge of the raft.

_We're still in the mountains._ Embrald said gently, stopping her cold.

_What?_ Mellary whispered.

_Just a little longer._ Embrald took off, leaving her standing small and alone on the raft.

Mellary sank back down slowly. Embrald had never intentionally left her behind before. She hated the feeling watching him fly away gave her.

One of the dwarves from Tarnag walked over to her. The currents had picked up once the canyon narrowed sometime in the middle of the morning, making the poling unnecessary. Mellary turned to the warrior.

"I've traveled all around, but I've never been to Tarnage before a few days ago. Can you tell me a little more about the city? I've heard it has a rich history."

The dwarfs were more than willing to share their stories. The afternoon wore on and the sun set as they told stories of the glorious dwarven cities carved beneath the mountain, of the old kings, and even of the dragon riders that used to live there. Embrald returned sometime as they were poling the rafts into the cove. Mellary ignored him completely as she helped set up one of the tents.

She was dozing next to the fire when someone yelled. Mellary leapt to her feet, her sword already in her hand.

_Calm down. There's no threat._ Embrald said quickly. _Nothing you can fight, at least._

Mellary took a deep breath to calm her nerves and slid the blade back into its sheath. She looked over as Arya swept into one of the tents, followed by two dwarves carrying an unconscious Eragon. The dwarves left the tent and Saphira curled up outside, her head right in front of the flap so she could peek in worriedly.

_What happened?_ Mellary asked, the first time she had acknowledged Embrald's presence.

_He collapsed. Saphira says it has something to do with a wound he received from a shade during the battle. With your vast knowledge of unusual magic, would you know anything about this?_

_It would all depend on who the shade was before he became a shade. I barely know anything about Durza, and certainly not enough to say what kind of arcane magic he might have been capable of._ Mellary said shortly. She sat back down and closed her eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

_I apologize for leaving you today._ Embrald said suddenly. _The wyvern attack was painful for you._

Mellary got up, crossed the campsite, and sat down against a log next to Embrald. No words were exchanged, but none needed to be. Both Rider and dragon fell asleep content.

She woke before dawn, just as the sky was turning a pale grey. Mellary climbed to her feet. Something twitched in the corner of her vision. Saphira's blue tail retreated around the corner. In the pre-dawn silence, Mellary could hear the whisper of moving scales. Instinctually, she knew where the dragon was going. Mellary laid a hand on Emrbald's snout. He woke instantly and climbed to his feet. They followed the blue dragon out of camp.

Arya was already standing at the crest of a low hill, her face turned towards the eastern sky. Saphira, Embrald, and Mellary lined up next to her. In complete silence the quartet watched the horizon get lighter and lighter as the sun neared the edge.

Suddenly the sun burst above the horizon, bathing the plains in golden light. Mellary felt the warmth of the light on her face and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air.

_There's something enchanting about the dawn._ Mellary said to Embrald. _The arrival of the sun had broken the spell of silence. We haven't seen a true sunrise in so long._

_Not since we entered the Beors._ Embrald agreed.

Mellary looked along the line that had gathered. Eragon had joined them and was gazing at the group, the weirdest expression on his face. For a second Mellary panicked, then she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Arya.

She felt her fragile bubble of peace pop.

_Oh no._

_What?_

_I'll tell you later._ Mellary said as she turned away from the sunrise and headed back to camp.

_Tell me what you saw earlier._ Embrald begged later. Mellary was sitting her her customary spot on the edge of the raft with her feet in the water. Embrald was drifting below the raft, his head next to her feet. The river was wide and fast, but Embrald's presence beneath the boat had a calming effect on the water. They drifted along serenely.

_Do you really want to know?_ Mellary asked. _It's a whole cauldron of live squirming sea snakes. Once you take a bite of that, you have to chew it._

_That's awful._

_I know!_

_No, your analogy. Just tell me._

Mellary sighed. Instead of speaking, she shoved the memory at Embrald, complete with her internal monologue.

The dragon blinked.

_You are a very cynical person._

_You just noticed?_

_Is it possible…?_

_He's a back country farm boy. She's an elf. It was almost certain to happen, especially since he resuced her._ Mellary drew her legs up and put her head on her knees._ Men and their hero mindsets._

Embrald shook his head, possibly from her cynicism, and sank under the water.

_What's going to happen when she figures it out?_

_What I want to know is, what happens when_ he _figures it out. Arya has a hundred years of life to reflect on. Eragon can't be more than sixteen. He's young. Much too young._ She added in a soft voice.

Embrald's head broke back above the water and he stared her with brilliant green eyes.

Mellary met his stare. _Is there something on your mind?_ She asked.

_No._ He sank back down.

Mellary tilted her head up and looked at the massive peak. She had heard the story of the towering mountain, the forerunner of the Beor's, last night. The dwarves bowed to the mountain as they passed.

The cliffs dropped down to rolling hills. Mellary stood up and turned to the dwarf near her.

"The wyverns, the Fanghur, they only live in the mountains, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then the threat is passed."

"Yes."

Mellary grinned widely.

_Let's go flying._ Embrald suggested.

_Absolutely._ Mellary agreed. She ran towards the edge of the raft, and a few heartbeats later she was soaring through the air, quickly strapping herself into the saddle. In front of them a blue streak shot into the air as Eragon and Saphira gained height.

Mellary murmured a few words and took in a deep breath.

"ERAGON!" She yelled. Her voice boomed across the distance, magically amplified.

Embrald sped up until the two dragons were flying neck and neck.

"We'll show you some of our tricks if you show us some of yours." She called.

Saphira nodded her big head before flying forward and doing a fast corkscrew through the air.

They spent the rest of the day in the air, doing all sorts of manuvers. By the time the sun set and they landed, both pairs of Rider and dragon were thoroughly exhausted.

Mellary summoned up a fire as their group moored the rafts and began to set up camp. Orik came an sat next to the flames with an ornate case. He reverently lifted a bow from the velvet nest. The bow was ebony with embedded gold designs and the perfect size for a child. Mellary recognized the style; in a decade and a half of travel she had seen it only once before. That weapon had been hidden away behind glass, just a pretty piece to look at. This one lookedd much loved and much used.

Orik vanished to hunt supper. Mellary leaned back against Embrald's side and started to doze. Riding a dragon, even with a saddle, was a lot of work. A Rider had to be on the same level of her dragon when trying complicated maneuvers, especially on the first try. If the Rider leaned one way when the dragon was flying the other direction, it could throw off the delicate balance.

_Delicate balance?_ Embrald snorted, picking up on her thoughts. _You throw us off more than half the time._

_You're flying the wrong way half the time._

_Just because you have all those maps stored up in that fiery head of yours…_

_… it means that I always know when you're going the wrong way._ Mellary finished smugly. Embrald grumbled, but Mellary was distracted by Orik coming back with a fine pair of geese for dinner.

The next few days were leisurely. Mellary spent them either sitting on the rafts or flying with Embrald. After a few days the river took an eastward turn. When they beached the rafts for the final time, Mellary stood for a minute and stared at the eastern horizon. The rolling plains seemed to go on forever, but somewhere the maps ended and the mystery began. Perhapse one day….

"Mellary!" Eragon called.

She turned and walked around the corner, her mind lost in the blank parts of the map. She stopped cold when she saw what was standing next to Eragon.

"No. Absolutely not." She looked down her nose at the donkey. "I am not riding that."

"I will not return to the land of my ancestors on the back of a donkey." Arya snapped, her chin in the air.

"Then how will you keep pace?"

"I will run."

"I'll fly." Mellary said in a no nonsense voice, effectively ending any discussion before it could begin.

From her elevated position, she was the first to see the green expanse of Du Weldenvarden. Mellary was testing her limits, trying to find out how high she could fly before passing out from the thin air. Embrald was along for the ride. They had long passed a lone fluffy cloud and were slowly spiraling up a massive updraft that was likely to dump rain on their group tonight. Embrlad was contemplating trying to breathe fire on the cloud when Mellary noticed the green haze on the horizon. Her stomach dropped back down to the ground as her heart fluttered up to her throat. The surge of dread was so strong that Embrald's wings trembled.

_Here we go._ Embrald sighed.


	25. What Once was Hidden

Mellary sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms, glaring at the map beneath her nose. The distance between their present campsite, marked with a green dot, and the boldly crossed out region of Du Weldenvarden was far too short for her liking. The ground was cool under her belly, the tent arched above her head and shielded her from the stars. Mellary rolled over onto her back, glaring at the fabric roof, and wondered how the others would react if she set it on fire.

An unfamiliar mind brushed against hers. Mellary reacted instantly, slamming walls into place so fast that Embrald, sleeping outside her tent, snapped awake. She reached out and snared the intruder, prepared to crush whoever it was. The mind flared with power that burned through her hold, power that was horribly familiar. Mellary released Arya's mind instantly, withdrawing back behind her shields.

_Follow me outside the camp, as quietly as you can. _Arya instructed, then her presence vanished. Mellary scowled and sat up.

_Not even as much as an apology_. She grumbled.

_Was that Arya? _Embrald asked lazily. Her sudden reaction had woken him from his nap. He sounded relaxed, but she could feel tension rolling off of him.

_The elf herself. _ Mellary replied. _I better find out what she wants. She'll probably knock down my barriers next time. _

_ Can she? _

_ We never tried to find out. _Mellary said shortly. She buckled on her twin swords, unwilling to wander off without them. She slid out of her tent, barely disturbing the folded fabric. The darkness swallowed her whole, letting her move through the camp unseen. She shadowed Arya and Eragon as they slipped out of earshot of the camp. Eragon jumped slightly when she seemed to materialize out of the darkness. Arya didn't even blink. The two locked gazes; Mellary's grey eyes were iron, Arya's impenetrable darkness.

"Don't do that again." Mellary growled.

"My apologies. It was rude of me to presume." Arya said gracefully. Mellary inclined her head, slightly mollified. Her shields were firmly locked into place; at Arya's words she let them soften slightly. The elf would be true to her word, and holding hard shields was strenuous at the best of times. After a long day, this was not the best of times.

"Where did you learn to shield your mind so effectively?" Arya asked with what sounded like mild curiosity.

"It was something I picked up at a young age. Why did you drag us out here?" Mellary said in a tone that forbade questioning. For a fragile moment, it looked like Arya wouldn't allow her to change the topic. Then the elf sank down onto a moss-covered log and curled up into a ball.

"There are things you must know before we reach Ceris and Ellesméra so that you do not shame yourselves or me through your ignorance."

_Manners lessons. _Mellary spat to Embrald.

_You could use them. Ask Arya if she'll teach you some tact while she's at it. _Embrald lazed back.

_I didn't forget my manners. _Mellary growled in response.

_Right. You never had them in the first place. _

_ I'll have you know it's not possible to forget customs after practicing them for a century. _Her dark tone made Embrald pause. She sensed that he was going to say something, but elected to remain quiet. Mellary focused back on what Arya was saying, then mentally turned back to her dragon.

_I have better things to do with my time. _She grumbled, ignoring Arya's lecture on the differences between the races. She has had enough experience with that firsthand, all analyzed with her customary jaded cynicism.

_ Then leave._

_ I can't. _She sighed. _It would be suspicious if I didn't learn them now and was suddenly and expert later. Hiding is going to be hard enough as it is. _The thought, said flippantly, made her pause. She listened to the endless stream of information with one ear, her mind whirling. Embrald must have picked up on her mental storm. She sensed his worry, but he remained quiet, obviously preferring to let her move through the maze of her thoughts on her own. Instead he listened through her ears, learning what she already knew.

Arya ended the lesson and stood to leave. Eragon stopped her.

"Are you well, Arya?" He asked, his tone pulling Mellary out of her thoughts. "You've seemed distracted and out of sorts ever since we left Hedarth."

Mellary couldn't contain her wince. After several hours of etiquette lessons, he still believed that question needed to be spoken? If he kept this up, their trip was going to be _interesting_. Arya's face shifted, and Mellary instantly felt sorry for the boy.

"When we are in Du Weldenvarden, I expect that you will not speak to me in such a familiar way, unless you wish to cause affront." Her tone would have brought frost to the desert.

_The first rule of elven etiquette: If it sounds presumptuous, it probably is. _Mellary commented dryly to Embrald, who was still borrowing her ears. _And it is guaranteed to land you in a deep mess of trouble. _

_ Is that the second rule?_

_ No, that's the corollary to the first. The second rule is: if you're not sure if you should say it, don't. _

Eragon hesitated, then rushed after Arya. Mellary shook her head. The boy was a glutton for punishment. Even she knew better than to bother a sulking elf.

Their muffled conversation drifted back to her, soft enough that a human would not have been able to distinguish it.

"You ask what troubles me, Eragon? Do you truly wish to know? Then I will tell you. I am afraid." Mellary stood and vanished into the shadows before either could return and find her eavesdropping.

Embrald found her pacing just outside of the circle of firelight. He curled up like a cat and settled his head on his paws, brilliant eyes tracking her as she moved back and forth.

_This was a bad idea. _Mellary began without prompting, thoughts spilling over. _The more I consider it, the more certain I am. We should not have come. _

_ Why would you believe that? _The dragon asked curiously.

_I can't hide. I was a fool to believe that I could. Everything about me could give me away. My ears. My swords. My words. I could easily forget that I'm not supposed to know of some custom or location and betray detailed knowledge of the city. And how can I hide the depth of my power, or my knowledge of the ancient language? I'm as fluent as any elf. Eventually someone is going to question my past. I can't tell them the truth and I can't lie. In fact, it's incredible that it hasn't happened already. The only reason it hasn't is our scarcity combined with the fast pace of events. The elves move slowly. There will be time for such considerations. And the sage… _She trailed off, unsure how to finish the thought. A being of that power would discover her secret in an instant.

Embrald let her ramble. _I can't appear human against the backdrop of elven society. I think Arya already suspects something. _She said.

_ She said to you that she believed you were dead. She cannot lie. _

_ No, she can't lie. But there is a difference between saying something that you believe to be true but is in fact false, and lying. She believes me to be dead, therefore when she says it she can say it as truth. Even though it is clearly not true to you and I. And this is all without getting into half-truths, which are not disallowed by the ancient language. _She gestured wildly in despair.

_ You lived there before. You must have been versed in the art of half-truths yourself. _Embrald pointed out.

Mellary shrugged. _I might be a little rusty. _She admitted grudgingly.

_ As half human, you can lie. You already have._

_ Not in the ancient language. There is not a being alive that can lie in the ancient language. _

_ Well, dust off your creativity, because we are not going to be able to play hide and seek forever. You're going to have to say something at some point to someone. _

_ I know. _Mellary growled. _But we still come back to the issue of how elven society will bring out my apparent inconsistencies. _

_ It's happening already. _Embrald commented quietly. Mellary stopped her furious pacing and turned to face him.

_How? _She asked softly.

_Your movements. They changed. _His green eyes bored into hers. _You started to…. _He paused, trying to find a way to describe it. _Glide. _To emphasize his point, he pushed a memory at her. Mellary felt the blood draining from her face as she watched herself move, her stride changing from the quick, erratic human quirks into smooth, liquid grace.

_We're not even close. _She whispered, shaken. She resumed pacing as panic edged into her emotions.

_What happened? _

_ I'm losing my conditioning. _

_ I don't follow. _

_ I grew up in Du Weldenvarden. I learned to walk from my mother, who was a full blooded elf. I learned to move with their grace. I learned to fight with their grace. When I… left… I realized that people notice the way someone moves. It isn't exactly conscious, but if they sense something different about the way you walk, the way you gesture, it puts them on edge. It took me a year to figure that out. After that, I trained myself to move like a human._

_ How long? _Embrald asked quietly, his sorrow seeping down their tie to echo off Mellary.

_I never stopped. _She responded, just as quietly. _It was an ongoing process. _She shook her head. _We haven't even entered the wards, and I'm already losing my edge. _

_ Riders are expected to have inhuman grace. _

_ Not this much. Not this quickly. _

_ You are a seasoned fighter. You could try to explain it that way. _

_ Even the best human warriors don't look like they have no joints to speak of. _Mellary shot back.

_I'm trying to help. _Embrald rebuked her. Mellary flinched, suddenly guilty.

_I know. I'm sorry. _She moved until she was leaning back against his side, his warmth pushing back the slight chill in her bones.

_Arya is not the only one who is afraid. _She whispered.


	26. Painted in Moonlight

Mellary knew the instant they passed through the wards surrounding Du Weldenvarden. She felt the immense power of the forest wash over her as Embrald coasted through the invisible barrier, drifting across her skin like a warm summer breeze. She twisted and reached back, and the magic slid across her arm. It clung to her fingertips for an instant, making her blood sing. The barrier released her and returned to its shape. Mellary sighed sadly. Her blood was still humming in her veins. The desire to run and dance through the woods shot through her. She bit her lip, shoving the feelings away.

_The forest recognizes you. _Embrald said reverently.

_You felt that? _Mellary asked, still feeling the lingering effects of the magic. Or perhaps that was the power that saturated the very air around them. She could feel it tickling the inside of her lungs as she breathed.

Embrald banked back towards the trailing group, and his wide circle took them out of the wards. The drifting magic vanished, and it felt like all Mellary's weight settled back down on her.

_The magic is gone. _Embrald noted, concern in his voice. _Are you well? _He asked when she shuddered.

_ I'm just sensitive. I've been away from Du Weldenvarden so long… _Forgotten memories stirred within her.

Embrald peeked into her mind.

_The forest emanates magic, ancient magic. Those who live here become accustomed to it, but as soon as they leave, they realize that it can be slightly…. addictive. _She explained.

_ Why?_

_ It is the magic of life itself, in a way. The elves sing it into the woods every cycle. Every year for millennia. All that magic builds up, and some of it leaks back out. It has changed the woods in ways that even the wisest elves don't know of. _

_ I see. _Embrald twisted, sheering off to the side just before he would have re-entered the wards. Mellary had to stop herself from reaching out to touch them.

_How hard was it for you to keep from returning? _He asked softly.

Mellary gave a mental shrug. _Not very hard. _She said. She could feel Embrald's sympathy. He knew she was lying, but he let it stand.

Mellary looked back at the impenetrable green wall behind them. She hadn't though that Du Weldenvarden would call to her on such a deep level. She hadn't forgotten the devoid feeling that had consumed her when she left, but the memory had certainly lost its potency. She shivered, feeling the encroaching storm of emotion.

_Too much thinking. _Embrald said suddenly. Without warning he flipped over, soaring upside down. Unprepared and riding bareback, Mellary shrieked in surprise as Embrald's solid back vanished from underneath her. Her stomach surged, her body seemed to become weightless, and she fell.

Cold night air rushed past her, whipping her hair from its braids and flinging it back. Mellary rolled over in the air so she was falling belly-first, spreading out her arms and legs to both slow and control her fall. She laughed wildly.

Embrald appeared next to her, wings pressed flat against his back and form streamlined. He drifted closer, inviting her to grab his neck spikes. Mellary laughed again and rolled over in the air, sliding away from him. The dragon was forced to chase her across the starry sky. The light of the full moon off the river let her track how far they had fallen.

_Alright! I apologize for throwing you off! Now grab hold before you go splat! _

Mellary folded her limbs, angling her body towards Embrald. She shot forward. Reaching out she snagged his neck spike and swung into place. She flattened her body against the dragon's neck, leaving him free to move.

Embrald flared his wings, jerking them to a halt. The air against his wings was too much. It blew them back, and the pair crashed into the surface of the river.

_What, no acrobatics? _Mellary joked, clinging to Embrald as he surged to the surface. He paddled against the current, whipping his tail through the water.

_ Don't do that. _He growled.

_ Do what?_

_ Wait that long. If we hadn't been above the river, you could have been injured. _

_ By falling? Then don't throw me, idiot. _

_ You were the one that had to play gravity tag! _The dragon snarled.

_ Why did you have to throw me in the first place?! _Mellary shot back.

_ You were thinking too hard. _

_ No such thing! _

Embrald paddled for the bank. _It is when you start thinking yourself into unhealthy highly-emotional states. _

Mellary drew back. _I wasn't doing that. _

_ Yes, you were. You know you were. _He hauled them both onto the bank. Mellary jumped down and Embrald shook himself like a dog, spraying water in all directions. Mellary yelled at him, making the dragon laugh. Mumbling the ancient language under her breath, she waved her hand. All the water streamed off of her and back into the river.

_My way is more efficient. _Embrald said smugly.

_Yes, all the other mutts agree. _Mellary shot back.

_Oh, how deeply your words cut…. Straight to my cold mongrel heart._

"You are here. How fortunate." Arya's tense voice cut through the night. Mellary turned slowly, taking a second to smooth her thick curls over her ears. The fiery locks had been ripped loose, and the rapid drying process had made them frizz up. Decades ago it had been a sore spot for her; no elf ever had frizzy hair.

Mellary looked past Arya's shoulder at the forest. It was so close; the edge of the ward was only a few feet away.

"The others will be arriving soon. You should remain on the ground."

"Will we be challenged?" Mellary asked. Embrald looked over her shoulder, eyes fixed on the elf.

"There will be sentinels." Arya responded. She turned without explanation and stepped through the wards, hesitating just as she passed the boundary. Mellary could almost imagine that she inhaled sharply.

_Not your imagination. _Embrald said gently. _This cannot be any easier on her than it is on you. _

_ I know. _Mellary said softly. Then she shook off the sadness. _Doesn't mean I can't let my human side be self-centered every once in a while. _

_ 'Once in a while'? _Embrald asked in the sarcastic tone he had to have learned from her.

_Yes_. Mellary said, refusing to be ruffled. She moved forward herself, and the ward caressed her skin as she passed it. She shivered slightly, thankful that Arya was too busy staring at the forest to notice. The ambient magic made her feel slightly giddy.

Embrald nudged her back. _Stay grounded. _He warned.

The others took a while to catch up with them. More than once, Mellary tried to convince Embrald take them both up into the night sky, but the dragon refused.

_Now I have nothing to do but think. _Mellary said with melancholy.

_Get on. _Embrald growled in defeat. Mellary gave a mental cheer and grabbed a spike to haul herself up onto his back. As soon as her fingers gripped the scale Embrald leapt. Mellary bit back a screech, the wind whipping her body back and forth. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself slowly into the groove on Embrald's neck.

_Was that really necessary? _

_Yes. _Embrald said smugly. He settled down into a smooth glide, wind whistling over his wings. He made sure to stay inside the wards. The rush of magic that had buoyed her had faded, settled down into background noise. Mellary shook herself just like Embrald did to dry off, trying to shed her feeling of unease.

_Enough is enough. _Embrald growled as her indecision vibrated along their link. _You need to make up your mind. _

_ I can't!_

_ Yes, you can. Will this sage be able to teach us something new? _

Mellary hesitated. Her knowledge of magic and the ancient language was extensive, her swordsmanship excellent, and her survival skills honed by more than a decade in the wild. But still…

_Yes_. She admitted.

_ Then we go. _He said it with a ring of finality, but Mellary knew that he was waiting for her.

_Then we go. _She repeated. Embrald twisted his head around, a pleased look in his luminous eyes. Mellary rolled her own expressively.

_And I don't want to hear another word about it. _

_ Yes sir! Whatever you wish, sir! _

_Good. The others have just arrived. _He banked, again, beginning to drift down towards the ground.

_Wait. _Mellary said. _Saphira's not here yet. Let's wait for her. _

_ Any particular reason? _

_ Maybe. _

_ Do you feel like explaining? _

_ No, not really. _

_ Mellary… _ He sighed.

_There's no reason we can't let Eragon have the spotlight. As usual. _Uneasy emotions colored her words.

Embrald didn't respond, but he canted his wings slightly and their descent stopped. Mellary tapped into Embrald's sight. The world snapped into focus, the dream-like quality that the moonlight gave it vanishing as green blazed.

Arya stepped forward just as they passed in front of the moon, throwing a shadow on the ground. Embrald quickly dropped out of the way, and their shadow vanished. The elf didn't seem to notice. She called out to the forest, her words too indistinct to be made out by Mellary.

The night seemed to be holding its breath as they waited; the forest was unnaturally still. After an uncomfortably lengthy amount of time, the entirety of which Mellary sat fidgeting on Embrald's back, a reply was called back from the trees.

The undergrowth stirred as elves skipped from it, rushing forward to dance around Arya. Mellary tensed. She had forgotten just how smoothly they moved, how inhumanly fast they were. Arya, she realized, had done exactly what Mellary herself had: changed her movements ever so slightly to appear more human. These newcomers weren't bothering with pretense.

Saphira angled past the pair, the moonlight painting her with blue fire. She landed next to Eragon, wings spread wide. Mellary had to admit, it was an impressive sight. The elves reacted, bringing weapons up.

Embrald tilted his own wings, taking them down into a shallow stoop. The rushing wind caused Mellary to miss Arya's assurance, but by the time they landed next to Saphira, the elves had lowered their weapons and were grinning bright enough to light up the clearing. Mellary slid off Embrald's back and cautiously stepped forward to stand just in front of her dragon. She smothered her exposed feeling as she did.

She glanced at Eragon out of the corner of her eye as he raised his hand, gedwëy ignasia blazing in the silver light.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal." He intoned, voice sincere. Mellary winced invisibly, quickly yanking the glove she wore over her own palm off her hand. She mimicked his gesture, raising her palm in plain view as Embrald rested his chin on her opposite shoulder. She then pressed her fingers to her lips, giving the traditional greeting with perfect inflection.

Saphira's wide blue eye fixed on her. Mellary studiously ignored the blue dragon's stare, focusing on the elves.

The sentinels laughed, not appearing to notice her omission. They darted back into the forest, calling for the group to follow them. Mellary hung back, letting the others pass them.

She pressed herself against Embrald's side, letting her shivers die out.

_You could not claim to be a friend in the ancient language, could you? _He asked gently.

_ No. _


	27. The Truth, the Whole Truth

The forest felt the same as it had the day she had left. Mellary felt the magic eddy around her as she stepped beneath the trees, then smooth back into its perpetual flow. It was alien, inaccessible, and strangely welcoming. The magic accepted her presence, moving around her, through her.

_I have never felt anything like this_, Embrald said, her awe echoing in his voice.

_It exists nowhere else in the world_, Mellary replied, her voice subdued.

They walked in silence at the tail end of the group, beyond words. Very little of the moonlight filtered down through the layers of giant leaves, but it hardly seemed to matter. The green around them seemed to be glowing with life. Mellary stumbled slightly on an upturned root, and her hand slipped from Embrald's neck. The light vanished, plunging her into darkness. Her elven eyes turned the forest into a dim twilight, but it lacked the earlier glow. She slipped back into her stride and rested her fingers against the cool scales. The forest lit up again.

Ahead the elves were laughing as they guided the motely group through the darkness from beyond the trees. Mellary could hear their light voices, but not even Embrald's eyes could pick them out.

_You and Arya don't act like that, _Embrald noted.

_I don't count,_ Mellary said lazily, still lulled by the magic. _And Arya… Arya has seen much in her short time on this world. _Unintentional sadness crept into her voice. Embrald radiated sympathy. _And besides, they're sentinels, not politicians or magicians. Life is a lot simpler on the edge of the forest. There's less to scheme about. _

_ But all elves act like this?_

Mellary laughed without humor and didn't respond.

Their vision flashed red as a fire peeked through the trees ahead. The pair stepped into the circle of light, the last out of the darkened trees. What greeted them was a small outpost: a collection of grass huts. Mellary knew without looking up that there was a platform in the trees above them; elves, like birds, enjoyed high perches. She herself has always liked the perspective that came with height.

_Part of what makes you an excellent Rider, _Embrald commented, bumping her with his nose.

The others were settling down around the fire as their guides began to prepare a meal. Mellary's stomach turned over at the thought of food. Embrald stretched out on the ground and she leaned back against his side, enjoying the warmth seeping through his scales.

_Are you worried you'll be recognized?_ Embrald asked suddenly.

_Are you in my head again? _Mellary demanded with mock outrage.

_When am I not? Answer the question. _

_If you're already in my mind, you should be able to find that out for yourself._

_Our link lets me know what you're feeling, not what you're thinking. _

_I _know _that. _

_I know you know that. Now answer the question._

_No. I look too different. I'm leaner. Meaner. More abrasive, sarcastic, angry, unstable… more human. I kept my hair shorter and straight when I lived here. I didn't allow it to… _She lifted a curly lock. _Kink. It's been lightened by the sun; it didn't have this much gold in it. I had hair like my mother's, before. Not to mention the scars. _

_Scars? _

_The obvious one. _Mellary ran her fingers along her collarbone tracing the line of pearly skin, lighter than her tanned appearance. If any part of her look was going to be recognized, it would be that. She would have to keep it covered up. _And then there's the three claw marks on my right side, from a run-in with a large cat my second year in the north. Not to mention the three arrow holes under my sternum. _

'_Arrow holes'? Who turned you into a pincushion? _He said it nonchalantly, but Mellary could sense his hot anger.

_A group of bandits who thought that I would be easy prey. They set up an ambush, hit me twice before I knew what was happening. _

_You said three arrows. _

_They hit me twice before I killed half of them using magic. _

_Only half? _Embrald teased.

_I could only see half. _Mellary grumbled. _The others came out of hiding and attacked me before I had a chance to recover. I managed to defeat most of them before the leader shot me again. _

_And then what happened? _Embrald asked when she paused.

_ And then I ripped his heart out of his chest._

_ A little excessive, don't you think? _

_ I was slightly angry by then. _

_ So you did all of this with two arrows sticking out of your chest? _

Mellary considered it, then nodded. _I guess I did. It was only afterwards that I cut them out and closed up the wounds. _

_ If you can close wound using magic, why do you have scars? Wouldn't the magic get rid of them completely? _

_ It depends on how long it takes before I can see to the wounds, the degree of damage, whether or not magic is involved in the attack, and my control at the time._

_ Control? _

_ How dizzy I am due to blood loss. The ancient language will close wounds, but it doesn't put blood back in your veins. _

_ Ah. I see. _

_ Of course, your dragon magic might have a different effect. I haven't read much, anything, on dragon magic. _

_ We don't even know if I have any. _Embrald said mournfully. _It's never presented itself. _

Mellary stroked his side reassuringly. _It will come. _She said. _In time, just like the fire. _Embrald stirred restlessly, but didn't respond.

_Back to your original question. No, I don't believe I'll be recognized on sight. If I am revealed, it will be the consequence of my own actions. _

A haunting voice made her stop. Mellary blinked, refocusing on the scene in front of them. Her conversation with Embrald had lasted through meal preparation, she had eaten little and politely declined the wine, and now one of the elves was singing.

Exactly as it had in the past, the melody swept her up, capturing her attention sending her mind drifting. Not even the memories stirring under layer of shields could pull her away from the song.

_You're humming. _Memories might not have been able to break the spell, but Embrald's sharp comment was more than capable. Mellary shook her head, futilely trying to clear the fog from her thoughts.

_I am? _She swore quietly. _This might be harder than I thought. Thanks for keeping me… grounded. _

_ That's what I'm here for. _

Mellary woke early and suddenly. She lay still, curled against Embrald's side, trying to decide what had awoken her. Darkness was wrapped around her; the fire had died down, and the dense foliage prevented moon or starlight from reaching the cool forest floor.

A tremor ran through the air. There; that had pulled her from sleep. A slight trembling of the magic that moved through the forest. A gap in the darkness overhead gave her a glimpse of the sky. It was deep violet: night hovering on the edge of dawn. Far away, the first light of the day had touched the trees, waking the forest and causing the magic to stir. It happened every day, but it had been so long since she had felt the strange sensation.

There was no point in going back to sleep now. Mellary stood slowly, careful not to disturb Embrald. The dragon was an exceptionally light sleeper.

Sheer force of habit made her reach for her swords. Mellary hesitated as her fingers touched the hilt. She would not be recognized, but her weapons might be. Their craftsmanship was legendary; the pair had been made by the same smith that had forged Zar'roc long ago. More than that, they had been specially crafted for her. They had no rival.

She had told Arya that she had found them in a market. How long ago should she have found them? Five years? Ten? What length of time would give her the proficiency she would show?

Too many problems. Not enough answers. She buckled Strength around her waist and pushed Endurance farther into her pack.

She moved silently, making her way to the edge of the camp. A light whistle made her raise her eyes to the look-out platform. She waved a greeting and kept moving, picking a tree just inside their range. Mellary dropped to the ground, placing her back against the massive trunk of a tree. She crossed her legs, tipped her head back so it was resting against the bark, and closed her eyes.

A deep breath drew the cool morning air into her lungs. Mellary continued to breathe, keeping her mind still. Slowly, like silt settling out of dirty water, her wild emotions calmed into stillness. Centered, she turned inward. She could feel the heat of her own power like a brilliant white fire. Coursing through the fire, moving with slow serpentine movements, was a deep emerald flame: Embrald's power, mixed with her own. If she had peeked into her dragons mind, she would have found green fire mixed with white.

She breathed again and imagined a pane of glass. It formed under her metaphysical fingers, firm and solid, and spiraled out to encompass her mind. She rapped against it, smiling as a clear note rang through her head. This wall was different from her normal barriers. It was a trick that she had learned from a wandering mage in Terim, who had stopped by to visit Angela at the same time she had. Unlike her other walls, which were constructed to keep out other minds, this was designed to keep out ambient magic. Only a human would think of that spell; blocking out the magic of Du Weldenvarden would be sacrosanct to an elf. But it was either this or jump every time the magic stirred. It took years to adjust to the magic.

_Another barrier? _Embrald asked, startling her. She hadn't felt him wake. His voice sounded strange, like it was echoing down a canyon. Mellary could barely hear him.

_Yes. Just to guard against the ambient magic. _

_ It feels strange. I can't reach you. _

Her barrier strained, ringing as Embrald pushed against it. Mellary reached for him as well, trying to combine their senses as they often did. Her senses felt flat.

_Take it down. _

_But… the magic…. I can't just go discarding barriers. _Panic edged into her voice. She needed…

_Please, Mellary, _Embrald said gently.

Her mind rebelled, the instinctive desire to shield herself clashing with the sudden, inexplicable need to connect. If it had been anyone else…. But it wasn't. It was Embrald.

Mellary's shoulders slumped. _Only because it's you, _She replied. The barrier fell slowly, a consequence of her reluctance. An uncomfortable, exposed feeling cloed around her.

_The others are waking, _He said carefully, keeping his mind away from any thoughts of what had just happened. _They're saying something about boats. _

_ Wonderful, _Mellary sighed, heaving herself to her feet. Her head swan as the effects of the magic hit her. The world tilted, then stabilized. She walked carefully back into camp.

Sure enough, two elven canoes had been delivered sometime in the night.

_There's nothing I love more than sea-sickness, _She grumbled.

_You know…_ Embrald began.

_ I know it's a river, O Smart One. But you haven't seen the rapids this thing has. _

_ Rapids?! _Mellary could almost hear his eyes lighting up.

_Be careful, _Mellary warned. She shouldered her pack and joined the group at the canoes.

One look at the seating arrangements and she growled under her breath. Her conversation with Embrald had delayed her long enough; Eragon and Orik were already ensconced in a boat with one of their guides, leaving her with… Arya.

_Would you be willing to, say, 'accidentally' upset the boat if too many pointed questions are asked? _Mellary asked plaintively.

_ How many pointed questions are we talking about? _

_ Three? _

_ Eight. _

_ Four?_

_ Six. _

_ Five it is, then. _

_ We have an accord. Of course, this doesn't extend to information you volunteer willingly. _

_ Because I am very likely to volunteer information, _Mellary grumbled as she dropped her pack into the boat and took her seat.

She patiently sat through Arya's explanation of how to paddle a canoe, hiding her extreme boredom. A child could figure out how to paddle and steer one of the light boats. Their guides picked up long poles, driving the ends down into the sandy riverbed and shoving them away from the docks. Mellary sat with the paddle across her lap, waiting patiently. The river grabbed them, tugging them along in the gently current.

Embrald's head emerged from the water next to her boat. The river here was shallow and clear; she could see his long emerald body stretched along the pale bottom, melding with the shoots of water plants that swayed in the current.

_Good luck, _He said, taking a deep breath and ducking back down under the water.

_You are such a coward, _Mellary accused, amused. _Are you sure you don't want to stay up here and have the elves pay you more compliments? _

_ They never give me as much as they give Saphira, _He grumbled, startling a laugh out of Mellary.

_Poor baby! Is your pride hurting? _

_ No!_

Mellary chuckled again, shaking her head. Embrald grumbled to himself and retreated, cruising beneath their boat. Occasionally the tip of his nose would emerge from beneath the water, suck in a dragon-sized lungful of air, and retreat beneath the surface again.

The silence in their boat lasted for an hour. The guide was staring at the forest as it slid by, lost in though. Arya, seated behind Mellary, was keeping to herself. Mellary was content to let the silence stand. Silence was better than…

"Now that there is time," Arya said softly, without disturbing their guide. Mellary contained her wince. "Where did you find a dragon egg?"

_Pointed question number one. _

"I suppose you could say Embrald found me," Mellary said lightly, then fell quiet. The silence strained; Arya was clearly expecting her to continue, and Mellary was making it obvious that every answer was going to have to be dragged out of her, kicking and screaming.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt a calling," She paused, trying to think of a way to describe what she had felt. Nothing came to mind, so she continued. "Inside my mind. It turned out to be Embrald, inside his egg, pulling me to him."

"And you went?"

"I tried to ignore it for a while, but he was… persistent."

"How did you escape notice? The Varden did not know of your existence until you appeared suddenly."

"I stayed in the wilderness for months after Embrald hatched."

"How did you find the Varden?"

_Pointed question number two. _

"Embrald and I encountered the army heading south. We decided that such a large number of Urgals could not bode well for anyone and followed, taking out as many as we could in the process."

"What is your aim?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Why are you here?"

_Number three. _

"To learn."

Silence.

"You did not answer my question. The two remaining eggs were Galbatorix's possession; we would have heard if one had been liberated. How did you acquire a dragon egg?"

_Pointed question number four. _

_ Technically, that was the same pointed question. Three. _

Mellary sighed to herself. "I heard a calling in my mind. I followed it to the city where the eggs were held. I snuck in, Embrald hatched, and we escaped together."

_A little scarce on the details. _Embrald quipped. Mellary studiously ignored him.

Arya was quiet for a minute, most likely examining what she had said.

_Not much to examine. _

_ Would you be quiet?! _

"The boy claimed to be a friend."

_Pointed… statement? That counts._

"The boy has a broad definition of friendship." Mellary turned her head enough to see Arya nod once: an acceptance of her implication.

The conversation died, both of them content to watch the water ripple by.

_Is it over? _Embrald asked, shaking off her nerves.

Mellary laughed dryly. _Not by a long shot. _


	28. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Sadder

The silence was comforting as the two canoes raced each other across the lake. The elf in Mellary's canoe continued to daydream, leaving her and Arya to paddle. They fell into an easy rhythm, stroking on opposite sides and switching with every stroke. Mellary, seated in the middle of the boat, provided the power with deep pulls of the leaf-bladed paddle. Arya, in the rear, leant her impeccable precision and kept their nose square on the opposite shore.

As soon as they reached the lake the river bottom dropped, the sandy bed vanishing from sight and replaced by sapphire water brilliant enough to rival Saphira's scales. Embrald fell with it, gliding down through the water into the dark depths. Mellary tilted her head back, enjoying the warm sun on her face. The faint drone of voices, drifting across the still water like early morning mists, reached her ears. Mellary pulled herself from her daydream long enough to recognize the history of King Palancar. Then she was swept away, the wind filling her imaginary wings and lifting her off the ground. In her mind, the blue sky beckoned to her. Just to her: no dragon, no spell. Just her, and the air, and the sky.

_Flying without me? _Embrald asked, amused.

_I wish I could, _Mellary replied without thinking. The sudden surge of righteous indignation made her backtrack. _What I meant was…_

_ I know what you meant. I too get lost in the song of the wind. _His voice sounded distant and almost alien, as if he spoke of things she could not understand. Mellary shifted uncomfortably. Embrald may have had the dragon's timeless knowledge, but she had spent lifetimes traveling, studying, and learning. For the most part, they were on the same level. She knew more about magic, he knew more about flying, but they understood each other.

This was something she did not understand. Something she could never understand.

Embrald's presence retreated from her mind, lost among the clouds and leaving her unsettled. Mellary didn't try to follow.

When Embrald spoke to her again her mind was on other things, once again as calm as ice.

_Still thinking about flying? _

The mental image of a frozen wasteland, how she returned to a calm state, must have masked her thoughts.

_I'm trying to piece together my story. _

_ What story?_

_ The story that I'm going to tell people when they ask about my history. _

_ The massive, completely false lie? _

_ That's the one. _

_ I see. What do you have so far? _

_ Born in Narda, parents both died in a fire when I was sixteen-_

_ How old are you?_

_ People think I'm around twenty three. I found my swords at the market. My father was a librarian, my mother had a small amount of magical skill inherited from her family. From them both I learned a little bit of magic and some ancient language. After they died, I decided to start traveling, apprenticing to a scribe. It explains my magical talent, because I wouldn't be as accomplished as I am if I had to learn after I met you, and my knowledge of the ancient language and history. _

_ And the illusion talent? _

_ Illusion talent? How did you… my memories. Ah. Well… _She considered it. _I haven't practiced illusions in fifteen years. It shouldn't be an issue. _

The dragon didn't respond.

They passed back into the river. As the current snatched at the light craft again, Mellary noticed a slight difference. The water was riled up, tugging at her paddle before she shipped it. Rocks became more frequent, requiring their guide to come out of his daydream. Embrald grumbled about the swimming conditions.

_Then fly. Or did you forget you have wings? _Mellary teased.

The dragon pointed his nose towards the surface. Seconds later, the water by the shore bulged and the smooth surface shattered as Embrald lunged out of the water. His leap carried him up onto the bank. He crouched for an instant then exploded into the air, massive wings snapping out. Water flew in every direction, making the very air sparkle in the sunlight.

The elves laughed with delight. Mellary grinned. Embrald arced in front of the sun and darted into the forest, his scales blending with the foliage. In a heartbeat, he was gone.

_Good hunting,_ Mellary called after him, smothering the longing and strange abandoned sensation in her chest.

Embrald was gone for the rest of the day, reappearing from the gathering gloom as their small company edged the boats out of the current and onto the bank. Mellary went to him and stroked his nose. The dragon pressed his snout into her silver-marked palm comfortingly.

A pained cry from the woods distracted her. Mellary recognized the high, plaintive scream: a gyrfalcon. Many of them roosted in the north; she had often woken up to the early morning victory screams of the hunters. They were solitary wanderers. Loners.

She followed the scream, arriving at the edge of a ravine just as Eragon did. They stood, looking across the gulf at the wounded bird. Its wing was snapped; the bird was in obvious pain.

Mellary examined the ravine. It was wide, certainly. But not… impassible. She judged the distance and backed up, eyed the gap again, and took another step back. Her muscles tensed and she sprinted forward, blowing past Eragon. Her foot found the edge and she leapt. She sailed across the ravine as if she had wings of her own.

She landed in a crouch. The bird's stripped head swiveled, one black eye locking onto her. Mellary sank lower, murmuring in a soothing voice. The bird hissed at her, screaming again. Its wing was snapped, glistening white bone was visible. It looked like something had raked claws down the bird's wing; the flesh was torn, and the feathers had been yanked out. Blood was still oozing from the wound, even though the cream and brown feathers were already caked.

"_Be calm_," She murmured, magic woven through her soft voice. The gyrfalcon calmed. Its beak dropped open, its feathered breast heaving. Mellary crept closer, still speaking softly.

"Easy, beautiful. No need to worry. It's going to be fine now. Just keep calm." She knelt next to the gyrfalcon and reached forward, words of healing already on her lips.

An arrow blossomed under her fingers. Mellary reacted instantly. She whirled on her knees, swords clearing their sheaths in harmony, poised to strike before her mind registered Arya standing on the other side of the ravine, bow in hand.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"It was too injured for me to heal," She replied, black eyes locked onto Mellary's steel grey ones. "For anyone to heal. I saved it hours of suffering." She turned and left.

"Never ask an elf for help," The dwarf growled. "They might decide you're better off dead, eh?" He walked away as well, taking Eragon with him. Mellary stood alone on the edge of the ravine, staring down at the falcon. She slid her swords back into their sheaths.

"I'm sorry, winged one," She said mournfully, easing the arrow out of the bird's breast. "None who have the freedom of flight deserve to die on the ground."

Mellary called on her magic, passing her hand over the body. White flame followed her fingers, incinerating the gyrfalcon. A whiff of burnt feathers drifted up into her face, all which remained except for a handful of delicate, blackened bones. She heaped dirt over the bones. "At least the scavengers will not get you."

She dropped down into the ravine and climbed up the other side, arrow clenched in one fist. She stalked into camp, not even bothering to conceal the anger in every line of her body. Walking right up to Arya, who was sitting on the ground, she pitched the arrow into the dirt. It stuck in the ground, quivering. Without saying a word, Mellary walked away.

_You're angry,_ Embrald said as she passed by him, heading to the edge of camp. Mellary didn't respond. She sat against a tree, drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, rested her chin on her knees, and stared into the night.

_You're hurting. Why? _

_ I may be a killer, but sometimes, just sometimes, I have a healer's instinct. _

_ Arya claimed she couldn't have healed that bird. Why do you-_

_ Gyrfalcon. _

_ Pardon me?_

_ It wasn't a _bird_, it was a gyrfalcon._

_ I see, _He fell silent and curled up around her tree.

Mellary had shaken off her anger by the next morning, greeting Arya cordially. They settled back into their boats and pushed off. The current snatched them up. Mellary frowned, pausing to listen to the surge of water against the taut sides. Was it stronger than before?

_Yes, _Embrald said from his customary position in the water underneath her boat.

_Are you part fish or something? _She asked.

_Sea serpent_, He replied smugly. _And to answer your question, the current is moving faster. _

_ The waterfall, _Mellary realized. _I had forgotten about it. _

The current picked up, moving faster and rougher as they drew closer. The sound crept up on them as well, starting as a low murmur and gradually building to a thundering roar. They rounded a bend in the river, and ahead the water seemed to simple fall away into nothingness. A curtain of mist, hanging in the air where the river had been, shimmered in the sunlight.

Their guides produced poles and began to battle the rushing current, dragging the boats through the water to the left shore.

Embrald picked up speed in the water, surging out of it like a leviathan from the deep. He landed on one of the rocks that jutted up from the riverbed like a set of teeth. He perched on the edge of the waterfall, staring down at the roaring, chaotic tumble as it fell. The curtain of spray closed around him, the flying droplets of water sparking rainbows. It was a majestic sight.

"How do we get past that?" Eragon asked as the canoes bumped against the steep river bank.

Her guide pointed to a trail that vanished over the edge of the falls. "We have to portage our canoes and supplies for half a league before the river clears."

They hauled everything up onto the banks and divided the supplies between the six of them. Mellary grimaced as she tested her pack. It was heavy. Very heavy. She preferred to travel light.

Saphira climbed out of the river, her crystal voice ringing against Mellary's barriers. _I could fly it upstream for you…. all of it. _Her scales rippled like water as she shook herself dry.

The elves looked like they were about to faint. "We would never dream of using a dragon as a beast of burden. It would dishonor you, Saphira- and Eragon as Shur'tugal- and it would shame our hospitality."

Saphira snorted blue fire, causing a cloud of steam to erupt from the river. _This is nonsense. _Mellary smiled wryly. She recognized that tone of voice. The blue dragon snatched her Rider's pack and took off over the edge of the waterfall, leaving a challenge behind her.

The cloud of steam writhed, split by Embrald's massive wings. He shot out of the steam and, without landing, grabbed one of the canoes with all four feet. He winked at Mellary and rose up. Over the void he folded his wings and plummeted out of sight.

_Don't break anything! _Mellary shouted after him.

Arya's clear laugh rang through the air. "You have much to learn if you presume to tell a dragon what they may or may not do."

_Stubborn beasts._

_ I get it from you. _

"But the dishonor-"

"It is no dishonor if they do it of their own free will," Arya said with certainty. "Now, let us go before we waste any more time."

Mellary shouldered her pack, following the second canoe along the steep trail. Past the waterfall the river was dominated by rapids, the water vicious as it wound between the sharp peaks. Finally, half a league later, the water settled down, returning to it smooth state. The dragons were waiting for them there: Saphira catching fish, Embrald wound between two trees. Mellary walked over and inspected the canoe. Not a scratch was on it.

Arya called to her. Mellary walked over to where the elf was standing with Eragon and Saphira. Embrald unwound himself from the tree and followed. They listened patiently to Arya's explanation of their location, just down the river from Sílthrim.

_Have you ever been there? _Embrald asked.

_No. I rarely left Ellesméra, and I gave all cities a wide berth when I was leaving the forest. However, I expect it to be nothing less than beautiful. _

"We will encounter many elves close to the city. However, I don't want any of you to be seen until we speak with Queen Islanzadí."

_Why? _Saphira asked.

"Your presence represents a great and terrible change for our kingdom, and such shifts are dangerous if not handled with care."

_Why? _Mellary asked cynically. _They had been passing Saphira's egg between themselves and the Varden for fifteen years before she hatched. Even for elves, a decade is enough time to get use to an idea. They're just upset because the next Rider is human. _

"The Queen must be the first to meet with you. Only she has the authority and wisdom to oversee this transition."

"You speak highly of her," Eragon said.

Mellary tensed, along with their guides. The entire party paused, waiting to see how Arya would respond. The elf pierced the boy with her black eyes. "She had led us well." She said haughtily.

Mellary wanted to knock her head against a tree. _Tact! _She screamed at Eragon silently. _You need to learn tact! Get your foot out of your mouth and realize that there are certain things you simply don't say! _

_That's rich, coming from you. _Embrald commented.

Arya and Eragon were oblivious to her rant. "Eragon, I know you carry a hooded cape from Tronjheim. Until we are free of observers, will you wear it so none can see your rounded ears and know that you are human?" Eragon nodded and began to dig through his pack.

The elf looked at Mellary and paused. She could almost read Arya's thoughts, as the elf realized that she had no idea if Mellary's ears were rounded. She had merely assumed.

"I have a cape." Mellary supplied, hopefully distracting the elf from that train of thought. "It might be best if I wore it."

"Yes." The elf said, and her eyes shifted away. Mellary reached for her pack.

"And the dragons must hide during the day and catch up with us at night." Mellary froze. "Saphira, Ajihad told me that is what you did in the Empire." The elf continued, but Mellary lost track of the conversation.

_Separate? _

She straightened slowly and found her voice. "You want us to _separate_?"

"It's only for today and tomorrow." Arya said patiently, in a tone that implied she was repeating herself.

_No._ Embrald growled, broadcasting his words.

"Absolutely not." Mellary said at the same time.

"We can no longer travel together." The elf insisted. "The risk of discovery is too high."

"I am not leaving Embrald." Mellary said slowly, lacing each word with venom. "I'll hide here with him."

"I am willing to leave a dragon alone in Du Weldenvarden, but I cannot leave a Rider."

"I can defend myself against anything that lives in these woods." Mellary snarled.

_Are you implying that I cannot protect my Rider? _Embrald asked.

Arya inclined her head to the dragon. "Of course not."

"Then there's no problem letting me stay behind." Mellary insisted.

To her credit, the elf met both pairs of eyes, rounded grey and slit green. "It must be done." She insisted. They both glared at her.

_Very well. _Saphira said. All three twisted to look at the sapphire dragon.

_I am surprised she agreed. She does not like to leave Eragon. _Embrald commented to Mellary.

_But I won't wait any longer than tomorrow night, even if you're in the middle of Sílthrim at the time. _

"I understand." Arya said.

Mellary turned to look at Embrald.

_I don't want to leave you. _She said. _Even if it's only for two days. _

_ Nor do I. _The dragon said. _But it appears that we have no other choice. You know elven society, do you believe what she says?_

Mellary sighed in defeat. _Arya is correct about the need to meet with the Queen first, especially Eragon. Islanzadí will not manipulate him the way others will, given the chance. _

"Fine." She spat at Arya, dropping her hand from Embrald's neck. Her fingers ached, and she realized that they had been wrapped compulsively around one of Embrald's neck spines. She flexed them to loosen the muscles.

Eragon and Saphira went off into the woods to find a hiding spot. Mellary led Embrald in a different direction.

_Finding a hiding spot for one dragon is going to be hard enough. Find one for two dragons will be next to impossible. _She commented.

A ways away from the river she found a cluster of trees, whose above ground roots interlocked and formed a sheltered nook. Embrald squirmed his way inside and curled up in the middle.

Mellary wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The dragon dipped his head, hugging her back.

_Riders and dragons aren't meant to separate. _She said.

_Two days. It's only two days. _Embrald reminded her.

_ So much can happen in two days. _

_ I will be fine. _Embrald said.

_There aren't many things that will challenge a dragon in these woods, but the things that would are formidable However, none that I know of can fly. If you do get into trouble, take to the air. _

_ I will be fine. _He repeated. _As for you, relax. I believe the others can sense your distance. Be friendly. _

They reluctantly separate. Mellary walked away slowly, making her way back to the others. Just out of sight, she angrily brushed a tear out of the corner of her eye.

Eragon had already returned by the time she got back. Mellary pulled her cloak out of her pack and fastened it around her throat. She pulled the voluminous hood over her fiery hair, disappearing into its depths.

The paddles dipped into the water, and they moved away from shore. Mellary focused on paddling, ignoring the others around her. The river spilled into Arwen Lake. Mellary's paddle paused in the air as she took in the sight before her.

The lake was like a sheet of perfect glass, impossibly smooth. Mellary reached down and dipped her fingers into the cool water. She watched the ripples spread, making the reflection of the trees and the clouds dance. Across the surface, she could see swarms of boats swooping across the water like lithe birds.

They moved out across the water, leaving the shore behind. The distance between Mellary and Embrald grew. She could feel their link withering, becoming thinner and thinner. As it did, Mellary felt like a part of her was slowly dying. The horrible sensation lasted all afternoon. Finally, only a thread connected them.

Mellary dipped her paddle into the water, which blazed gold with the light of the dying sun. The boat slid forward, and she crossed the threshold. The thin wisp of her connection to Embrald, like a dim light in the dark mist, vanished.

Silence crashed down around her.

She was alone.


	29. Flying Blind

Mellary felt strangely unsettled. Like she had forgotten something important and couldn't quite remember what it was. Like she was a half-step off in a danced and couldn't get back on the beat. Like the answer to an important question was on the tip of her tongue but she could find the rest of it. Like she had missed some deeper meaning.

She felt like a part of her was missing.

A crucial part of her had been ripped away, and she had no means to fill in the gaping hole it had left behind.

Mellary shook herself anxiously. There was no reason she should be getting this unsettled. She had spent fifteen years on her own, nothing but her and her thoughts as she roamed the least hospitable parts of the land. She was used to the silence. She should be able to handle two days easily.

None of her rationalizations seemed to be working. Currents of dark emotions moved through her, making the hair on her arms stand straight up. Mellary recognized the strongest of them; it was an old friend of hers, but not one that she had seen in a while.

Loneliness.

Accompanied by anger, sorrow, fear, anxiety. But the worst by far was the crushing feeling of being completely alone.

Mellary took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would not last two days alone if she let these emotions rule her. She would murder someone long before then, most likely Arya. Separating. Stupid idea.

She focused herself, looking inward. A sheet of ice, white but riddled with deep blue cracks, stretched as far as the eye could see under a black sky that glittered with all colors of stars. Hauntingly beautiful veils of green and blue and red drifted across the sky. Mellary let the cold stillness permeate her mind. The other dark currents settled, but the aching loneliness refused to go away.

Mellary opened her eyes and dipped her paddle into the gold and scarlet water, brilliant with the sunset. She had ridden this tempest before. She could do it again.

"Are you well?" Arya asked behind her. Mellary shook herself back to reality and realized that her paddle strokes were off, causing the canoe to waver in its path.

"Yes." Mellary replied. "Just… off balance."

"Off balance?" Arya's tone invited her to continue.

Mellary chewed on her thoughts for a minute. "I haven't been alone in my head in four months. Even when we weren't within sight, I knew he was there." She shook her head. Dependent. She was becoming dependent. She would see the world burn first.

"Not being alone is a seductive idea." She murmured. Arya didn't disagree.

They paddled through the dusk, as the indistinguishable water and sky deepened from scarlet to violet ad eventually faded to black. Across the lake the tree-tops blazed with light, mirrored by the fireflies dancing above the water's surface. It made a magical and mesmerizing scene.

Mellary tore her eyes away from the shimmering lake and helped paddle the boat to the lakeside. The prow nudged the bank and she leapt out, dragging the light craft up onto the shore. They grouped up and carried the canoes away from the lake, eventually settling in a clearing some distance away from the edge of the water. The masses of trees blocked their view of the city, but if she squinted Mellary could still make out the reflection of the lights on the water.

Despite their distance from the water, they were still mobbed by blood-sucking little buzzing nuisances. Mellary growled under her breath and swatted at them, but there were thousands. Killing one did nothing, and Mellary seriously considered calling up a maelstrom to burn the lot of them before Arya chanted up a shield up to protect them from the bugs.

Mellary perched on the edge of the firelight, chatting menially with their guides. The elves were impeccably polite and amused by her endless quips. Astonishingly, she found herself relaxing. The easy company took the edge off of her loneliness, but nothing could replace Embrald's absence.

Their meal complete, Mellary leaned back against an overturned tree. She tilted her head back and stared at the stars, letting the fire-thrown shadows that drifted at the edge of her vision lull her into unconsciousness. The others were doing something similar; the only sound in the clearing was the murmur and cackle of the fire.

A single, pure voice drifted through the clearing. Mellary cracked one eyelid and surveyed the group. No one was singing, but the blood had drained from Arya's face.

The swell of magic slammed into her like a tidal wave, stealing the breath from her lungs. Mellary recognized the magic: the Dagshelgr. The growing of the forest. Her eyes met Arya's; the elf looked as terrified as she did. In an instant, Mellary understood.

Arya had miscounted the days. She hadn't planned on being anywhere near such a large concentration of elves on the night of the Dagshelgr. She braced herself. This was not going to be an easy night for anyone, Eragon, Embrald…

Uh oh.

The dragons.

_Fly! _Mellary shrieked. _Embrald, fly! _

Her call echoed through the silence. Mellary ground her teeth.

The music strengthened. Eragon leapt to his feet, eyes wide and slightly crazed. Absently Mellary tweaked the shields on her mind, filtering out the music. It was not an easy task, but she had had practice. Fortified, she dove into her own mind.

The part that was normally filled with green fire was empty and dark, but she refused to give up. She was a _Rider_. Not matter how great the distance between them was, a Rider and her dragon were always connected. She just had to find that connection.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a split second, she found it. A gossamer thread, barely clinging to existence, was all the remained of her rip-roaring bond with Embrald. It looked too delicate to bear the tempest of her mind, but Mellary wasn't about to stop. She forced her mind down the thread, calling out. If Embrald would just hear her and reach back…

She fell short, yanked to a stop by the bonds tethering her mind to her body. Ringing silence answered her calls. Mellary could have yelled in frustration. An idea bloomed in her mind and she seized it, forgetting the consequences.

Mellary leapt to her feet, already chanting. Her voice grew in volume until she was shouting the words into the night, fighting to hold her own against the Dagshelgr. Her final word boomed with magic that, for a single instant, silenced the song running through the clearing.

"_Release!" _Her mind soared free, untethered, as her body dropped to the ground. Mellary rushed down the connection, calling.

_Embrald! Fly! You have to fly away! _

_Mellary? _She heard dim confusion, and then she collided with the rolling storm clouds that surrounded Embrald's mind. Mellary hammered against his shields.

_It's me! Let me in, I can shield you! _She sent a spike through the shields and sensed a spark of recognition, and then his wards vanished as if they had never existed. The dragon's alien mind enveloped her. Mellary could feel his confusion, his fear of what the magic was doing to him, rousing emotions that he couldn't understand.

_You have to fly! Get out of here! _Mellary cried as she began to spin pearly barriers around Embrald's vast mind. It seemed impossible. Dimly, on the edges of her consciousness, she felt Embrald take to the air.

Exhaustion wrapped around her like a suffocating blanket. Her magic shuddered and the shields buckled but, since she had committed herself to the spell, kept growing. Her dragon's mind was too powerful; it was drawing too much of her magic to try and cover it all. What happened to her reserves? Mellary had _deep_ reserves, more than enough for this type of spell…

Right. Her reserves were maintaining the slim link to her body. Her spell hadn't completely severed the ties between her mind and her body, just weakened them considerably. A thread remained, reinforced by her reserves. She couldn't touch them; if they gave, then her mind would become completely separated from her body. If that happened, no being alive would be able to reconnect the two.

Pain ripped through her; the magic was taking its toll. Blackness began to encroach on her vision.

_Mellary! Let go! _Embrald cried as her pain echoed through him. Mellary couldn't respond. Her attention was locked on the two edges of the barriers, coming closer and closer together. They crept towards each other agonizingly slowly. Chaos still surged through Embrald's thoughts, scrambling them. His flying was erratic, drunken.

The shields wavered, buckling, as pain ripped through Mellary's mind. Embrald had smashed his wing into a tree. Her shimmering ward failed, vanishing. The full force of the Dagshelgr smashed against both of them.

_No! _Mellary surged forward, her mind wrapping around his. Embrald tossed like a storm-whipped sea, then all but vanished. Mellary's vision went black, her mind blank.

Everything snapped back.

The world glowed brilliant monochromatic emerald, rushing toward her with impossible speeds. Trees swung at her out of the darkness. Mellary twisted, her long, serpentine body turning vertical to slide between two trees. She righted herself, the wind whistling over her wings. Her tail lashed the air.

Her _wings_? _Her_ wings? _Her_ _tail_?

She didn't have time to pause and assess this new development; the trees were coming at her faster than she could dodge.

Perhaps this was a dream, dredged up by her magic-addled mind. The tip of her right wing clipped a tree, and pain tore through the limb. Not a dream.

Mellary twisted her head up on her long neck and glimpsed stars between the leaves overhead. She raised her wings and thrust down powerfully, shooting upward. Her wing beats were clumsy, erratic, and had none of Embrald's liquid grace. She had flown with him often enough that she wasn't going to fall out of the sky, but she would never be the flyer he was.

She shot towards a gap she had spotted in the branches, a gap barely big enough to accommodate her. At the last possible second she folded her wings, stretched her neck out, and roared in defiance of gravity.

Mellary shot through the gap in a spray of broken branches and ripped leaves. She snapped her wings open, the thin membrane glowing in the silver light. Moonlight slid like a liquid along her scales and lashed with her tail. Her jaws opened, displaying gleaming ivory fangs, and roared again at the moon. The sound rolled through the night, deafening the song that was rising above the trees.

The strong wind currents ruffling the tops of the trees gripped her. Mellary twisted in the air, her wings full of the wind. The air buoyed her, cradled and held her. It pulled her towards the edge of the forest, away from the distant campsite and her prone body.

Finally she had time to think. Now that she wasn't focused solely on keeping her neck intact, she could feel Embrald lurking in the back of her, or rather his, mind. She had control of Embrald's body, that much clear. How she had done so, however, was another matter entirely. In all her research, all her studies, she had never read of anything like this.

The wonderful sensation of the wind over her wings tugged her attention away, and Mellary decided to worry about it later. She tilted her wings, banking towards the shore of the sea of trees that was nearby. Crossing over it, the sight of empty plains beneath her was comforting. She banked just inside the ward, hugging the underside of the invisible dome. Her head swung side to side, and she prepared to turn back towards the forest.

A jarringly red spark flared in the corner of her eye. Mellary paused, her smooth flight jinking. She turned in a tight, neat circle, keeping one slit green eye on the spark. Her gaze focused on it, the world narrowing as she zoomed in. Dragon vision was amazing.

Torches. Many, many, torches. There was no other explanation for the collection of pinpricks of fire strung out in a line towards Du Weldenvarden. Someone was coming.

She angled back over the trees, her wings pushing down against the air. Mellary soared higher, watching the forest spread out beneath her. The sight took her breath away. She had seen this in her dreams before, she was sure of it. But in her dreams, she hadn't felt the tide of magic licking at her talons as it surged through the forest. She was high enough that, even without her shields, she was free of the magic's urges. She left them in place anyway; in the confusion, she had ended up tapped into Embrald's reserves, and she had yet to read of a spell that could drain a dragon dry.

Mellary settled into an easy pattern, gliding through the night and into the dawn.


	30. Grounded

She woke up in her gravity-enslaved body. The ground clutched at her, refusing to give her up. After a night of gliding easily among the stars, it was mind-numbingly depressing.

Her body felt limp, her mind like it was trying to swim through thick mud. She felt for her reserves, and found dull grey embers where a roaring white fire should have been. She had burned through almost all of her magic last night. It would take at least two days to recover. She sighed in dismay.

Her magic wasn't the only thing that was missing. Her connection to Embrald was dim. She had relinquished her grip on his mind far away, once the sun had risen and the music and magic had ceased. Using the tenuous slim thread to her body she had reeled herself back in, burning through power like a fire through dry leaves.

Mellary cracked open one eyelid and pain shot through her brain. She closed her eyes with a groan.

"You are alive," Arya said next to her. Barely contained rage colored her voice. Mellary would have cringed if she could move her muscles.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice grating her own ears. She had been hung over once, and this was unbelievably worse. Someone had dropped a thousand marbles in her head, and they were rattling around inside her skull.

Despite the marbles, she sat up. Someone had wrapped her up in a blanket and slid one of the softer packs under her head.

"We need to talk elsewhere," The elf said, ignoring her question.

"I can't stand," Mellary said. Her arm flopped as she tried to move it, reaching for her pack. Arya reached past her and moved the pack to within her reach. Mellary weakly tugged her water skin out of her pack. Her thumb kept slipping from the top, but eventually she popped it off. She drained the skin dry.

She set the skin aside and pushed the blanket off. Her balance was completely gone; as she tried to stand she almost pitched forward onto her face. Mellary caught herself, her muscles growling in protest. She forced herself upright and almost overbalanced again. It was like she was horribly drunk.

Arya didn't offer her an arm to lean on. They moved slowly out of earshot of the rest of the group. Well, earshot if they had an intensely whispered conversation. It was as far as Mellary could go without collapsing. She stopped, leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?" Arya demanded.

"Excuse me?" The question caught her off guard.

"_Who are you?_"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You just performed one of the rarest and most difficult spells in existence."

"I would not have had to if you hadn't messed up. I did what I had to in order to protect my dragon!" She was way too out of sorts to have this conversation now. This conversation required finesse. An army marching through her head was not conducive to finesse.

"You used the Wandering Soul."

Mellary had no response for that. There was no point in denying it; the Wandering Soul was a distinctive spell, impossible to mistake.

She had thrown away all her planning, scattered the ashes to the wind. She had used magic she wasn't supposed to have and demonstrated a comprehensive knowledge of the ancient language she wasn't supposed to know. On top of it all, she had a raging, inferno-like headache.

"What happened?" Arya demanded.

"I heard the Dagshelgr and I thought that it might be….prudent…. to put more distance between the dragons." Mellary said slowly, watching realization dawn. "I reached out for Embrald, but the distance was too great. I remembered the spell and I realized that if I used it, I would be able to reach him. I did what had to be done."

"What happened after?"

Mellary paused. "I found reached him, and his mind was in turmoil. I tried to shield him but… I don't know what happened," She admitted. "I ended up in control."

Arya's eyes snapped. "The hostile takeover of another conscious mind is forbidden," She almost snarled.

Embrald's presence flared on the edge of her consciousness. _It was not hostile. _From the look on Arya's face, Mellary knew she had heard the dragon as well. _I allowed Mellary control, as I was too emotionally disturbed to focus on flying, and since she was so weak. _Mellary bit back a comment about weakness.

Arya considered it. "It was still a foolhardy attempt." Her black eyes locked on onto Mellary's. "Do not risk yourself again. We will have need of both of you before this war is over. Still, how did you know the spell?" The question was a trap. The creator was an elf, and consequently her works had stayed in Ellesméra.

"The Scrolls of Elyse the Wanderer are rare." Mellary admitted. "The Varden have a copy. I discovered it in their library during my stay there." Arya's expression betrayed nothing, but Mellary was willing to believe that the elven scholars would not be happy to learn about the existence of the replicas.

Arya turned to leave. Mellary remembered something, calling the elf back.

"When I was flying, I saw something," She said in a low voice, her words circling around the two of them. "A line of torches, heading towards the forest. Someone is coming." She watched the elf's face go slightly paler. Arya nodded once and stalked away without another word.

Mellary sagged against the tree, her legs giving out. She lowered herself to the ground shakily. Arya hadn't pursued an answer to her first question, but Mellary would be a fool to think that it wouldn't come up again. All she had was a temporary reprieve.

_I'm coming, _Embrald said shortly, his voice sounding off. Mellary focused on him. He was approaching quickly, flying at his top speed. His mind was hidden, his barriers impenetrable.

Mellary turned her mind back to her conversation with Arya. Despite how little was said, it revealed entirely too much for her comfort. There were very few magic-workers that could read a complex spell and perform it perfectly the first time, much less under stressful circumstances without causing serious damage.

Assuming no serious damage had been done.

A human dragon Rider of four months should not have had that amount of power or training.

Embrald was drawing near to the campsite. Mellary pushed herself away from the tree, looking up to the canopy to greet her dragon.

The branches exploded downward as the dragon barreled past, fangs barred. He flared his wings as the last second, hitting the ground with a clap of thunder. His tail swept around, slamming her back into the tree. Mellary gasped as pain flared all along her spine and struggled against the band of iron holding her in place.

She looked up to find brilliant eyes glaring into hers.

_Are you trying to get us both killed!? _Embrald snarled at her, his rumbling growl filling the clearing.

_No! _Mellary shot back, refusing to back down even though her feet hovered several inches above the forest floor. _I was trying to protect you! _

_I am a dragon! I don't need protection!_

_Against a physical threat, most likely not. But you don't have the experience necessary to protect your mind from magical influence! _

_So you decided to risk your life. _

_I couldn't reach you! If you weren't out of range, it wouldn't have been a problem! _

Embrald sighed. _I do not like it any more than you do. But we agreed that it was necessary considering the circumstances. _

_The circumstances changed, _Mellary said. _I know it was dangerous. I wouldn't have done if it I had not believed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was necessary. You know me. I don't do reckless things. _

_Yes you do. _

_Without good reason, _Mellary amended with a smile. The expression in Embrald's eyes softened. His tail relaxed away from her, and Mellary dropped to the ground. Her knees trembled as she landed, and she sat down hard. Embrald curled up around her, and she leaned back against his sun-warmed scales.

_I missed you. _

_I missed you too, Reckless One. _

Her eyes closed against the growing exhaustion.

_What was that? _Embrald's tone revealed all the pent up, mixed up, and tangled emotions his words didn't. Pity filled her. She remembered the first time she had felt the influence of the song.

_The Dagshelgr Invocation. _She said. _A yearly ritual where the elves sing to the forest, encouraging Du Weldenvarden to grow. They infuse everything with magic; no living thing is exempt from their song. _

_I see. _

_What did you feel? _Mellayr asked, leaning forward so she could look him in the slit-pupiled eye.

_My blood on fire, _He said, closing his eyes. She waited, but no elaboration was forthcoming. The dragon remained silent, keeping his thoughts to himself.

_I had many years of practice shielding my mind from the influence of the Dagshelgr, _Mellary murmured. _I had it down to an art. _

_I noticed; that was a very precise shield. _He paused. _Why? _

Mellary was quiet as she mulled over the question. _It was a reminder that I was alone, _She said finally. _Very, very alone. _Embrald snaked his head around and pressed the tip of his nose against her forehead. Mellary reached up and hugged him.

Someone shouted her name. She disengaged with a sigh, grabbing one of Embrald's neck spikes and letting the dragon haul her to her shaky feet.

The pair made their way back to the clearing. Just as they left the woods, Mellary felt the weight of two pairs of eyes. She looked up and found Eragon and Saphira staring at them.

"What?" She snapped at them, exhaustion cutting her short temper in half.

"Nothing."

_Nothing. _

Mellary shot a fire-filled glare at the pair, then turned to Arya. The elf was having a hushed conversation with one of their guides.

"Alert the Captain that Ceris requires reinforcements." She said quietly.

"Arya." Mellary called. "Are we going to be leaving the dragons behind again?"

"Yes."

"I'm requesting to be able to stay with Embrald." She lowered her voice. "I'm tired. I'm going to be falling asleep over my paddle."

"We shall be riding."

"I'm going to fall off the horse! I'm in no shape to ride."

"I will not leave a Rider alone in the woods, just as I said yesterday," Arya explained with exaggerated patience. "Our horses will not let you fall."

Mellary gave up, knowing she didn't have the resolve to argue at the moment. Embrald was as drained as she was, the feeling compounding and dragging them both into the mud. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes, to get what natural sleep she could before the horses arrived.

Someone was shaking her, dragging her out of the sweet darkness. Mellary tried to shake them off, but whoever it was had a grip on her that would put a coiling snake to shame.

"Let go," Mellary growled, her graveling voice promising violence. The hand vanished. She opened one eye and found Eragon regarding her. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows and looking around. Their guides had returned, holding the reins of majestic horses. The sight of the animals took her breath away, as it had in the past.

"Three hours," Eragon informed her.

_Not long enough_, Embrald growled at the same time. He must have woken up when she had.

_It will have to do, _Mellary returned. She still felt pulverized. She rolled to her feet, stretching as she did. Her muscles complained so loudly she suspected Eragon could hear them.

"Arya said to hide the dragons," He volunteered. Mellary placed a hand on Embrald's neck.

"Very well," She sighed. She started into the forest, Embrald following her. His tail rasped against the dry forest floor. A little ways away from camp, they found a tree with a hollow worn into its trunk, just the right size for Embrald to curl up in.

"Sleep it off," Mellary advised, knowing he was as drained as she.

_ I'm beginning to see what Saphira means, when she complains that misfortune always calls when dragon and Rider separate. _

_ Luckily, we haven't had reason to be apart as much as… have you two been talking? _The full meaning of what he had said finally sunk into her mind.

Embrald looked at her with amusement, curled up into a ball, and to all appearances went to sleep.

_I know you're awake, _Mellary snapped. _Embrald! _His mind was closed off and, with now emergency evident, her morals wouldn't let her barge in.

_Fine. Keep your secrets. _She stalked away, nose in the air, and tripped over an upraised branch. A quick forward roll save her from landing on her face, but nothing was going to save her dignity. She heard Embrald chuckling behind her. Mellary stuck out her tongue at his back and walked away.

She emerged just as they began loading the supplies onto the backs of one of the magnificent beasts. Mellary stepped forward, and the nearest creature raised its head at her approach.

Mellary held out her hands, murmuring in the ancient language. She moved right up to one of the horses. It dipped its head down, velvet nose dropping into her palm. The horse snorted against the leather of her glove, but didn't move its head. Mellary stroked its neck, still murmuring. The horse relaxed.

"You are very good with them," One of the elves observed in his musical voice. Mellary looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I spent a lot of time in the stables when I was younger." She said softly, changing neither her tone nor her language.

"A lonely childhood?" The question bordered on rude. Mellary raised one flaming eyebrow.

"You could say that," She said amiably.

_Stay grounded, _Embrald mumbled a sleepy warning.

_ But flying is so much more fun. _Visions of the sun breaking over the rolling swells of green forest, seen from high above, flashed through her mind. Mellary shook her last air-born memories from her sight and focused on the horse. The elf was explaining how to control the horse. She didn't need to listen; Taniyan had followed the same commands.

She paused. She hadn't thought about the copper horse in months.

Mellary realized that the elf had fallen silent. She thanked him for the instruction, and leapt easily onto the white back. The steed, a steadfast horse names Nafín, didn't even shift. She turned to the rest of their party.

Saphira was watching her again. The blue eyes pierced her, locking her in place. Her world shrank to those sapphire spheres. The weight of the dragon's gaze woke Embrald's presence in the back of her mind. Unbeknownst to Mellary, her eyes flashed emerald. The contact broke, and she could look away. Nafín, who had not reacted to presence of two dragons, shifted nervously beneath her. Mellary absently stroked the smooth neck, soothing him. Embrald went back to sleep.

Arya took the lead, the other's trailing behind her. Mellary whispered to Nafín, and the horse started forward. A few minutes later Eragon caught up to her, having left Saphira to find a place to hide on her own. He was silent, and a snuck glance revealed that he seemed to be deep in thought. Mellary had no doubt it had something to do with the strange and pointed look she had received from Saphira.

An hour into the ride he shook it off and broke the silence.

"What was that spell you used?" He asked. Mellary shot him a grey glare, but he continued. "Arya said you were gone."

Her focus snapped to him. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" She asked sharply. The edge on her voice made him still.

"After you could not be woken, Arya attempted to reach your mind. She said that it was 'gone'."

Mellary sighed and rubbed her eyes. She almost refused to answer the question, but the openly curious tone of Eragon's voice cut through her annoyance.

"Five hundred years ago there lived an elf mage by the name of Elyse was experimenting in long distance viewing."

"Similar to scrying."

"No. Completely unlike scrying. To scry something is to focus on a certain object; the caster must have complete knowledge of what they are searching for, and they cannot view things that they don't know of, such as surroundings. What Elyse wished to do was to be able to reach across distances and view entire scenes. However, her main interest lay in contact. As I'm sure you are aware, you can only initiate mind-to-mind contact with people inside your range. This is because the mind is anchored to the body by ties that are not quite of magic, but of something else. Elyse called it the soul. She determined that, in order to reach beyond her range, she needed to loosen the ties of the soul."

"And that was what you did." The awe in his voice was evident.

"She developed a spell that allowed the user to loosen the ties, casting their mind outside of their range."

"Why loosen? Why not sever?" Eragon wondered. Mellary looked over, capturing his eyes with hers. It was important that he understand this.

"Once the ties are severed, they can never be reformed. The mind drifts and the body dies, or can be taken over by another presence." Her words made him pale slightly. Good.

"The Wandering Soul, as it is called, was the pinnacle of her work. I was forced to use it last night because I needed to reach Embrald. If the circumstances had been less dire, or if I had not had the tiniest thread to guide me, I would not have used it." She paused to make sure she still had his attention. "The Wandering Soul is a delicate and dangerous spell; it is very easy to lose control of, and requires an immense amount of power. Do. Not. Attempt. It."

The ripples of her words spread through the sudden silence.

"What happened to Elyse?" Eragon asked after a while.

"She found the limits of her own spell." Mellary said quietly. "While the magic greatly increases the range, it is not, as she found out, infinite. She moved outside of her boundaries and snapped the ties. Her body died a natural death a few days later, the only one to do so since the elves became immortal."

"I did not even know many of the words you used. How did you know?" Eragon asked.

"I traveled for a long time after my mother died. I learned much."

"Including the ancient language?"

"I specialized in ancient and elfish scrolls. Part of my apprenticeship," She lied easily.

"How much do you know?"

"Quite a bit." Mellary said, traces of self-depreciating humor in her voice. "Quite a bit." 


	31. Shadows in the Light

"Halt," Arya said softly, then murmured to the horses. All came to a stop, forming a line across the path they were traveling. Embrald crept up next to Mellary, lying low to the ground. In the dim twilight beneath the tall canopy, his scales blended with the ground. The dusk gave everything a solemn and mysterious feel. Even the air here was charged with memory, curling and languishing in her lungs.

The dark in front of them parted around a pool of light, revealing the guardian of Ellesméra. Though she had been expecting it, the sight took her breath away. Despite the lines that had marked his face, the elf gave off a sense of boundless energy, of timelessness. The light seemed to come from him, instead of from above, emanating in shimmering waves.

Somehow knowing what was expected, feeling like she was caught in a dream, Mellary tugged the glove off her palm. The sight of mark on her hand made her pause for a second. The gedwëy ignasia seemed to fit perfectly in the center of her hand, swirling loops of silver etched beneath her skin forever. Taken together, the lines reminisced of strong winds and high, airy clouds.

She raised her hand, palm out to the elf. The light caught the silver and reflected it back, making her hand shine. Eragon mimicked the motion, displaying a sigil ring as well. Mellary raised an eyebrow; very few of those had been handed out, and only to select people cherished by the elves. She wondered how he had gotten his hands on one. Or, more accurately, one on his hand.

The elf, _Gilderien_, her memory whispered, raised his arms. A powerful pulse of magic rolled from him and lifted the potent shields around the city, shields strong enough to stop an enraged dragon.

"The way is clear," Arya said. Their company started forward. As Mellary passed Gilderien, a presence brushed up against her shields. Mellary tensed, but the touch was already gone, leaving behind a message.

_Welcome home, Ithestra. _The elf clapped his hands and vanished, taking his light with him. Dusk slunk back around them.

_Ithestra? _Embrald asked.

_You heard? _Mellary asked needlessly, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

_Clearly. What does it mean? _

_ Some would say that it means Lost One, but a more accurate translation is Wayward One. _Mellary stared at the trees, not seeing them. _He's wrong._

As they drew deeper into Ellesméra, the trees began to twist and take on shapes that bordered on artificial, but retained flowing, natural forms. It was a perfect union of the two, one that caught eye with majestic swoops and whorls.

_Elven architecture. Unique among all others, and stunningly beautiful. _Mellary sighed.

The inhabitants of the lovely buildings began to emerge like wraiths. Ethereal beings, clad in autumn that seemed too beautiful for this world. Their bright eyes were locked on the dragons and Riders. The weight of so many gazes pressed on her, making her shrink down. She murmured almost inaudibly to Nafín, and the horse shifted back half a step. It wasn't much, but it was enough to put her in Saphira's shadow. Embrald faded back as well, but nothing was going to help the green dragon hide. His scales blazed like burnished emerald in the light of the setting sun.

Eragon touched his lips, and the entire crowd bowed. They began to laugh, the sound like thousands of silver chimes. Someone began to sing an ancient ballad in a trilling voice. They dismounted and sent the horses on their way. Mellary reached out and put a hand on Embrald's shoulder.

"Come." Arya began to walk up the path, her boots silent on the stones. Mellary allowed Eragon to go first as she trailed behind.

Astonishingly, the singing and the crowding and the calls helped her loosen her tense shoulders. It was something she had never seen before, different enough to take the edge off of her memories. She had been afraid that she would drown in them, weighed down by decades of repression. She recognized buildings and faces, her mind providing names to many of the elves that surrounded them. But the fanfare, the celebrity, kept her head above the water.

_Let me help, _Embrald said, reaching out.

_I can handle it, _She insisted, shrugging him off. Embrald didn't respond, but she could feel his rebuke.

Mellary took a deep breath and shoved all the memories back into the space in her head, slamming the door shut. There would be time enough later to dwell on the past. Now, she needed to figure out what she was going to say to the Queen. She wouldn't be able to dodge questions, not like she had with Arya.

The road ended too soon. They ascended into a great hall, a canopy of emerald suspended by great trees that rose up from the floor. Chairs surrounded a table that had been grown out of the floor and smoothed by millennia of hands. And beyond the lords of war with swords on their belts sat Islanzadí on her white throne.

Eragon's jaw dropped subtly. He was seeing her beauty, wrapped up in fragility. Many did. Mellary saw the shadows. Shadows that clung to her face, lining her sharp bones. Shadows that shifted around her as she moved. Her dark eyes hid a cunning and fierce intelligence. Islanzadí knew how to get what she wanted.

They crossed the hall, the dragon's claws echoing on the floor. The non-scaled members of their party knelt, the winged ones dipped their heads. The Queen rose and approached them. Mellary's unseen hand clenched into a fist. She had run into the Queen rarely in her years here. She could only hope that the elven monarch had not felt it necessity to remember the face of a half-blood.

She needn't have worried just then. Islanzadí's eyes slid over her and locked onto Arya.

"My daughter, I have wronged you!" She cried in a musical voice.

_You bet you did. _Mellary snarled at the Queen silently. _You have no idea how much pain you put her through. _Fifteen years later, she would still side with Arya against her mother.

Arya greeted her formally, a slap to the Queen. Mellary bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Ever since you disappeared, I have barely slept or eaten. I was haunted by your fate, and feared that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I ever made."

_You meant every word you said to her then. _Mellary said coldly. The Queen looked distraught.

"Can you forgive me?" Islanzadí asked softly. The elves in the room stirred in amazement. Mellary looked on coldly.

_So cynical for one so young, _Embrald commented.

_I'm not the only one. Everything Islanzadí does is calculated. This is simply another game to her. _

_She certainly seems upset. _

_She's had thousands of years to practice her already excellent acting skills. _

"And I cannot forget what I endured." Arya said. The two had been talking as she and Embrald had.

"Nor should you. I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you."

_Arya is backed into a corner; refusing her magnanimous mother could make her seem childish and petty after that proclamation._

"No, Mother. I could not leave," She sighed. Islanzadí smiled and hugged Arya. For an instant, Mellary could see triumph in her eyes.

_So she got her way after all, _Embrald commented. Mellary wondered if he could sense the subtle tension in Arya.

_She always does. Islanzadí is an expert at manipulating people. _

"You must excuse me for being discourteous to you, our most important guests," The Queen proclaimed as she turned to the Riders and dragons.

Eragon gave the traditional greeting, to be parroted by the other three. Mellary kept her face blank as she did.

"Dragon, what is your name?" She asked Saphira. Even Eragon had to catch the look of recognition as the blue dragon responded, it lingered to long on the face of the queen.

"And yours?" She asked.

_Embrald. _He replied. Mellary knew the names of every dragon and Rider pair; Embrald was unique.

"Welcome, Saphira and Embrald. And yours, Riders?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Your Majesty." Even Islanzadí was stunned. Mellary raised an eyebrow. "You carry a powerful name, one we rarely bestow on our children. And you?" Her eyes swept over to include Mellary.

She tried not to hesitate. The question was vague, and if she didn't speak in the ancient language….

"Mellary, Your Majesty." She said.

"Welcome to Ellesméra, Riders. We have waited long for you."

She had been able to speak. She could have sighed in relief.

_Why so concerned? _Embrald asked.

_Because my name is not Mellary. I adopted 'Mellary' when I left, to avoid notice. I cannot claim to _be_ Mellary, because I am not. _She sighed. _Humans may not notice or care, but elves know that saying 'call me this', or 'I am called that' does not necessarily mean that the name given is your own. _

_ So in fifteen years…_

_ I have never said 'My name is Mellary'. No. _

"I wish to hear your full story, Eragon Shadeslayer, and yours as well, Mellary. I wish to know how you came into possession of a dragon's egg, when we had not heard of another being liberated." She sat back and laced her fingers together.

Eragon spoke first, relating his tale. When he finished, silence rang through the hall.

_I…I had no idea he had been through that much. _Mellary said softly.

_Impressed? _Embrald asked.

_Yes. But don't you DARE tell Saphira. I have a cynical and condescending reputation to maintain. _

The Queen's eyes turned to her. Mellary raised an eyebrow, inviting her to ask.

Islanzadí must have sensed her reluctance. "Where did you find Embrald's egg?" She asked, her question razor sharp.

Everyone's attention locked onto her. Mellary stifled a wince. She wasn't going to weasel her way out of this one.

"In Dras-Leona," She admitted. There was a collective gasp.

She started with hearing Embrald's call in the northlands, giving as few details as she could get away with. Embrald curled his tail around one of her feet, offering strength. She left out the part about the Wandering Soul. No need to tell them that.

When she stopped, it was quiet. Islanzadí studied her with those dark, shadowed eyes. Mellary's stomach clenched.

_Don't ask any questions. Don't ask any questions. Don'taskanyquestions! _

Her eyes slid on to Orik. "What is your mission here?"

_Don't sigh with relief. Don't sigh with relief. _

_ Mellary, _Embrald sighed. _Relax. What if they did know? What would they do? What _could _they do? You're a DRAGON RIDER. There's not much walking this earth that we need to be afraid of. _

_ Physically, no. But, if I get thrown out again…_

_ You were never thrown out. You left. _

_ Because my life was in danger! I just… I pretend to be so…._ She stopped talking, imagined her glacier. _Forget it. _

_ Don't close off. _

_ Forget it. _

_ Mellary…._

Silence.

_I'm getting frostbite. _Embrald commented. _And I thought the upper air was cold. _

_ It is. Every time we fly up there I come back with ice crystals in my hair. _

_ Ice wouldn't dare to cling to your hair-of-fire. _

Islanzadí turned to Arya. "What befell you, my daughter?" She asked. Arya locked her eyes onto nothing and began to speak in a flat voice. She normally kept her emotions to a minimum, but even that trace had been stripped away. She had divorced herself from the memories completely. Listening to what she had gone through, Mellary couldn't blame her.

They hadn't spoken in years, hadn't parted on the best of terms, but there were some things that a person couldn't listen to and not feel rage. Her fingers tightened around her swords. Embrald rumbled quietly.

She couldn't have endured that, not with her mind intact.

The elves were outraged, and Mellary didn't have to be able to read Eragon's mind to feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. The tale was over, and she forced her hands to relax away from her swords. She flexed her hands, cracking her knuckles.

"Enough. Our guests wait tired on their feet, and we have spoken of evil things for far too long."

_If the elves have one fault, it is that they have trouble dealing with 'evil things' for an extended period of time. _

"I will not have this occasion marred by lingering on past injuries."

_Despite the fact that your daughter was flayed within an inch of her life. And part of the blame is yours._

_Could you _please _cut the internal commentary? Your cynicism is astounding._

_Nope. And it's ingrained. _

"My daughter has returned, the dragons and their Riders have appeared, and I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion!" Flowers appeared out of the air, swirling around them like a floral blizzard. Mellary resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Islanzadí lean forward and say something in Arya's ear.

"It was my decision to make." Arya replied. Mellary knew enough of her history to guess what the Queen had said.

_Controlling wyvern. _She didn't feel the need to share that thought with Embrald.

They followed the Queen as she strode through the hall, elves bowing right and left. A flick of her fingers and a single word and the doors blew open, revealing hundreds of elves. Mellary immediately tensed. Islanzadí called food and wine. She began to thread through the crowd. Mellary followed half a step behind Embrald, letting the dragon clear her way. Crowds were something she was not fond of, no matter what race they were made of. Embrald appeared to share her sentiment; he kept rustling his wings as if he wanted to take off.

_Get used to it. You're going to be the center of attention, _Mellary advised. _For once. _

_You don't like attention? Shocking! _

Mellary gave him a smug smile.

They stopped at what Mellary privately referred to as the 'banquet glade': a large open area set with massive tables and chairs. A roaring fire, at least as tall as she was, already occupied a large circle near the table.

Someone pressed a cup into her hands. Mellary delicately sniffed the clear liquid inside and rapidly determined it wasn't water; it was faelnirv. She gave the elf that had handed it to her a bright smile and, as soon as they looked away, set it aside.

Elves flocked to Embrald. She guessed that it was something about the deep emerald of his scales, a color that mimicked the rich color of the greenery around Ellesméra. Her dragon was smaller than Saphira, younger, but he was arguably getting more attention. After the first few greetings and questions, Mellary managed to partially fade into the shadows around the edge of the clearing. She stood back, laughing at the uncomfortable look on Embrald's face.

"Like Rider, like dragon," She murmured. She had found a wooden cup filled with a delicious juice, and was sipping on it as she watched the activity in the clearing.

"What did you say?" Eragon asked, coming up next to her.

His eyes were locked on the crowd around Saphira.

"Jealous?" She asked.

He looked embarrassed. "A little. I'm used to being the one that people talk to."

"Elves were speaking to dragons long before they were talking to humans." She said. "And I said 'like Rider, like dragon'. It appears that Embrald has my… distaste… for attention."

They watched the celebration for a minute.

"You _snuck into _the Palace at Dras-Leona?" He finally asked. Mellary sighed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes.

"I did." She said. "Sometimes it's easier for a mouse to slip through the wall than a pack of dogs." Eragon looked slightly confused. "I'm one person. It's easier for me to slip through a guard. Besides, Embrald didn't leave me much choice in the matter." She said it with a small smile.

"Where were you living before?"

Mellary shrugged. "I was roaming." She said, remembering the guardian's greeting. A slight frown creased the corner of her mouth. Then her gaze slid sideways. "I didn't realize all that you had been through."

His face grew shadowed, and she could see pain beyond his years in his eyes. A twinge of regret for her words shot through her.

"For what it's worth, I think you did a decent job with what you had been given," She said. "Not many would have been able to adapt so quickly."

"I appreciate it." He said sounding surprised. Mellary wondered if she had been too closed off.

_I told…_ Embrald began.

_Shut it!_

A delectable scent drifted in with the slight breeze. Mellary sniffed the air and was instantly transported back decades. Her mouth began to water, and she licked her lips.

Elves began to flock to the table. Islanzadí sat at one end, her 'important people' gathered around her. Arya sat next to her, then Eragon, and only then Mellary. Saphira dominated the other end. Embrald was down there as well, but didn't have the auspicious place at the end of the table; he had a spot slightly off to the side. He didn't seem to mind being out of the center of attention.

Mellary ate slowly, relishing the food. She didn't get to eat good food often, and wasn't about to let her anxiety get in the way of her appetite.

_No meat. _Embrald observed as his long fangs bit into a massive pile of honeycakes.

_Elves don't eat meat. _

_You eat meat, and you lived here for….how long? _

_I ate meat because there wasn't much growing in the areas I was traveling in. Not much that wouldn't kill me after the first bite, and quite a bit that tried to kill me before. _

A white form stalked past her on black-tipped claws; the raven, heading for the end of the table. Mellary set her utensils down and rested her chin on her hand, her eyes on the bird.

Blagden stopped in front of Saphira, rustling his wings. He opened his beak and croaked out his mildly offensive little poem. Everyone paused, waiting for Saphira's reaction.

Embrald's deep chuckle rolled across the table.

Saphira looked up, puffed a clouds of smoke at the raven and retorted. Everyone laughed and relaxed again. Blagden stalked back down, shaking wisps of dark smoke from his light feathers. As he passed her, he dipped his dark beak.

"Ithestra_._" He squawked quietly. Mellary's smile vanished, and she glared at the raven. It cackled at her and hopped back over to Islanzadí.

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked.

"It's none of your concern." Mellary snapped quietly.

"Is it a greeting?"

"_It is none of your concern_." Mellary said, warning dripping from her words. Nonplused by her intensity, he looked away.

The Queen stood, everyone around her scrambling to their feet. She called for the dragons and Riders to follow her, then swept off into the night. As Mellary passed by the werecat, Maud nodded to her.

"Ithestra_,_" She purred.

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that." Mellary growled. Embrald next to her rumbled.

"It's what you are, no?" Maud said wickedly. Mellary sighed in defeat and walked on. Behind her, Eragon paused to speak to the werecat.

Islanzadí led them to the base of a massive tree honeycombed with rooms. A spindly, unguarded staircase vanished into the depths of the tree. For as long as she could remember the tree, and the ones behind it, had stood empty.

"This is where the leader of the Riders would dwell while in Ellesméra." Islanzadí said, her eyes locked on Eragon. "I give it to you now, for you are the rightful heir to that title."

Mellary smiled wryly. In the few moments that she had spoken with them, the Queen had easily dissected the situation. That, or she believed that she could manipulate Eragon better than she could Mellary. On that count, she was entirely correct.

Eragon looked at Mellary out of the corner of his eye.

"You were the first." She said with a shrug. "It's your right."

"It is your inheritance." The Queen said. Eragon nodded.

"Mellary, there are other rooms in the surrounding glade. You may have your pick."

Mellary nodded. Islanzadí returned the gesture, then swept off. Arya followed behind her. Mellary bid Eragon good night and turned to survey the rest of the trees. Embrald leapt into the sky and began to swoop between the trees, twining through the branches. Mellary walked over to one of the massive, aromatic redwoods. She ran her silvered palm down the smooth, almost fuzzy bark. She could almost feel life humming under her fingers, a stirring of the magic that made her palm itch. The Riders may have left the trees, but the redwoods remembered the Riders.

_This one. _She said. She tugged her glove out of her pocket and onto her hand. The silver glimmer vanished. _Up top, to cut down on visitors? _

_ But you don't want to be too unreachable. Social, remember? A third of the way up. _

_ Three quarters._

_ Half._

_ Two thirds, and I'm not budging. _

_ Deal. See you up there. _

Mellary looked up in time to see the stars blotted out by a massive spread of wings and felt the downdraft touch her face. Growling about inconsiderate winged lizards who left their partners to climb up massive trees when it wouldn't have been an inconvenience to fly down and get them, she forced her tired limbs to climb up the steep stairs. While Eragon's redwood had only one suit inside it, there were at least four clusters of conjoined rooms. Mellary arrived at one down from the top, running her hand down the side of the door. A spiraling dragon had been carved into the door. When the artist had been cutting it out of the tree he or she had hit one of the lines of sap in the tree; it had bled sap that had filled the carving and dried, leaving behind a green stain and an emerald dragon. If Mellary had put any weight in omens, she would have taken it as one.

She pushed the door open. A dark room greeted her. She could sense Embrald somewhere in the room, but the scattered starlight coming in wasn't enough to determine her surroundings.

"_Brisinger._" The word rolled off her tongue, tasting vaguely of woodsmoke. Three lamps flared, lighting the room with a soothing glow.

Embrald was curled up inside a deep and blanketed indentation in the wooden floor, his chin on the rim and his tail tucked around his claws. Across the room, a bed was tucked up against the wall. Next to the door rested a thick desk made of a richly colored wood. The room was round, with no corners. A third of the wall was simply missing, furnishing an excellent view of the night sky. The floor continued out past the edge of the wall, creating a landing platform for Embrald.

Mellary dropped her pack next to the door; the bag had been waiting for her at the base of Eragon's dwelling, as had his. A row of pegs jutted out from the wall at her eye level, right next to the door. Mellary unbuckled her belt and hung it up, her daggers and swords dangling down. She shucked her boots and left them by the door as well. Sliding one of the sheathed blades from its place, she padded across the floor in her socks and out onto the balcony.

The world opened up beneath her feet. Darkness stretched away and Ellesméra was spread out before her like a map, fires glittering like constellation. Mellary leaned against the wall and sighed.

_Are you happy to have returned? _Embrald asked quietly. Mellary turned to find one great eye on her.

_I never imagined coming back, _She replied, turning back to the night.

_What did you believe would happen, when you left? _

_ I just assumed that I would wander until I came across something stronger than me. _

_ And then? _He asked when she paused.

_ And then I would die. Alone. _Her voice was soft and flat. Not bleak, but simply stating a fact.

_You didn't think you would settle somewhere? _

_No. I…. knew. I just knew that I would never find a place. _She tipped her head back to stare at the stars. _They're not wrong. Maud, Blagden, Gilderien. I am wayward. A drifter. I don't belong anywhere. _

_You're not alone anymore, though. _Embrald said softly.

Mellary beamed at the dragon. _I know. _

She wiped a tear out of her eye and turned away from the darkness. She walked over to the bed and stood next to it, studying it. _Now, what is this strange contraption? It appears to be a sack full of feathers on four sticks, but for the life of me I can't figure out what its purpose is. _

_It's called a bed, _Embrald supplied helpfully. _Humans sleep in them. _

_Why would I need a 'bed'? There's a perfectly good blanket next to a dragon right over there. _

_Because not everyone has the luxury of a dragon. _

_That sounds terrible, not having a dragon. How do they fly?_

_I believe they don't. _

_That's awful. They can keep their 'beds'. _Mellary curled up next to Embrald, her fingers just resting on the hilt of her sword.


	32. The Golden Dawn

The bright light of dawn lanced unhindered into Mellary's east facing room. It danced over the emerald dragon, making his scales shift and shimmer. The sharp light would have woken Mellary instantly. If she had been asleep.

The soft light of the false dawn had been enough to draw her from her uneasy sleep. She had woken to find her fingers aching as they clenched around her sword. Mellary pried her dead digits from her hilt, wincing as pain wormed up her fingers. She massaged her hand, trying to work some feeling back into it.

She rose silently and crossed to the balcony, looking out over the forest top. The vibrant colors were muted by the night, the stars gone. A pearly grey sheen clung to the eastern horizon, warring with the deepest blue of the sky.

Turning away from the scenery, she quietly poked around the room. A second doorway had been sunk into the wall, tucked into a niche that she hadn't seen the night before. Mellary pushed lightly and the door swung open to reveal a small circular room with a bath set down into the floor.

An actual bath. Mellary almost shivered in delight. She almost flew to fill the tub and, when the water wasn't scalding enough, poured magic into it until steam filled the small room. She shucked her clothes and sank into hot water, eliciting a heartfelt sigh of satisfaction. Steam curled up around her like a content cat.

Her fingers worked the ties in her hair, setting the cords to the side. Wiry hair sticking out in all directions, she ducked her head under the water and raked her fingers through the tangled curls. When her head broke through the water the cool air caressed the pointed tips of her exposed ears.

_What are you doing? _Embrald asked sleepily.

_Bathing, _Mellary said joyfully. She twisted around and saw a lump of soap sitting in a carved shelf. She scooped it up, working it into a sweet-smelling lather in her hands.

_Why?_

_I may be half human, half elf, a loner, a wanderer, and who knows what else, but above all else I am female, and I will be CLEAN. _

Layers of road dirt, impacted mud, and traveler's dust lifted off her skin and soaked out of her hair. A murmured thought cleaned the water, leaving it crystalline.

_Hmm, I'm not as tan as I thought I was, _Mellary commented wryly. Embrald chuckled and went back to sleep.

She finally stirred when the sun neared the horizon, making the sliver of visible sky pink. Mellary rose from the water, her hair plastering itself to her lower back. The weight of the water had tugged her curls into struggling waves.

"_Adurna,_" She said. Water fell like rain, dropping from her skin and her hair until she was completely dry. Her hair sprang up, haloing her head in fire.

A soft knock on her door made her tense, reaching for a length of thick, soft cloth that she wrapped around her body. But no door opened and, after a tense minute, the smell of warm bread drifted up to her nose. She hadn't heard anyone go back down the steps, but she didn't expect to.

Mellary glanced at her clothes: dirt visible in the seams, leather worn to the thickness of paper, darned patches barely visible but present. She really didn't want to put them back on. Not when she was completely clean for the first time in far too long.

She swept up her clothes and crept back down the stairs, dropping the worn garments next to her still packed bags. Pausing by the door to ascertain that there was no one on the other side to the door, Mellary cracked the door open and almost squealed in delight when she saw the bundle of cloth waiting for her with a tray of fruit and bread. Mellary brought both into the room, setting them down on the empty desk. She glanced impatiently over the note on top of the clothes then shook out the garments, gasping in delight.

A soft white shirt went under a tunic as green as Embrald's scales and trimmed with red as bright as Mellary's hair. For a second she feared that she had been given some type of skirt, she would have vehemently protested being put in a skirt, but a pair of light brown pants with wide legs followed the rest, with a brilliant red sash and a downy pair of socks to finish.

Mellary dressed, enjoying the feel of the soft and clean cloth on her skin. She magicked the dirt off her boots until they were slightly presentable. A few splashes of water on her hands and she smoothed the cloud of hair down, quickly braiding it to cover her ears and twisting the braid up into a complicated knot. The final touch was the blazing sash, which Mellary knotted around her waist. The beaded ends dangled down one leg, knocked against each other softly.

Prepared, the sun just cresting the horizon, Mellary sat on the edge of the balcony with breakfast in hand. Her bare feet dangled over the lip and into empty air. She ate the still warm bread as she watched the sun rise.

Embrald woke once the brilliant orb cleared the horizon.

_Did you have a bad dream? _He asked as he stretched. _Because my scales are ruffled. _

_That would explain why I awoke with a death grip on my sword, _Mellary replied. _But I don't remember any of my dreams last night._

Her lie slid by without a question as Embrald swung his head, eyes focusing on, but not seeing, the northern wall.

_Saphira says that Islanzadí is waiting at the base of Eragon's tree, _He reported, focusing back on her.

_Here we go, _Mellary said grimly. She walked over to the door and buckled her sword belt around her waist, arranging the sash to hang on her other hip.

_Is that necessary? _Embrald asked, eyeing the plain scabbard.

_Yes. _Her tone forbid contradiction.

_It's a meeting, not a war zone, _Embrald contradicted. _Leave the sword. _

_Fine, _Mellary snapped, unbuckling the belt and hanging it back in place.

_And the dagger you slid into your boot. _His eyes were laughing.

Mellary growled wordlessly and complied, hitching the knife back into its place. She stalked over and climbed onto his back, settling easily into the groove in his neck. Embrald surged forward and dropped over the edge, falling straight down. Mellary clung to him as he twisted, flaring his wings and spiraling upward.

_We could just drift down, you show-off. _

_Yes, but that's not our style. _

_At least go around the back so they won't know where we are. _

_Mellary, the delivery of clothes and food this morning already proves that they know where we are. _

…_.. Excellent point. _

Embrald landed with a thump that rocked the ground under the feet of the Queen's entourage. Mellary jumped down, landing easily.

Islanzadí was cloaked in swan's feathers over a white gown. In the bright morning light, it glowed. Mellary greeted her and Arya politely as Eragon emerged from the stairs with Orik, and Saphira drifted down like a cloud.

"Follow me," The Queen said, tension in every line of her body. It turned her gliding walk into a graceful stalk, like a hunting predator. Mellary wished Embrald hadn't made her leave her weapons in her room.

They crossed Ellesméra. Mellary pretended not to notice the anxious and appraising looks they were receiving from the elves loitering on the streets. Eventually they passed out of the heavily inhabited areas of Ellesméra, into a section of the city that she had never been before. A different, smoke-tinged smell filled the air. It tickled her memory, but just what it was eluded her.

Their group stopped at a flat-bottomed glade. A single, narrow trail continued on, almost invisible from disuse. Islanzadí paused, looking at them with serious dark eyes, and demanded their oath not to speak of what they were about to see.

_Should we? I know how much you don't like giving oaths… _Embrald began.

_Yes. _

_That was quick._

_We're already here. Just give it. _

_Do you know something? _Embrald asked suspiciously, but before Mellary could answer Islanzadí turned to them.

Mellary gave the oath again, echoed by Embrald. Islanzadí continued on.

_What do you know? _

_You're about to find out, _Mellary said, then lapsed into silence. Nervous energy radiated through her.

The group came to the edge of a massive cliff. A sweet, cloying smell rose up from the carpet of bright, blood-colored flowers crushed beneath their feet. Islanzadí stopped, well back from the edge of the cliff that dropped off into nothing. The tree-tops were so far below that they became indistinct, running together into a seamless green plane.

The air itself shivered, making the inexperienced members of the party swing their heads around in confusion.

_Were those…. wing beats? _Embrald asked as another peal of thunder rolled through the air.

_Yes. _

A golden dragon exploded over the edge of the cliff, massive wings blocking out the rising sun. The Rider on its neck was dwarfed by the massive size of the beast; the dragon was so big, nature demanded that it shouldn't have been able to fly.

Eragon fell to his knees, shocked beyond words. Saphira almost leapt back, her wings snapping. Embrald sat hard, rumbling deep in his chest. His glowing eyes were fixed on the dragon.

Mellary couldn't help her jaw dropping open. She had known what to expect, but the sight was grand enough to astound anyone. The Rider's eyes flicked to her and Embrald, and she thought she saw his brows draw together. The expression was gone so fast she wasn't sure if she had seen it.

The dragon landed hard, in a windstorm that whipped her hair around her face. If Embrald had made the ground tremble, this great creature made it buck and roll like a storm-ridden sea. Its club of a left foot dangled in the air. A feeling of deep sadness and compassion filled Mellary when she saw it

The Rider dismounted easily. He was an ancient elf, flowing hair bright silver. He drew himself up to his impressive height, as if centuries didn't hang on his shoulders.

"The Mourning Sage. As you asked, I have come," Eragon said, awe overwhelming his voice.

"Oromis is my name, Eragon Shadeslayer," The elf said, pulling the boy to his feet. Mellary's eyes were locked onto the elf, absorbing everything.

"You knew," Islanzadí accused. "You knew of Eragon's existence and yet you did not tell me?"

Oromis looked at the Queen with his dark gaze and softly chastised her for sinking into her depression. Mellary waited, tense, for the exchange to end.

It did when the elven Rider turned to her, a confused and guarded expression on his face.

"Your presence, green Rider, I did not see," He said softly. His eyes caught her up, drowning her in their dark depths until her words froze in her mouth. Mellary cleared her throat and lowered her eyes, breaking the spell.

"My presence did not cause the eddies that Eragon Shadeslayer's did, Rider," She replied, her voice demure for the first time in her life. She hope the mention of Eragon's accomplishments would be enough to pull the attention off of her.

It wasn't.

"What is your name, Rider?"

"I am called Mellary, and this is Embrald," She said reaching out to lay her hand on Embrald's shoulder. The dragon rumbled.

The golden dragon dipped his head, his breath ruffling Eragon's hair. One golden eye fixed on her as well, and his message rang through her head.

_We are well met, Eragon Shadeslayer and Mellary the Rider. I am Glaedr. _His voice had the same deep timbre as Embrald's, but was earthier than her dragon's windswept crystalline tones.

Gleadr's attention turned to the dragons. First Saphira, who trembled under the golden elder's gaze, then to Embrald. The green dragon, smallest of the three, shrank back as Glaedr towered over him. Mellary pressed her hand against his scales, and he leaned into her palm.

_You smell of your Rider and of the high cold winds. _He informed Embrald.

Anything else he had intended to say what cut short by Orik's blunt question, drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing.

"Why have you remained hidden for all these years?"

It was the dwarf's turn to be caught in the Rider's gaze. "Many sorrows exist in this world, and one of the greatest is being unable to help those in pain. I couldn't not risk leaving this sanctuary, for if I had died before one of Galbatorix's eggs had hatched, then there would have been no one to pass on our secrets to the new Rider, and it would have been even harder to defeat Galbatorix."

_No smart comments? _Embrald asked.

_I can't be clever all the time. _

"That was your reason? Those are the words of a coward!"

_A coward with extenuating circumstances, perhaps. _

_I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen ill. _

"If you were not my guest here, I would strike you down myself for that insult."

_She would, too. We would be wiping his remains off the ground with a cloth. Actually, I take that back. There wouldn't be anything left to wipe up. _

"Nay, I am not offended. It is an apt reaction. Understand that Glaedr and I cannot fight. Glaedr has his disability and I am also maimed. The Forsworn broke something within me when I was their captive." He continued on, but Mellary tensed at his words. There were only a few spells that could cause that type of damage, and all of them would have been torturously painful.

_You know of these spells? _The idea that she might be able to command such dark power clearly bothered him.

_ I have read many spells. Not all of them caused flowers to fall from the sky. But knowing of their existence does not mean that I could ever find the strength to perform them. Those are the types of spells that twist the user as well as the victim._

Oromis finished his explanation, leaving the dwarf babbling apologies. The Rider inclined his head graciously.

"By your leave?" He asked the Queen.

"Go, go and be done with you."

_Her Majesty is royally out of patience. That didn't take long. _

Oromis climbed up into his saddle so quickly he appeared to fly. "Come, Riders. We have much to talk about."

_Are you ready? _Embrald asked.

_Can anyone ever be ready for this? _Mellary asked back.

_Perhaps not. But it appears that the only option is to jump into the void and see what becomes of us. _

_ More accurately, to jump off of the cliff and see what becomes of us, _Mellary corrected as she climbed onto Embrald's bare back. It occurred to her that she hadn't even unpacked the saddle; Embrald hadn't worn it during the entire trip north. She shrugged the thought aside, unrepentant.

Embrald crouched and surged into the air, catching the massive updraft rising off the heated face of the cliff. They rose high, the strong wind lifting Embrald's slight frame much higher that Glaedr's time-bulked one. Keeping apace with Glaedr and Saphira, the trio flew along the cliff face.

The trees pulled back from another clearing, and they set down. Between the three dragons, there wasn't a lot of space left for the Riders. Luckily, compared to the dragons, they didn't need that much. Mellary ducked around Embrald and dodged Glaedr's massive whole foreleg, following the elven Rider and Eragon to a quaint little hut set against the cliff face. Embrald followed her, head over her shoulder.

Oromis vanished through the door and reappeared with three stools and water. Mellary accepted the glass of water and sank down. Embrald curled up around her, letting her lean back against his side.

Silence reigned. After five minutes of waiting for someone to speak, Mellary opened her mouth to make some inane comment, just to break the silence. Embrald's tail tapped against her leg, startling her.

_Patience, _He advised. Mellary sighed silently. She rolled her shoulders, trying to release the tension built up there.

_How did you know? _Embrald asked quietly.

_I wasn't supposed to, _She replied, just as softly. _They would have been much happier if I hadn't known, but it's not easy hide a conspicuous golden dragon, not one that's that big. After I pointed Glaedr out to my teacher at the time, they pulled me aside and made me swear that oath we just took. _

_ So you couldn't tell me? _

_ No. I wish I could have, but my tongue was tied. _

_ Will he know of your nature? _

_ I don't know. A Rider of that age should have enormous magical capabilities, but he is injured. I'm not entirely sure what would happen. _

Mellary returned her gaze to the green ocean in front of the cliff shore. She let her mind wander, ending up back in the skies over her glacier. Drifting lights obscured her vision.

_You're going to have to take me to see those sometime. _Embrald's voice broke through her revere.

_We will, _Mellary promised. _Some day. _

She drifted again until Oromis spoke. "You have learned the value of patience well. That is good."

Embrald chuckled. Mellary poked him with her elbow.

"Let me see your hands. I find that they tell me much about a person." Oromis said. A feeling colder than the glacial winds shot through Mellary, freezing her in place. She clenched her hands, the leather of her gloves creaking. Eragon offered up his hands.

Dread sank through her stomach as Mellary listened to the detailed description of Eragon's life, right down to minute aspects of his personality.

_I don't suppose it would go well if I left my gloves on, _Mellary commented grimly.

_Those are barely gloves. They don't have any fingers. _

Mellary pulled them off slowly, moving to tuck the gloves into her pocket, only to find that the pants didn't have any.

_Who makes pants without pockets? _She demanded.

Mellary looked up to find Oromis looking at her with his kind eyes, hands extended. She sighed, shifted on her stool, and slowly extended her hands, her battle written all over her face. Her wrists kept twitching, jerking her fingers back. Oromis waited patiently.

Her fingers came to rest on his. The elf looked at her long, slim fingers, so very like his own, and a slight frown creased his forehead. He ignored it, turning her hands over to look at the calluses.

"You are a scholar by choice, a warrior by circumstance." He said after a long pause. "You are an expert swordswoman, and can use a bow although you prefer not to. You have been traveling for a long time, often in the north."

"Why would you say that?" Mellary asked as she absently ran her thumb over the pads formed from gripping a quill.

"You have deep pads from holding reins for long periods of time, and your skin has the feel that comes from cracking and healing many times over. Also, you are much older than you appear." He traced a deep scar across her palm. "The faded marks on your hands have been healing for many decades."

He finally looked back up into her eyes. "These hands do not belong to who you claim to be." Mellary couldn't contain her wince. "Show me your ears," He commanded.

There was no way to get out of this. Mellary's eyes slid sideways; Eragon was looking at her in confusion, Saphira with narrowed eyes.

She reclaimed her hands and raised them to the cord in her hair. Embrald wrapped his tail around her ankle, the light touch lending her strength. She pulled it out slowly, then ran her fingers through the braids, unraveling them.

Her pointed ears plowed through the curls like the prow of a boat through waves, sails flying high.

Eragon gaped at her, jaw open. Saphira looked pleased, for some reason. Mellary looked down and away, embarrassed.

"Your mother…." Oromis said softly, compassionately.

"Emary," Mellary said.

"And your father…."

"A human sorcerer."

"You're a half blood?" Eragon exclaimed. Mellary hissed under her breath. That name had been thrown in her face far too many times. "How… how did you keep it a secret?"

"People don't see what they aren't looking for," Mellary said. Her fingers danced through her hair, rapidly braiding it back into place.

"You could have told me," Eragon grumbled.

_I knew, _Saphira said proudly. _I sensed it when we first met. _

Mellary raised her eyes to Oromis's. "Is this going to be a problem?" She asked, her voice softly menacing.

"You are a Rider. That is all that is important," Oromis said. "But I must ask; why are you here?" His gaze swept wide to include Eragon, but the question was pointed at Mellary.

"To learn about the Riders. I've read many scrolls, but I also know that there are secrets that are not written anywhere, things that can only be passed down from Rider to Rider."

"To complete my training." Eragon chipped in.

"And what do you think that entails?"

"Learning more about magic and fighting," Was Eragon's answer. Mellary remained, silent, eyes narrowed.

"Magic, swordsmanship, and other such skills are useless unless you know how and when to apply them. This I will teach you. However, as Galbatorix has demonstrated, power without moral direction is the most dangerous force in the world. My main task, then, is to help you to understand what principles guide you, so that you do not make the right choices for the wrong reasons. You must learn more about yourself, who you are and what you are capable of doing." Mellary shifted uncomfortably, and the elf's eyes slid to her. "That is why you are here."

_When do we begin? _Saphira asked. Mellary looked to Oromis for an answer, and saw a shadow pass over his face. The cloak of magic that Mellayr could sense over him ripped, shredding like mist by a strong wind.

Immediately he tensed, hands curling into claws and jaw locking into place. Veins bulged against his skin, and his eyes widened impossibly.

In a heartbeat it was gone, all energy seeming to drain from Oromis's slim frame. He slumped down, exhausted.

"Are you well?"

_Obviously not. _

"Less so that I might wish." Oromis replied with a hooked smile. "We elves fancy ourselves immortal, but not ever we can escape certain maladies of the flesh, which are beyond out knowledge of magic to do more than delay. No, do not worry, it isn't contagious, but neither can I rid myself of it. I have spent decades binding myself with hundreds of small, weak spells that, layered on another, duplicate the effects of enchantments that are now beyond my reach."

_You could perform the enchantments, _Embrald said.

_Perhaps. The important question is, why haven't the elves done so already? There must be a reason they haven't, and if a circle of elven healers couldn't help him, I don't have a chance. _

"How long until…"

"Until I die? We have time, but precious little for you or me, especially if the Varden decide to call upon your help." He looked at Mellary.

"I am not bound to the Varden." She said quietly, her tone daring him to ask why.

Oromis didn't accept the challenge. "To answer your question, Saphira, we will being your instruction immediately, and we will train faster than any Rider ever has or ever will."

"You do know about my… my own infirmity." Eragon struggled with the words, his face flushing redder than her hair in the sunlight. Mellary immediately felt pity for him.

_Your turn. What's your damage? _Embrald quipped as Oromis pacified Eragon.

_My severe trust and inadequacy issues are no business of theirs, _Mellary snapped back.

"The pain is unbearable! It would kill me-"

_Poor kid._

"It will not kill you." Oromis interrupted. "That much I know about your curse. However, we both have our duty; you to the Varden and I to you. And you, Mellary, what is your duty?"

"My duty is to myself and Embrald." Mellary replied.

"You have sworn no oaths?" Oromis asked. Mellary shook her head, and he looked bothered by this. Mellary shrugged one shoulder defensively.

The elf considered this, sitting in silence for a minute. Finally he straightened.

"I would like to see what you are made of, individually. Mellary, would you be willing to return at noon?"

Mellary nodded once, standing. Embrald rose when she did, and Mellary climbed nimbly onto his back. The dragon took one leap, landing on the edge of the cliff, then dove over and out of sight.


	33. A Certain Type of Power

Embrald clawed his way up the side of the cliff, sinking his long talons into the lush carpet of vines. Mellary could feel the vibrations running up his body when his claws scraped against the vertical rock wall.

She was pressed against his back, the spines along his neck digging into her stomach. Her feet were planted on his wing joints; from the side she appeared to be standing rather than sitting. All the better to fight the downward pull.

They had flown out over the forest down below, until the cliff was nothing but a bright line on the horizon. Embrald had spiraled down, sinking through a gap in the green canopy and into the emerald-soaked world below. The lattice of branches hadn't offered up any gaps wide enough for the slim dragon to wiggle through, so they had perched on a sun-lit limb wider than Embrald was.

Mellary had hopped off, her nerves still buzzing, and dropped next to the trunk. She leaned her back against the wood, feeling the life-energy thrumming behind her. Embrald wound his tail around a neighboring branch and lounged, watching her with an acute gaze.

_How are you? _Embrald asked. Although his mental voice had been soft, the sudden rupturing of the silence made Mellary jump.

She was shaken, more shaken than she cared to admit, even to herself. Especially to herself. Mellary didn't care what they thought. She _didn't_. If she kept telling herself that, it might even be true.

_He didn't kick you out. He didn't make a fuss about your lineage. Oromis accepted you. He is correct when he says that they don't have a choice. _

_ I know. _

_ You and I are exactly half of the Riders remaining alive in Alaglaesia. They can't cast us aside; they need us too badly. _

_ One fourth. _

_ Excuse me? _

_ We are exactly one fourth of the remaining Riders. You forgot Oromis and Glaedr, and Galbatorix and his dragon. _

_ You must be feeling fine to be this contrary. _His eyes were laughing at her. Then they darkened. _And I do not count that murderer and his steed among the Riders. _

Mellary smiled back and kneaded her shoulders, trying to work out some of the tension there. _When did I become so insecure? _She asked, disgusted with herself. _This is ridiculous. _

_ I have been saying that for a while now. _

_ Oh be quiet. _She quirked an eyebrow at him. _How do you feel about the existence of another dragon? _

_ It was more than I had hoped for. One so old, so knowledgeable…. Saphira and I have each other, but without Glaedr we would have had to rediscover everything. _Mellary could feel the excitement and relief rolling off of his scales like water, though his words were cool and collected.

_How much time before noon? _She asked.

_Perhaps an hour. _

_ An hour? It was still decently early in the morning when we left. _

_ There was the time it took to fly out here, and then you… you were lost for a little bit. _

Mellary frowned. She didn't lose time. Letting the mind wander away from the world was a good way to get killed. She knew that from experience.

_We should probably begin to fly back, _She said, standing and brushing lose pieces of bark from her clothes.

They had flown back easily, aided by a tailwind, and arrived early. Embrald dove down to gain speed and arced up, wings pressed along his back and talons inches from the curtain of vines over the cliff. Without wing beats to lift them up they slowed, coming to a complete stop for one precious second. Embrald reached out and snared the vines. His weight came to rest on them and Mellary held her breath, waiting for the inevitable snaps. She could hear thick roots groaning, but the vines held.

The dragon worked one foot free and reached up to snare a new handful. He pulled himself up, claw over claw.

_Why, exactly, are we doing this? _

_ I wanted to know if I could. _

Mellary rolled her eyes, but didn't protest.

Embrald hauled his body onto the flat cliff side just as Eragon and Oromis vanished into the hut. Mellary climbed down and, out of sheer force of habit, checked to make sure that her ears were covered. She caught herself, clenching her hand into a fist and slowly lowering it down to her side. Mellary started walking as Embrald bound past her to join the other two dragons.

She walked through the door of the hut. Eragon was neck deep in a history lesson she had heard many times before. Oromis glanced up as she walked in, but didn't break his easy cadence.

Mellary looked around. The hut was a single room, the walls aerated liberally by wide windows. It contained the barest amount of furniture possible, all tucked into nooks and crevasses. The middle of the room had been left open, allowing the breeze to wander through unhampered as it chose. The only think in the middle of the room was a table and three chairs.

Two entire walls had been honeycombed, the hollows filled with rows of scrolls. Mellary didn't even try to fight the pull; she wandered over and gently tipped down one of the rolls of paper, tilting her head to read the flowing elven script on the side.

_Advanced Healing Techniques_. Informative and helpful, but she had read it already. _Strategies of the Skulblaka_. Hmm, dragon warfare. That might come in handy in the future. She made a mental note of where it was, then moved on.

For a moment she paused, casting her attention behind her to listen.

"I want to know so much," Eragon was saying. "How, what, when, why?" Silence reigned. Mellary peeked over her shoulder, noting the thoughtful look on the elven Rider's face. The lack of response seemed to be making Eragon nervous.

"There's no shame in wanting to know." Mellary said in the silence. "Knowledge is power." She read the title of the next scroll and raised an eyebrow. "I thought all of these were burned a century ago," She said, her voice filled with appreciation. She pulled the scroll, an unusual blue color, from the shelf and turned to show it to Oromis.

His brows snapped together. "The works of Nathaleon were considered subversive and unnatural, and subsequently destroyed."

"Why?" Eragon asked.

Mellary hefted the scroll, unrolling it slightly so she could glance over the first lines of text. She whistled between her teeth. "I understand why." She rolled the paper back, the looked at Oromis.

"Would I be able to borrow this?" She asked, tapping the blue scroll with a finger.

"Perhaps when I have judged the extent of your magical capabilities." He replied, turning back to his food and gesturing for her to do the same.

Mellary sighed with regret as she slid the scroll back into its place. She trailed her fingers along the wall as she ambled towards the table.

"The complete works of Elyse the Wanderer," She said softly as she passed by.

Eragon heard her. "That was the elf whose spell you performed, right? What was it? The Wandering Soul?"

Mellary winced as Oromis whipped around to stare at her. She met his gaze defiantly.

"The Wandering Soul is a dangerous spell," He finally said levelly. "You should not be risking yourself in that manner."

"And you should be?" Mellary asked angrily. "Eragon spoke of how you contacted him. The _only _way that anyone, even a centuries old Rider, would be able to reach from Ellesméra to the heart of Farthen Dur is by using the Wandering Soul," She snapped.

"You know much about the spell," Oromis didn't bother to deny it; they both knew that she spoke the truth.

"I'm well read." Mellary crossed her arms defensively. Oromis continued to regard her for a minute longer the turned back to his lunch, indicating the vacant chair with a wave of his hand.

Mellary walked over and sank down, helping herself to a piece of bread.

_Everything fine? _Embrald asked. 

_ Perfect. _

Mellary glanced out the window. Saphira was nose-over-tail excited, dancing around the larger gold dragon. Embrald was crouched off to the side, barely visible from Mellary's view. His belly was pressed to the ground, his muscles bunched like he was preparing to spring. The only movement was the tip of his tail as it twitched across the bare cliff; he might as well have been carved from a single slab of gemstone.

He looked like a cat that had been backed into a corner by a hound.

She frowned, sending out a mental probe. His shields were up. Strange. Embrald rarely bothered with mental shields, preferring to leave his mind open to her. Mellary withdrew.

She ate slowly and sparsely, listening to Oromis talk about the past; he went on a length about Brom. Mellary had known about him, but they hadn't lived in Ellesméra at the same time. Oromis and Eragon held him in extremely high regard, as did most of the elves who had mentioned him.

Her attention went back to the dragons. Embrald hadn't moved at all, still crouched by a boulder that partially shielded him from the view of others. Saphira was still like a newborn puppy, at awe with the world.

There was a little more conversation, which Mellary listened to quietly. She helped with the dishes, then sat as still as Embrald as Oromis gave instructions to Eragon.

Finally the blue dragon and Rider left, dropping off the edge of the cliff and then rising up into the sky.

Oromis turned, noticing her leaning against the side of his hut. He sat down on one of the scattered boulders, inviting her to take a seat on an adjacent one. They sat in absolute silence for a while.

"I followed Eragon's progress through the land," Oromis said finally. "But I did not see yours."

It was a statement, not a question. Mellary gave no response.

"How is that? I would like to believe that I still have sufficient talent to find another Rider."

"As I said, I did not cause the ripples among people that Eragon had," Mellary said. "Embrald and I spent most of our time in the wilderness, away from people. I do not believe that he saw another person from the time of our escape from Dras Leona to when we joined the battle at Farthen Dur."

_That is correct. _

"Even after the battle, I had no hint of your presence, not until you stepped through the wards surrounding the city."

Mellary ran her fingers through her curls. "I have… a shield. A block over my mind that prevents anyone from finding me magically. I suspect that it extended to cover Embrald as well after his mind joined with mine."

"I would like to see this shield."

"I would have to remove a few layers before…"

"If you would." It wasn't a request.

Mellary ground her teeth, but closed her eyes. One by one, she tore down the layers she had built up around her mind. Pressed between two layers was a lattice of magic, intricate swirls glowing around her mind. It stretched across her barriers, appearing like an intricately wrought metal gate, though infinitely more fragile.

She felt Oromis at the edge of her mind. She could sense the ghost of what had been, a roaring inferno of magic reduced to a few meager flames. It made her inexplicably sad. He reached out and touched the shield, sampling the working.

The elf's presence withdrew, and Mellary raised her shields back into place.

"That is an intricate spell. Where did you learn of it?"

"Here, in the library," Mellary supplied. "I had a lot of time when I lived here before."

"I underestimated your abilities. And, I believe, your knowledge of history exceeds Eragon's." Mellary dipped her head. "Necessarily, your education will need to be different. You already know how to read and write, and your magical talent far exceeds what I am capable of in my state. Why are you here?" The sudden change of topic caught her off guard.

"I said before: to learn."

"You already know more that most humans could hope to learn in a lifetime." Oromis brushed aside the excuse.

"I couldn't avoid coming without raising questions as to why I was not. If I demonstrated my talent or knowledge, people would want to know where it came from. My origins would have come to light. I did not want that."

"Why not?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I had been used to ignoring it for so long. It was habit."

"Do not lie to me."

"I did not want them to know," Mellary said bitterly.

Oromis regarded her. "We will return to this issue, once you have found an answer. For now, I would like to see what Embrald is capable of."

At his words the green dragon exploded into motion, diving off the edge of the cliff and rising back into view in a tight corkscrew. Oromis and Glaedr put him through his paces, asking him to do all types of aerobatic maneuvers.

When Embrald landed, the edge of his exhaustion creeping through their bond to Mellary, Oromis frowned. However, it was Glaedr that spoke first.

_Your motions are strange, _He said, addressing Embrald. _It is as if you are swimming through the air, rather than flying. _

"We spent many hours in the air together, over the past few months." Mellary said. "I was forced to abandon my horse as soon as he was strong enough to carry me."

_Your wings are too large. _

_ They are not, _Embrald grumbled privately to Mellary. She chuckled.

_Embrald? _

_ Yes? _

_ Your wings are too big. _

"We shall see if this different method of flying is effective." Oromis said. "Now it is your turn, Rider."

Mellary worked through the stretches, after removing the soft tunic and setting it aside. The loose undershirt allowed for ample movement.

"You are ambidextrous."

"I fight with two swords."

"You prefer this?"

"I believe it gives me an edge. The art has been lost long enough that most do not know how to counter two blades."

Oromis nodded and she shrugged back into her tunic, resettling the sash around her waist.

"You said that you had sworn no oaths. Why?"

"I didn't feel the need to bind myself to anyone. Oaths come with ties and expectations. Obligations. They upset people. They make me noticeable, a target, something that I feel it is best to avoid."

"The Varden need your help."

"They need me to fight, not to get tangled up in politics. I think I would be a better fighter if I don't have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes."

_You mean, when you don't have to care whose toes you step on. _

From the slight quirk of Oromis's lips, Mellary knew that he had heard the comment.

"If you are so interested in fighting, why did you not chose to remain with the Varden? A demonstration of your capabilities and I believe they would not have minded. You must have known you were coming to see me, and why."

"If you think I have nothing to learn, send me away," Mellary challenged, meeting Oromis's dark eyes.

"I am here to do more than teach you. I must make sure that you make the right decisions for the right reasons."

_He thinks I don't have morals. _

_ I'm sure he thinks you have morals. He just wants to…. double check._

Oromis was looking at Glaedr, the two having a silent conversation just as she and Embrald were.

"Return tomorrow morning, an hour after sunrise. We will begin training then." Oromis said, standing. "And while you are training, you will release your shields."

Mellary gaped at him. "Go without shields? But people will….they'll know…"

"You have nothing to hide from while you are here, and I believe that it will help with your training," The elf swept away before she could argue further.

Mellary walked over to Embrald. He shifted his wings to let he climb up, rising from his crouched position as he did.

_Where are we going? _He asked, shaking like a dog. Mellary levered herself into her spot, both Rider and dragon ignoring the golden gaze trying to pin them to the ground.

_We need to find Eragon. I need his oath. _Mellary said as Embrald lunged, shoving air beneath them with his powerful wings.

_ Not Saphira's? _He wheeled back towards the city and dug his wings into the air, reveling in the rush of speed.

_ I trust her to be smart enough not to let anything slip. She hasn't so far. _

_ They went back to their rooms. Are we going to be polite or rude? _

_ He's going to have questions. I need to get him to swear before we get into the details, or lack thereof, of my life._

_ Rude it is. _

Embrald swooped down, not bothering to slow, and landed with a solid _thunk_ on the balcony outside the main chamber of Eragon's suite. Mellary leapt down and strode into the room.

"Eragon!" She cried, injecting anger into her voice. Saphira, who had started when they landed, settled back down. She had laid her head on her paws, but her eyes were bright and attentive. Mellary walked past her, calling out again.

Eragon stepped into view from around the corner, confusion in his eyes. Mellary stopped in front of him, arms crossed in front of her, confrontation in every line of her body.

"Swear to me that you will not tell anyone what you learned today," She demanded.

Eragon was a good politician, she would give him that. But he took a minute to gather his thoughts, find the best and safest way to proceed. If she caught him by surprise….

"I won't, but…"

"Do you take me for an idiot? In the ancient language! Swear in the ancient language that you will not reveal who I am to anyone."

_Without expressed permission, hers or mine, _Embrald added from his place on the balcony. He hadn't followed her in; that would have been too much of a physical attack to risk.

"What are you? How can I swear if I don't know anything about you?" Eragon asked, sounding reasonable.

"I am someone who would prefer that her lineage remain a secret. More than that you don't need to know." This needed to end before he came to the realization that there was nothing to back up her implied threat. "Now, _please_, give me your oath."

Something in her eyes must have convinced him, because after a brief hesitation Eragon complied. Mellary could have sighed with relief as the wave of magic rolled through her.

_Why can no one know? _Saphira asked. Mellary looked at the dragon, taking a few steps back from Eragon.

"I….am in hiding." _In a manner of speaking. _"It would be best for the sake of our training that the truth be left alone."

"You are lying to the elves?"

"I'm not lying. I am merely not correcting their assumptions," Mellary said. She turned to leave, walking past Saphira.

"Wait!" Mellary hesitated. "Who are you?" She turned to face Eragon, considering her answer.

"I am a fellow Rider. That is all you need to know." She turned away and swung onto Embrald's back.

"Did you live here?" He threw the question after her. Mellary sighed, suddenly tired, and rubbed her eyes.

"The less you know about my past, the better," She said. "But there is a reason that I don't tell people who I am. And, frankly, it's a good one."

Embrald spread his wings and took off, rising into the sky.

_Would you like to go flying? _He asked, pulling on his wings to soar higher into the blue expanse.

Mellary leaned back, letting the wind roar by her. She closed her eyes against the bright sun.

After a while, Embrald spoke.

_Eventually Eragon is going to ask questions. _

_ Eventually I'll find a way to avoid them. _

_ Technically, as the first Rider to emerge, he is our superior, _Embrald pointed out.Mellary snorted. _He will realize that he can demand answers, and that won't be as easy to dodge as you think. _

_ You seem to be full of opinions. What do you recommend? _

_ Tell him. However much or little as you want to, but tell him. Tell someone. Simply knowing that you are not alone in the knowledge will help you. _

_ You know. And that's enough for me. _

_Mellary…._

_ Let it go. Please. _

_ Very well. I'll let it go, but they might not. _

Mellary was silent. He was absolutely right.


	34. Fear Itself

_I apologize for the delay, but I have been very, unbelievably busy for the past few weeks. Also, it's July NaNoWriMo, which sucks up a lot of my time. But here's what I have, though it isn't much. _

* * *

Oromis sent the dragons away when they arrived, to learn from Glaedr once he had glanced over their saddle, which Mellary had carried to his hut, and pronounced it impossibly tangled. Both she and Embrald had shrugged it off.

_Stay in touch,_ Mellary said as the dragon prepared to take off, reaching out past the shields she still had in place.

_You want to know? _Embrald asked, sounding surprised.

_I love flying as much as you do. Of course I want to know, _Mellary said fondly. She rubbed his nose, then sent him off. Embrald stepped off the cliff, rising into the sky with the other dragons.

"We begin with the Rimgar, or the 'Dance of Snake and Crane'. You are familiar with it?" He asked, the question directed at Mellary.

In response she placed her forearms on the ground, kicking her legs up over her head until she was perfectly balanced. Her loose shirt slid down, or rather up, her stomach.

_Now you're just showing off. _

_ Maybe. _

She managed to hold the pose for a second. Then her body wobbled, her legs arching farther over her body that she could hold them. Her balance lost, she crashed down onto her back, managing to wrench the muscles in her arms.

"Ow," She complained.

"That is not a pose one should attempt lightly," Oromis said, his tone humorous.

"I'm out of practice," Mellary admitted. "I had a routine that I followed for a few years, but after that…." She trailed off.

"How long were you traveling?" Oromis asked.

Mellary tensed and looked away.

"How long?"

"Fifteen years," She admitted.

"How old are you?" Eragon blurted out.

"Eragon," Mellary began, getting to her feet and piercing him with a steel gaze. "No matter which culture you are in, it is considered extremely rude to ask a lady her age."

Oromis smiled, then led them through the Rimgar. Mellary fell into the easy pattern, relaxing for the first time in days. Tension drained from her as she drew air deep into her lungs and released it slowly in a smooth cadence.

They ended lying on the ground, staring at the blue sky overhead. The temptation to simply lay there and think of nothing was almost overwhelming, but Mellary rose when the others did.

"Let us wash the sweat from our limbs," Oromis said, starting towards the stream.

"I'll be over there," Mellary said just a little too quickly, gesturing in a vague out-of-sight direction. She walked away without looking back over her shoulder.

_Are you well? I felt something weird. If it were anyone else I would call it embarrassment. But it's you, so it can't be embarrassment. _

_ Shut up, _Mellary snarled.

_It _is _embarrassment. Mellary the Dragon Rider is embarrassed. You're decades old. You have to have…._

_ We are not discussing this! _

_ But…_

_ WE. ARE. NOT. DISCUSSING. THIS._ She shut him out, in a single stroke paring their connection down to the merest thread. Mellary shook her head. Males would be males, even if they were winged, incredibly intelligent lizards.

She followed the stream to a place where boulders had slid down the cliff-side, blocking up the water flow to form a sheltered pool. The clear water was deep enough for her to stand in with the water just kissing the underside of her chin. A narrow band of white sand ringed the pool, a protective wall of stone and greenery beyond.

Mellay paced back and walked a half circle around the pool, magic dripping from her to sink into her ground. Satisfied that she would be undisturbed, or at least have some warning, she went back to the pool. The water was cool but not cold, the perfect temperature to wick away the layer of sweat over her skin and rejuvenate her muscles. Mellary drifted for a moment, enjoying the soft feeling of the slight current.

She made herself leave the gentle cradle of water, using magic to dry herself off. Dressing quickly, she had her hair twisted up and her ears covered before she was even aware what she was doing. Mellary paused, then left it the way it was.

Despite her delays, she arrived at the cabin before Eragon and Oromis. She settled on a rock, waiting for them to return.

The elf looked at her. "I believe I requested that you lower your barriers while under my instruction," He said. Mellary could have winced. "I shall instruct Eragon on the art of mediation. In that time, you shall remove your shields." He held her gaze until Mellary looked away, nodding once. Oromis guided Eragon into the forest, leaving her alone once more on the cliff side.

Mellary slid down to the ground, resting her back against the sun-warmed boulder. She closed her eyes and looked into her mind.

Her barriers were beautiful. Decades of practice had allowed her to perfect the art of shielding her mind, until the layers around her center formed a breathtakingly beautiful sight. Exquisitely latticed, the shifting and shimmering walls moving through liquid shapes and shades of colors so brilliant and varied that not even the elves could name all of them.

She rapped with first with her magic, listening to the notes ringing through her head. With a deep sigh of regret she began to dismantle them.

The first few fell easily. They were her semi-permanent barriers, the ones she added on occasion; they had been up since she had entered the dwarven tunnels, since she had first come into contact with the Varden. But the farther she went, the more barriers she tore down, the harder it became. When her notice-me-not shield fell, a sharp spike of pain shot through her mind. Mellary gritted her teeth, sank hooks into the next one, and pulled.

Her mind fought her, clinging desperately to her shields. Pain lanced through her again and again as she warred with herself. Her will demanded that the walls fall; her mind refused to be that unguarded. These were shields that had been in place for fifty years, shields that had become so cemented in her mind that they were now part of it.

In pulling down these walls, she was destroying a part of herself.

And it hurt so badly.

Embrald felt her pain, despite the tenuousness of their bond.

_You must stop, _He said gently. Mellary's mind felt raw; she could sense him locking his wings into gliding position, hear the trembling roar of another dragon.

_I can't,_ She whispered. She had come to the last shield. It hovered in front of her, a shifting steel curtain of rainbow light, laced through with brilliant streaks and scars.

_Yes you can._

_ That's not what I meant. I mean I can't take it down. My mind would rip itself apart. _She withdrew, opened her eyes and almost cried out as the sunlight seared her vision. It made her head pound. Mellary dropped her head into her hands and moaned.

"Drink this," Oromis said, touching the back of one of her hands. Mellary peeked at him and saw that he was offering her a ceramic cup. She took it with shaking hands and sipped the liquid inside. Her headache immediately subsided.

She stood and followed the elf into his house. The door swung shut, closing out the worst of the harsh light. Mellary allowed a small sigh of relief to escape.

She drank the tea, waiting for the elf to say something.

"Your barriers are still active," He said, dark eyes on her.

"One is," Mellary corrected. He raised his eyebrows, and she looked away. "They've been active for so long that it causes me pain to remove them."

"That is not the only reason."

She ground her teeth. "No," She said, the admission dragged out of her. "My mind is fighting itself, trying to take down the shields. I'm fighting my own power, my own desire to maintain them, as well as decades of caution and reinforced paranoia. It's not something that I can overcome easily in one day."

"I understand. Those few who survived Galbatorix's betrayal had to learn how to relax their guard. Some, such as Brom, never fully did. It is not a shortcoming, but it is pertinent to you education that you be able to remove them."

"I'll try again tomorrow," Mellary mumbled, draining the last of her tea. Oromis sat at the table, now covered in scrolls and charts and writing supplies. Mellary took a seat across from him, studying the table.

She spent the next hour answering question that ranged from astronomy to botany to magic to history as Oromis tested her considerable knowledge.

"How is your writing?" He asked.

"Decent. I haven't written in the Liduen Kvaedhí in many years," She said, picking up a quill and accepting the parchment handed to her.

"Why not?"

"Self-preservation," Mellary said dryly, her attention already on the script Oromis had placed in front of her. While her mind may have been unsure, her muscles remembered the movements. Her hand flowed across the parchment, the familiar scratching of quill on paper filling her ears.

The piece was a poetic work by a famous elven artist, one that caught her up the in smooth cadence and sweet words. Her attention was so thorough that at first she didn't hear Oromis's question.

"You are traveling. On the side of the road is a young girl with black laced eyes and coughing red dust. What do you do?"

"Wrap her in a blanket and move on," Mellary said absently, still lost in the poem.

"Why?"

"Because Miner's Fortune is both incurable and highly contagious." The empty silence that followed her statement was enough to finally drag her back to reality. Her quill stopped, the point etched into the parchment.

"Miner's Fortune is known by weakness in the limbs, blackness in the veins, and a fine red mist that the victims breathe out. Occasionally, the ill also cough up solid chunks of red blood which have the appearance of rubies, earning the diseases its name. It also travels very easily from person to person, which is why when given a choice, I prefer not to linger near those with the disease." She dipped her quill back in the ink intent on her writing.

"You would leave a young girl to die?" Oromis asked. Mellary tossed her quill down on to the table and laced her fingers, just stopping herself from glaring at the elf.

"What do you wish for me to say? That I would try to heal her? The blackness only occurs in the eyes less than a day before death, when the sickness has completely taken the body. Wounds are one thing, but trying to cure a body riddled with disease? I would have to essentially entirely remake that child's body. Not even you, powerful as you are, could summon that kind of magic without dying. I would die, she would die, and nothing would have been accomplished.

"Or were you waiting for me to say that I would put an arrow between her eyes, or snap her neck with magic? Miner's Fortune is a quiet killer; the victims drift off to sleep and never wake up. Why would I offer a little girl a violent death when she can simple doze off in a few hours and fade away? I may have killed people, but I have never harmed children."

"You have killed before?" Oromis asked.

"You thought I wandered alone for fifteen years and didn't?" Mellary asked, amused. "I was attacked on the road more times than I care to remember. I defended myself." Her fingers came up and pressed into the three wounds under her breast bone. Oromis's sharp eyes noted the action, and Mellary quickly dropped her hand.

"You have fear."

"We all have fear," She replied, burying her face in her hands.

"You hide behind your fear, use it as a shield to prevent others from knowing you. Why did you hide so long? Are you afraid of your heritage?"

Mellary looked up. "Why did I hide the fact that I am half elven? For one very simple reason: I like being alive, free, and un-tortured. If Galbatorix had heard even the slightest rumor that there was an elf in his kingdom, I would not have been able to run far or fast enough. So yes, I hid," Mellary said, her voice low and intense.

"You could have gone to the Varden."

"To the Varden? He would rain down fire from the sky. Do you think it's a _coincidence_ that, after decades of being left alone, the Varden were attacked when Saphira hatched? Of course not. Galbatorix was content to let the Varden be, as long as they didn't gain any significant weapon. They had assistance from Islanzadí, but it was always shallow at best. As soon as the very _possibility _of a Rider existed, he moved to annihilate them. Given, I'm not a Rider-"

_Ahem. _

"_Wasn't at the time_," Mellary growled. "Do you think he would have ignored the potential of extensive elven assistance?"

"So you did not go to the Varden to protect them." He sounded almost pleased about it.

Mellary crossed her arms. "Of course not," She snapped. "I didn't go to the Varden because they would expect things of me. Because they would ask questions. Because then I would have to deal with _politics._"

"What is your greatest fear, Mellary? Being known, or being placed in a path over which you have no control?" Oromis asked suddenly.

"I do not understand…." Mellary began, brow furrowed.

"You are being driven by a fear, one so deep that you cannot even lower your barriers without causing yourself physical pain. One that will not let you reach out to the people that need your assistance. I will not teach you if you cannot trust me, and I cannot trust you."

_Tell him, Mellary. You cannot carry this alone, and I am too tied to you to see it clearly, _Embrald urged. She ignored him.

"You want to talk about fear? How about we talk about your fear. You fear unleashing another bad Rider on the world so much that you would be willing to turn away one of only two people who could help. How far would you go if you thought I would do something 'evil'?" Her voice dropped low, filled with fury. "Would you refuse to teach me? Cast me aside? Have me killed?"

"That answer you must find for yourself, as I believe you do not trust me," Oromis said.

"I have reason to mistrust elves," Mellary said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Why?"Oromis asked, eyes focused on her intensely. Mellary hesitated, sensing that this answer was important. With Embrald urging in the back of her mind, she reached up and pulled aside the high neck of her tunic, her fingers glancing across the white scar that ran across her neck.

"Someone in this city gave that to me," She said as Oromis's eyes widened slightly. "Shortly before I _left_." She leaned heavily on the last word, and saw a flash of understanding in response.

Understanding made her nervous.

She released the fabric, smoothing it back into place.

"You would leave the girl a blanket?" Oromis asked.

"Chills are the worst part of Miner's Fortune," Mellary said softly, reclaiming her quill. I can always find a new one."

He nodded and went back to his writing.

"And then, I'd find the place she came from and raze it."


	35. The Razor Edge

"No, you just claimed to be a honey cake," Mellary corrected, trying to keep her grin off of her face and failing miserably. Eragon scowled at the parchment. "There's a subtle difference in inflection between describing yourself as strong and claiming to be a pastry."

Mellary leaned back in her chair, relaxed. The sound of rustling papers and the feel of the quill between her fingers had chased away her anxiety. She was in her element, completely at ease in familiar territory.

"Inflection is a large part of speaking the ancient language effectively, stressing a certain syllable or adding an accent can alter the meaning of a word or phrase, as you just demonstrated," She continued.

"You speak the ancient language well?" Eragon asked, studying the paper in front of him. The writing adorning it was shaky, ink splotches almost blotting out some words entirely.

"Fluently," Mellary said, in a brisk tone that relayed she was stating a fact, not bragging. Her writing was neat and precise in a flowing way. "Inflection is also important in spell casting. It can be the difference between preforming the spell flawlessly and having it blow off your eyebrows."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Once," Mellary said with a grimace. In the far corner of her mind, she heard Embrald's laugh.

She had spent the past few hours switching between writing and flying with her dragon, though the times she spent soaring became longer and more frequent as the hours wore on. Now she felt Embrald plummet, a strong downdraft catching him up and attempting to hurl him into the ground. Embrald folded his expansive wings and dove with the wind. As the treetops reared up he flared his wings and curved up out of the dive in a tight spiral. The downdraft sheered off his scales, unable to find purchase. He burst free and flared his wings wide, slowing.

A raised voice snapped her back to the hut, her heart drumming out an exhilarated rhythm against her ribs.

Oromis had just learned of Eragon's blessing of the child. Mellary had heard the story once before, discussed in murmured voices by midwives who hadn't known that she was in earshot. It was interesting to listen to now.

"There must be ways to remove the blessing, to negate a spell," Eragon suggested hesitantly.

"There are, but it's entirely possible that the spell cannot be removed," Mellary murmured, deep in thought. She reached out, tapping into her magic as she murmured a word so quietly that neither Oromis nor Eragon picked it up. The fire jumped from the candle wick to her hand, hovering on her palm. She looked up to find both Oromis's and Eragon's eyes on her. She shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm not doubting your magical capabilities, although the situation would certainly justify it," Eragon turned red. "But you invited _wyrda_ to come in a play when you blessed her, since it seems to cling to everything you do. Even a team of highly talented elven mages could not turn back Fate once she's laid her claim on someone. Not to mention that Saphira added her touch. You'd almost certainly kill yourself if you tried, and no one except you would be able to touch the spell." She walked the fire over the backs of her fingers like she would a coin.

"You know of this?" Oromis asked.

Mellary shook her head. "I have read of many strange spells, performed a few of them myself, but nothing like this. I suspect it is the dragon magic. It's wild and unpredictable." The fire pirouetted in her palm.

"Even dragon magic must follow rules," Oromis said, leaning forward. It wasn't a contradiction, but a statement of curiosity.

"Magic is fluid," Mellary argued back. The fire reared like a snake, coiling around her hand. It wove itself between her fingers, elongating. "It reacts to what is happening around it. Perhaps Eragon and Saphira's strange spell is a result of their unusual situation."

"If it was as you are suggesting, it would be uncontrollable."

"'Fluid' does not mean chaotic," Mellary disagreed, shaking her head.

"We will assume that magic behaves by the rules that have been laid down for thousands of years." Oromis's voice rang with finality and authority. Mellary frowned, and the flame shrank until it was a mere flicker, clinging to the tip of her finger like a drop of water. "Also, while you are under my tutelage, you will perform no magic unless instructed." Mellary's frown deepened into a scowl. She meet Oromis's dark eyes, which held her steel gaze without giving.

She looked away first, repressing the urge to swear under her breath. Mellary reached out and touched her finger to the wick. The flame jumped from her back to its wax cage, and she let the magic fade. The flame nipped at her finger when she was too slow to withdraw it.

The rest of the afternoon passed in tense silence, Eragon drowning in his guilt and Mellary quietly fuming. It had been a long, long time since someone had question her magical knowledge.

_He didn't question you, just put you in your place, _Her green dragon chimed in helpfully. _You were being argumentative, and he called you out on it. _

_I don't need an analysis of the situation, _Mellary snapped back. Embrald chuckled and rolled over in the air.

_We're almost done. Just don't speak for the next few minutes, and we can leave with everyones noses still on their faces. _

_ I don't bite noses off, I rip organs out of bodies, _Mellary grumbled, but she turned her full attention to the prose in front of her.

She heard the roar of wind that signaled the dragon's return, and would have been the first one out the door if Oromis hadn't stopped her. Mellary opened her mouth to object, then saw the scrolls in his hands. She accepted them eagerly, glancing through his selections.

"_A Study on the Nature of Magic and the Ancient Language_," She read off of one. "_The Changing Power_." She looked up, gratitude stirring in her. These were the caliber of learning that she had been denied before.

"Read them carefully," Oromis instructed. "Will you require a dictionary?"

"I do not believe so," Mellary said, shifting her grip. Oromis ushered her outside. There he handed them tiny, walnut-sized spheres and explained how they worked. Mellary was filled with the sudden desire to take it apart.

Oromis turned to Saphira, rattling off a question. The sapphire dragon looked affronted, Eragon confused as Glaedr's voice rang through his skull as well as hers.

_What are the rules three to spotting downdrafts, and the rules five for escaping them? _

Memories of flight echoing through her skull, Mellary answered the questions silently. She stumbled on some of the answers, having paid only partial attention to the lesson.

"What is the theme of the _Isthial Kalvetí_?" Oromis asked Embrald.

_The stillness of the winter night_, Embrald replied. Mellary had been so entranced by the poem that she had shared snippets with him.

Mellary waited out the admonishment, then climbed up onto Embrald's back eagerly, easily balancing the scrolls in her arms.

Embrald leapt, his wings catching the air on either side and sweeping it behind them.

_First day, no casualties. I would call that a success, _He quipped.

They banked, settling into an easy flight. Mellary forced herself to wait patiently, though she could feel the thrum on knowledge under her hands like a heartbeat. As soon as Embrald landed she leapt off his back, carrying the scrolls over to the empty desk. She settled down in the chair, unrolling the first. Her eyes began to greedily skim the page.

_There's food outside,_ Embrald pointed out after a few minutes.

_Mhm, _Mellary said distractedly.

Hot breath rolled over her shoulder, making the edge of the parchment flutter. Distracted, Mellary glanced over her shoulder and into a shining emerald eye. It blinked at her then angled past, to see what she was so interested in.

"Can you read?" Mellary asked curiously. "I know you have access to my mind and I can, but does it…"She paused, searching for the right word.

_Translate? _Embrald supplied. _No. I know what you have read, but I cannot myself read. On what topic is this scroll? _

_ The fluidity of magic, _Mellary responded, running a revering finger across the first line of calligraphy. _I'll read it to you, if you would like, _She suggested.

Embrald nodded. Mellary cleared her mental throat and began to read aloud, the quiet of the chamber filling with unspoken words passing between Rider and dragon.

She didn't get far before Embrald interrupted her.

_Arya is at Eragon's door. She wants to give us a tour of the city. _

Mellary blinked at him, waiting for her mind shrug off the written words and focus on the spoken ones.

_Tell her we're busy, _She said absently, dismissing the invitation. The descriptions of strange magics was fascinating to say the least, and she had no intention of putting it down.

_Be sociable. _

_ I'll be sociable when I'm not busy. _

_ You were worried that some would notice you know more about the city that you were supposed to, _Embrald pointed out. _This is a good excuse to 'learn Ellesméra'._

Mellary sighed in defeat, fastidiously marking their place on the scroll. She straightened, checking her braids to make sure they still laid flat over her ears.

She looked at Embrald and sighed again, plaintively.

_Yes, you have to. _

_ Very well, _She said, hanging her sheathed swords on her belt. Embrald's eyes had a disapproving look that she ignored, smoothing her tunic until the creases were hidden.

Mellary swung up onto Embrald's back and he lunged out into the gathering dusk. They drifted down, settling on the ground just as the trio emerged from the base of Eragon's suite. Arya noted the swords strapped to her waist and nodded once, an acceptance of the fact that she was not going to be the one to talk Mellary out of them.

They started off down the street, the dragons trailing behind. Arya pointed out sights here and there. Mellary's breath caught in her throat when they took a turn down a street she knew very well. She smothered the reaction quickly, but Embrald's concern echoed down their bond. Mellary gave a mental shake of her head, indicating that she didn't want to discuss it.

They passed through a woven root tunnel into a little grove hollowed out from a single tree that arched towards the sky. The air gained a hot, metallic edge that caressed the back of her throat. Mellary swallowed hard, her gaze sliding over to the forge and the elf that stood in front of it.

The cherry light skipped over the wrinkles that livened her face, leaving lines of shadow. Time had marked her as it hadn't any other elf.

Her apparent age did nothing to mar her speed. Inhumanly fast, she pulled a chain link from the fire and threaded it into place with a graceful flick of her wrist. The hammer cracked down with a definitive ring, fixing the tiny link into place.

One down, a thousand more to go. The piece was a third done at best; she would be working on it for the next several days, if she didn't take any breaks. Mellary knew from experience that she probably wouldn't.

_You know this elf? _Embrald asked, picking up on her stay thought.

_She was one of the very few that I would consider a friend, when I lived here, _Mellary replied, as Arya greeted the elf politely.

_How few? _Embrald asked uncertainly.

Mellary didn't answer, her attention intent on Rhunön as the elf turned to them.

"I have brought you the newest Riders, Eragon Shadeslayer and Mellary," Arya said, sidestepping so both were in view, their dragons peeking over their shoulders with interest.

"I heard you were dead," The smith said to Arya, not even sparing them a glance. Mellary's stomach clenched, and she smothered her growing anxiety. Rhunön was one of three beings that had been familiar enough with her that they might recognize her on sight. Arya had already proven that she wouldn't; the other Mellary hoped never to see again in her long life.

Arya smiled, unguarded for once. "When did you last leave you house?"

"You should know," Rhunön snapped. "It was that Midsummer's Feast you forced me to attend."

_She never leaves her forge. Arya and I use to have to drag her out,_ Mellary informed Embrald absently.

_Figuratively or literally? _

_ Depended on the day. _

"That was three years ago," Arya pointed out, cementing her point.

Rhunön snorted, stirring the embers and causing the light to ripple in that way embers did. "I find company trying," She sniffed. Mellary muffled a sarcastic snort. "A gaggle of meaningless chatter that… why are we speaking in this foul language? I suppose you want me to forge a sword for him?" She jerked her chin an Eragon. Mellary ignored the slight. Eragon was taller and bulkier that she was, and had ventured farther out of the shadows. Although, knowing Rhunön, it was quite possible it was intentional.

"Eragon already has a sword," Arya said, holding out the blade. In the dim red light, it looked as if Zar'rocs sheath was the color of old, dried blood.

A light came to Rhunön's eyes. The loss of her creations had pained her. In her own way, she had mourned for them as a mother would for a child. Now, despite the blood and misery caused by the red sword, she took it with awe and a look of what Mellary would almost describe as happiness.

With an ease that came from centuries of swordcraft, she drew the blade. Light rippled through the supple metal as she explored her creation, relearning it. Blindingly fast she struck, and the two halves of her tongs went spinning off into opposite directions.

"Zar'roc, I remember thee," She breathed. "As perfect as the day you were finished." Her gaze wandered, her face seeming to lose years as she traveled back. "My entire life I spent hammering these swords out of ore. The he came and destroyed them. Centuries of effort obliterated in an instant. So far as I knew, only four examples of my art still existed."

"Six," Arya corrected, as her hand twitched in Mellary's direction. Knowing it was inevitable, she sighed silently, grasped the hilts, and drew the swords across her body. The steel flashed brightly in the light as Mellary spun the blades around to lay along her forearms, pommels towards the smith like an offering.

Rhunön looked at the twinned swords, then at her. Her bright eyes, an icy blue far sharper than any of her swords, cut through Mellary. Her gaze slid across her face and down, coming to rest on the gleaming metal. Cradling Zar'roc like she was never going to give it up, the legend stretched out one hand and lifted the sword from Mellary's right hand.

She looked it over carefully, sighted down the blade, brushed her fingers against the metal, tested the razor edge. Finally she looked back at Mellary. "Artis and Eres. How did you come across these, girl?"

"I bought them at a marketplace," Mellary replied innocently, mixing in a little confusion. "They are yours?"

Rhunön was silent for so long, Mellary wasn't sure she was going to answer. "They survived the destruction, tucked away in a corner. Artis and Eres always had more in them than I intended. They were made for no Rider, so I allowed someone to take them."

_Your blades are flawed? _Embrald asked, his tone implying a frown.

_ Not exactly. From what she has told me, which was not much, I believe more magic went into the forging than she intended. The blades can have a….. disquieting feel. Also, even a hundred years ago few enjoyed using twinned blades. _

"May I continue to use them? I have become accustomed to wielding them, and they are truly marvelous," She said carefully.

Rhunön handed Artis back to her, appearing to dismiss her. Her attention was back on Zar'roc.

Mellary sheathed the swords, fingers lingering on the hilts. A familiar presence touched her shields as Eragon knocked politely. She opened a thin line without lowering them.

_Artis and Eres? _He asked uncertainly.

_'Strength' and 'endurance', _She replied.

_This Rhunön seems more interested in Zar'roc, _Embrald commented.

_I often had the feeling that she was not completely satisfied with these two, where as her other swords were perfect in her eyes. _

_ You're not bitter about this, are you? _

_ If Artis and Eres were any different, I would not have them_, Mellary said simply.

Rhunön relinquished Zar'roc slowly, longing in her eyes. As if to distract herself from the sword, she looked past Eragon to the dragons.

"Well met, Skulblaka," She said, and Mellary felt the dragons reply. The smith walked right up to Saphira and authoritatively rapped a knuckle against a scale, studying the liquid ripple. "Good color. Not like those brown dragons, all muddy and dark. Properly speaking, a Rider's sword should match the hue of his dragon, and this blue, even the green, would have made gorgeous blades…" She trailed off, overwhelming sadness tanging the air around her. Rhunön walked back to her forge, looking as if her mind had wandered away.

Mellary though that her waving around a green sword would inspire amusement more than fear. But saying those words, even silently, would detract from the moment in an unacceptable way. She studied the smith's slumped shoulders as the elf stared at the cleaved tongs.

"I have never seen the equal of your mail, not even among the dwarves. How do you have the patience to weld every link? Why don't you just use magic and save yourself the trouble?"

She sighed. Eragon had picked exactly the wrong thing to say to any elven craftsmen. Even more unfortunate, he said it to the one elf in Ellesméra that would not hesitate to bite his nose off for it. She braced herself for the outburst, weathering it with the ease of long practice.

"Now begone! I am weary of this talk," She snapped, dismissing them and turning back to her task. Arya said something softly what Mellary missed, and turned to leave. Eragon cast the smith final look, then followed. Saphira slid through the tunnel after him, her scales rasping dryly against the walls.

Mellary hesitated, letting them move on ahead. Embrald looked at her, his eyes glowing slightly in the dusk. She made a soothing motion, then walked back towards the forge.

Rhunön ignored her completely as Mellary moved around, collecting the two halves of the tongs. She pressed them together. The cut was clean and perfect, without ragged edges of free-hanging splinters of metal. Mellary tapped into her magic, letting the phrase roll off of her tongue. The two halves melded together seamlessly, the cut undone. She gently settled them into place and plucked a polishing cloth from a bowl full of them. Drawing Eres, she began to buff the cloth across the narrow blade.

"You came back," Rhunön said three links later, as Mellary was inspecting the shine on her sword. Her words, spoken in the ancient language, cut through the night.

"I came back," Mellary replied in the same tongue, sliding Eres back into its sheath. She wasn't surprised that the smith had recognized her.

"Couldn't leave off bothering me?" She growled, her nimble hands never pausing in their work. Mellary shrugged. With Rhunön, fewer words were better.

"I'm not making you a sword either," The smith growled.

"Did I ask for one?" Mellary shot back, drawing Artis and running the cloth down its length. "These two have saved my life more times that I care to think about. Why would I cast them aside? Just because they don't match his scales?"

Rhunön didn't reply, and the silence settled back in. When Mellary sheathed her second sword, the elf jerked her chin at a shield lying in the corner.

"If you're not going to leave me alone, make yourself useful." With a small smile, Mellary settled onto the hard packed dirt, the shield in question on her lap. Embrald curled up in the courtyard, his great head coming to rest just inside the circle of firelight.

"Found yourself a dragon egg?"

"I think he found me," Mellary replied. And, just to fill the silence, she told Rhunön about her discovery of the egg.

The elf shook her head when she finished. "Stupid girl," She muttered. Embrald snorted quietly.

"Perhaps," Mellary allowed. "But I'd do it again."

Something in her voice made Rhunön glance at her sideways.

"You changed, girl," She said.

"Changed?" Mellary repeated, startled. The smith shot her an annoyed look.

"If you're going to repeat everything I say, you can just leave," She snapped. "Get out. I've had enough company." She waved the tongs in the direction of the door, the glowing piece of metal clenched in its teeth leaving a bright streak.

Mellary knew Rhunön well enough to know when she actually wanted people out. This was one of those times. Mellary placed the polished shield to one side, bowed, and walked out.

Embrald followed her as they went back up the street. Lanterns dotted the road now, casting circles of gentle light amid the dusk. Most of the craftsmen had packed up for the day with the waning of the sun, and not the trail was deserted.

_She's…. _Embrald trailed off, not sure how to describe the smith.

_Abrasive? _Mellary suggested. _Jaded? World weary? Eccentric? Extremely talented? _

_ Yes. How did you know her?_

_ Her forge was my refuge for a while, when I was adjusting to living here. Most elves would prefer not to tangle with her, and she didn't seem to mind my presence. She taught me how to put an edge on a blade and have it last for years. _

_ Your swords are her creations?_

Mellary nodded. _They were never given to a Rider, and had lain unused in her shop. One day I picked them up and… it just felt right. She said no one had wanted them before, so I could take them if I didn't break anything. I may have been swinging them around at the time, which could have influenced her decision. _

They walked back to the tree, Embrald flying them up. Mellary slid off of his back and stood for a moment, looking out at the stars.

"Do you think I've changed?" Mellary asked suddenly, concerned. The words rang through the air, though she didn't know why she had spoken them aloud.

_You went from an aimless wanderer to a Rider. How could you not? _Embrald asked quietly, not feeling the uneasy ripples his words caused.

She unrolled the scroll and went back to her reading, trying to bury her sudden discomfort.


End file.
